OCASO NARANJA
by Dark Anglus
Summary: Rukia esta desesperada porque Ichigo sufre continuamente de pesadillas, sospecha q puede estar perdiendo la batalla interna con su Hollow. Rangiku le suguiere un plan para que ella descubra la verdad muy a su estilo en una misión denominada OCASO NARANJA.
1. Insomnio Forzado

Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, después de desaparecerme por un montón de tiempo logre terminar mi siguiente fic, tuve algunas dificultades para escribirlo ya que por alguna razón no me gustaba que a pesar de todo "el segundo beso" siguiera siendo a mi "number one" y mi historia favorita. No me gustan mucho las historias largas recuerden mi trauma con las inexistentes actualizaciones de algunas historias. Pero definitivamente me alargue demasiado al escribir haciendo imposible ponerlo todo en un solo capitulo, así que no quise publicar hasta tener todo escrito. Lo iré publicando a la par que lo reviso bien, no se preocupen, verán el final, porque ya lo tengo XD Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia espero que la disfruten. No les prometo subir un capitulo diario, porque si no me puedo conectar les quedare mal, así que ténganme paciencia porfis. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y a aquellas personas que me incluyeron en sus alertas de autor y publicación, para todos ustedes es dedicada esta nueva historia.

Por último les dedico a todos los que me apoyaron con sus opiniones en especial a: Nadeshiko Hino , aLeKuchiki-zr, La AvIa, MyStErY MaYu-ChAn, Hakufu neko chan, Naoko tendo, rukia13, Eva Vidal, xDoncelle Luix. Les mando saludos y espero que les agrade mi siguiente historia.

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo yo no quiero hacerme rica con este fic solo lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**INSOMNIO FORZADO**

Rukia se encontraba durmiendo de nueva cuenta en el armario en la habitación de Ichigo, cuando el ruido de un golpe la despertó. De nuevo el chico dormido había golpeado el estante a un lado de su cama. Miro la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

**—Genial, son las 6 de la mañana— **dijo en un susurro.

Se acomodo entre las mantas mientras meditaba los acontecimientos que le agobiaron las últimas semanas. Un sentimiento de tristeza y ansiedad le embargaba y es que para nada era sencilla su situación en este momento.

Todos los días de ese último mes, el sonido del sueño intranquilo de su compañero de habitación le había estado despertando por las noches, a veces por la madrugada y otras tantas muy temprano por la mañana. Escuchaba su respiración agitada y a veces golpeaba el estante detrás de su cama.

Al principio, las primeras noches molesta por su sueño interrumpido, abría la puerta del armario y le arrojaba lo primero que tocaran sus manos. Esto ocasionaba un furioso despertar de su compañero de luchas.

Al trascurrir dos semanas así, empezó a preocuparse, y en secreto se acercaba al pie de la cama del shinigami sustituto para intentar escuchar lo que murmuraba para descubrir la razón de sus pesadillas. Pero el idiota cabeza de zanahoria nunca dijo una frase coherente, pero había algo que siempre murmuraba… su nombre mil y un veces.

A la cuarta semana, ya podía ver el desgaste que el cansancio iba causando en su blanco rostro y Kon huía al verle por las mañanas de verdad su rostro era un espanto.

A la ¿Quinta?¿Sexta? ya no podía recordar que semana vivía… estaba demasiado cansada para recordarlo. Descubrió casi por accidente que el chico se calmaba si revolvía su cabello un poco mientras sufría sus pesadillas. Gracias a eso pudo descansar un poco esta ultima semana.

Se levanto con pesadez al escuchar los quejidos del pelinaranja al otro lado de la puerta del armario. Se deslizó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se puso de rodillas a un lado de la cama del chico y se inclinó al borde de la cama para alcanzar la frente de su amigo. Mientras revolvía ligeramente el cabello del shinigami sustituto comenzó a recordar el día anterior.

_****__**************_Flash back **********

Por la mañana estaba de pie frente al escritorio de la habitación de Ichigo y cuando quiso tomar el bolígrafo para hacer sus queridos chapy`s en la libreta favorita del Shinigami sustituto para molestarlo(quería vengarse por la semana de perros que le hizo vivir) de pronto se sintió sumamente débil y sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Se sintió un poco alarmada, pero quiso disimular cuando el pelinaranja se acercó a sus espaldas y le miró muy serio.

**—¿Qué pasa enana? Casi no has hecho escándalo esta mañana. Un domingo por la mañana y sin pelearte con Kon. ¿Qué tienes?—** le dijo con una mueca de seriedad en su rostro. Más de la habitual. Ella sabía que no podía ocultar su cansancio, las enormes ojeras que tenía en el rostro le delataban.

**— Nada… —** contesto distraída y algo tensa, mientras disimuladamente sujetaba su muñeca derecha con la mano y se giraba para evitar su mirada. Se giró muy rápido y se sintió un poco mareada y por instinto se sujeto al borde del escritorio. Sintió las manos del pelinaranja sujetando sus antebrazos y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, la acción la tomo por sorpresa.

**—¿Rukia?—** murmuro preocupado.

**—No, no es nada. Creo que mi gigai esta fallando, necesito ir con Urahara para que me diga que está pasando—** dijo la chica sin girar a mirarle.

**—Debe ser porque no has dormido bien, tu horrenda cara lo grita al mundo—** dijo con intensión de molestar a la morena. Mientras la hacía girar para verla de frente.

**— ¡Idiota, si estoy así es por tu culpa, tú y tus pesadillas, haces demasiado ruido y no puedo dormir!— **estalló ella y lo golpeo en la cabeza molesta.

**— ¡Maldición, Enana del demonio, eso duele… yo no te obligo a dormir en mi armario, ahí duermes por gusto, si no te gusta vete a la habitación con mis hermanas…!— **dijo molesto mientras encaraba a la morena agachándose para estar a su altura.

**—¿Por qué no mejor me dices que es lo que no te deja dormir?—** le contesto con mirada triste la Shinigami indagando con sus ojos violetas en los color miel del muchacho.

**—Yo… ¡Eso no te importa enana! —** djio el pelinaranja demasiado nervioso y salió huyendo de la habitación dejando muy confusa a la pequeña shinigami. Esta era la vez un millón que le preguntaba lo mismo y el salía huyendo. O al menos eso le parecía a ella.

Llegaron pasado el medio día a la tienda de Urahara, le explicó su problema y sus sospechas fueron acertadas, el gigai tendría que sufrir ajustes. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, la preocupación por el insominio del pelinaranja la perseguía, ella creía, muy en el fondo que tal vez su malestar físico se derivaba de este mal presentimiento. Pero como buena representante del clan Kuchiki no lo admitiría públicamente.

Ichigo se perdió en la gran sala de entrenamiento, se justifico con ella con un simple _"Es bueno aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de entrenamiento"_ y se marcho escaleras abajo mientras Urahara le advertía que tuviera cuidado de no destrozar nada. Su actitud dolía, sin disimular un poco, cualquier pretexto para mantenerse a buena distancia de ella era aprovechado por el shinigami. Terco, sin duda, prefería enfrentarse a los espadas, antes de confesar sus más oscuros secretos.

El tendero la entretuvo toda la tarde, ella fuera de su cuerpo falso esperaba tomando el té en el salón de la tienda. Rukia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando Yoruchi apareció de pronto detrás de una puerta para sentarse a compartir con ella el té. Después de conversar de temas triviales un tema delicado salió a relucir.

**—Rukia ¿has pensado en lo que te pregunte la última vez que nos vimos?—** dijo la chica mirando fijamente a la pequeña shinigami con sus afilados ojos gatunos.

**— En realidad no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza —** dijo la morena preocupada.

**— Se que suena un poco rudo, pero aunque sería muy difícil que Ichigo perdiera el control de su Hollow, puedo notar ciertas variaciones en el flujo de su energía espiritual, creo que está pasando por un mal momento lo peor es que noto que esa variación se ha intensificado desde hace unos días… y te está empezando a afectar a ti también— **continuó Yoruchi mientras le dedicaba una mirada curiosa a la pequeña shinigami.

**— Lo sé, estoy preocupada, pero lo más molesto es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esté pasando por esa cabeza de zanahoria en este momento, digo después de todo, después de Aizen, ¿Que pudiera ser la preocupación que no lo deja dormir por las noches?—** dijo la morena apretando un poco la taza de té entre sus dedos mientras en su mente recordaba el rostro agotado y ojeroso de su compañero de lucha.

**— Bueno Rukia, puede ser solo que este madurando o que este preocupado por sus futuros exámenes de admisión a la universidad, pero te aconsejo que lo mantengas vigilado, no queremos que lo empiecen a perseguir los de la Sociedad de Almas porque lo consideren un peligro para esta ciudad —** dijo seria Yoruchi

**— Esta bien, si se de algo, lo sabrás inmediatamente —** dijo finalmente la morena.

___**************_Flash back_**************_

Se levantó del suelo cuando el chico estuvo más calmado y regreso a su cama, se acomodó de nuevo entre las mantas y se giro en su costado nuevamente. Había cerrado la puerta del armario pero la abrió nuevamente y miró discretamente hacia la cama de su amigo. Y lo vio retorcerse dormido en su cama mientras se quejaba y respiraba con dificultad. Sin duda estaría sufriendo de pesadillas nuevamente.

Cerró la puerta y suspiro agotada.

**— Que es lo que te preocupa Ichigo...— **murmuro mientras miraba el techo del su dormitorio improvisado. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida, estaba demasiado agotada.


	2. ¿Pesadillas?

Hola aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, sé que es velocidad record ja,ja,ja pero recuerden ya lo tenía listo solo estoy dándole los toquecitos finales.

Gracias a los primeros Reviews de Angerukia, T-Annita y Metitus, se que es un poco predecible de que va esta historia je,je pero no deja de ser divertida es como en las novelas de la tele… ya tiene uno la idea pero la trama es la que cuenta =D espero que les agrade el desarrollo de la historia.

De nuevo tengo que aclarar y poner la leyenda obligada de que Bleach es de Tite Kubo y no mío (T_T) y que yo no quiero hacerme rica con este fic solo lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

**¿PESADILLAS?**

Despertó bañado en sudor y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, y de nuevo el ya conocido dolor en su entrepierna. Pero ¿Que le estaba pasando? él se consideraba un chico normal no alguien pervertido, pero su inconsciente lo contradecía, estaba teniendo de nuevo esos sueños, en los cuales, aunque confusos, se imaginaba entre los brazos de una Rukia dulce y complaciente, la cual llenaba su imaginación con poses y caricias desquiciantes, muy subiditas de tono. Al principio le atemorizaba el aceptar que le atraía la pequeña shinigami, pero con el paso de las noches se dio cuenta de que era estúpido negar lo que ocultaba su corazón. Después de aceptar sus sentimientos más profundos estaba el terrible hecho de que por alguna extraña razón no lograba llegar al final del sueño.

Recordaba vívidamente su sueño, como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, recordaba el haber entrado en su habitación llena de luz del atardecer, en el cual se encontraba Rukia de pié mirando hacia el exterior dándole la espalda vistiendo ese adorable vestido azul celeste siendo mecido por la brisa, debía de admitir que le encantaba como se ceñía a su delgada figura. En un minuto se encontraba rodeándole con sus brazos y la abrazaba con desesperación, el temor de soltarla y perderla para siempre lo inundaba todo y lo hacía temblar inconscientemente. Ella lo miraba tiernamente y lo tranquilizaba con esos enormes ojos violetas mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y le jalaba de la ropa para tumbarle encima de su cuerpo haciéndolo presa de sus labios inmediatamente.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y cuando los abrió de nuevo ambos estaban desnudos, se abrazaban y besaban con ansiedad. Ya no estaban en su habitación ahora estaban en mitad de un bosque rosado, sobre una cama de hojas de cerezo mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello y le provocaba escalofríos; su amada shinigami le tenía preso entre sus delicadas piernas mientras le acariciaba y besaba sin dejar de mirarle con esos profundos ojos violeta diciendo una y otra vez su nombre en un susurro. Un sueño sumamente intenso del cual despertó sobresaltado, como siempre, antes de llegar a lo más interesante. Titubeó un poco, quiso bajar las manos y terminar lo que su sueño erótico le había provocado, pero, su pudor pudo más. Recordó que la protagonista de sus fantasías se encontraba durmiendo en el closet próximo a él y no quería que lo pillase en una situación tan vergonzosa.

Imaginó la escena, el haciéndose un "trabajito" y una Rukia con esa voz que el tanto detestaba diciéndole: **— ¡OH¡ Pero miren es Kurosaki-kun un pervertido adolescente que se masturba por la mañanas porque es demasiado pelmazo para conseguirse una novia… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —** Se imagino su cara de burla mientras lo señalaba parada sobre su cama y burlándose sin piedad.

Una gotita se resbalo por su cabeza y trago duro tratando de olvidar la escena en su imaginación. Gruño como todos los días y se hundió en su almohada, pero era demasiado tarde no podía seguir durmiendo. Se giró a ver el reloj despertador y vio que era casi la hora a la que acostumbraba levantar para ir al colegio y con precaución de que nadie lo mirara salió a hurtadillas de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, de seguro un poco de privacidad en aquel lugar borraría la imagen que tenía del sueño del que había despertado.

Respiró aliviado al cerrar con llave la puerta del baño mientras recargaba su peso en la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando estaba solo no tenía que preocuparse por levantarse con su "amiguito" mas despierto que el mismo, pero eso de compartir su habitación con la pequeña Shinigami le estaba creando serios problemas, no solo había modificado su ritmo de vida sino que le había heredado más responsabilidades, más problemas, pero debía admitirlo, su vida era aburrida antes de ella.

Miró con su seño habitual el bulto en su pijama y suspiró.

**—" pero esto si que es un problema, hace cuanto no me … puedo desahogar… la enana anda detrás de mí como mi sombra, juraría que ahorita mismo está detrás de esta puerta… " — **se sonrojo un poco avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, pero se sintió tentado a acabar con esa ansiedad y cerrando los ojos deslizaba sus dedos dentro del pantalón de la pijama dispuesto a tomar firmemente ese problemita en sus manos.

**— Oye Ichigo! Date prisa si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela… tardas años en el baño — **gritó Rukia detrás de la puerta.

El chico se asustó de muerte y empalideció. Pero ¿que no podía ni siquiera tener un poco de privacidad? Dios era un chico sano y normal. Se sintió frustrado y de muy mal humor.

**— ¡¡Ya voy enana del demonio… no ves que estoy ocupado!! —** gritó frustrado y algo ofuscado por el susto recibido.

**— Oe Ichigooo! Ya nos están esperando abajo para desayunar… date prisa descerebradooo! —** Rukia golpeó la puerta para hacerlo rabiar de nuevo.

El chico se rindió, no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer con una shinigami molesta golpeando la puerta del baño. Respiró hondo y trato de calmar aquella erección en sus pantalones. Salió del baño con una cara de pocos amigos (más de la usual) que espantaría hasta el mismísimo demonio.

Ella al verlo casi se va de espaldas y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía unas ojeras de muerte y se le veía descompuesto.

**— Ey Ichigo, te vez mal, ¿son las pesadillas de nuevo? — **Le pregunto entre curiosa y preocupada la morena. Llevaba observándolo todos los días, tratando de que él le dijera que era lo que no lo dejaba dormir, pero cada vez que le preguntaba se ponía realmente nervioso y muy enojado, no solo eso, ya no comía bien y todo le molestaba.

El chico le dirigió un gesto de molestia y le recorrió con la mirada. Pero por su salud mental más le hubiese no haberla mirado. Ella había empezado a vestirse pero no había terminado de abotonar la camisa de su uniforme y podía ver ligeramente el encaje de su sostén. Ella estaba terminando de abotonar el botón de su falda mientras le hablaba y aun no tenía puestas sus calcetas del colegio. Se ruborizó de inmediato.

**— Em yo… no —** Empezó a balbucear mientras daba pasos hacia atrás en plena actitud de huida… hacia su cuarto.

**—¡No, no tengo nada solo pase otra mala noche!— **dijo con dificultad y tragando duro mientras sentía que tendría que respirar más profundamente para calmarse e intentar borrar esa sutil imagen de su mente. Se metió en su cuarto y cerró rápidamente la puerta como si lo protegiese de lo que sentía en ese momento.

**—"Esto es terrible, solo vi un poco el encaje de su sostén y se me aceleró el pulso… ¿Desde cuando una enana como ella usara encaje? Yo pensaría en un sostén con chapy´s pero ¿encaje?" —** Se ruborizo rápidamente al imaginar a la morena vistiendo un sostén de ese endemoniado conejo que tanto odiaba

**— Realmente me estoy volviendo loco con esos sueños, mira que imaginar la ropa interior de conejos de la enana mandona… — **se dijo a si mismo y terminó de vestirse.

El golpe de la puerta estremeció a la shinigami y le provocó una pulsada de desagrado en su interior.

**—"algo raro esta pasando, porque se comporta tan violentamente, esta furioso. ¿Qué estará soñando?"— **a su mente acudió la imagen del rostro de Ichigo cuando lucha usando la mascara de hollow, esos ojos llenos de oscuridad. Sintió miedo en su interior y se abrazó a si misma.

**—"Será a caso que esta perdiendo la lucha con su parte oscura"—**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:No me maten por describir un Ichigo un poquito pervert, pero acéptenlo el chico es un adolecente como todos, que sepa disimular es otra cosa, tiene hormonas XD jajaja ya se develo el misterio de las pesadillas… ahora habrá que ver cómo se las arregla Rukia para descubrir que le pasa al chico, ya saben como siempre las mujeres nos comemos la cabeza imaginándonos siempre lo peor… y al final los chicos solo piensan en cosas sencillas y sin complicaciones ¿no?. Los veo espero mañana con un nuevo capitulo saludos!**


	3. Problemas y Soluciones

¡Si vamos por el tercerooo! Chicas, aquellas que se morían por saber a que horas aparecía Matsumoto, este es el día. Les regreso los saludos a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews y espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado… sin más que decir, pasemos a lo weno… el fic

Como debe ser… debo decir Bleach es de Tite Kubo y no mío, no quiero pagar el resto de mis dias con este fic y solo lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 **

**PROBLEMAS Y SOLUCIONES**

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a clases, apenas daba comienzo la semana, y ella sentía que necesitaba consultar urgentemente con alguien acerca de su temor creciente por el comportamiento de su amigo. Seguramente podría consultar a Matsumoto, estaba de misión en Karakura temporalmente, y dado que ni Yoruchi ni Urahara le habían dado alguna solución práctica, y ella estaba tan angustiada (secretamente por supuesto) tal vez ella pudiera aconsejarle algo útil para salir de esta horrenda situación. Mientras tanto lo seguía de cerca, observando atentamente su comportamiento.

Lo vio maldecir a un gato negro que se le cruzó por el camino, murmuraba por el calor que hacia esa mañana, miro de manera asesina a unos empleados de mantenimiento del instituto por arrojarle polvo encima accidentalmente y cada vez que buscaba la cara este trataba de evitarle la mirada.

Finalmente llegaron al salón de clases, Ichigo sentía todo el mundo en contra de el esa mañana, se sentía furioso sin razón aparente, bueno en realidad, tenía la seguridad de la razón pero no quería aceptarla del todo, el soñar con Rukia todas las noches, no era algo mentalmente saludable, estaba asustado de sus propios sentimientos hacia la shinigami.

Como siempre fue recibido por Keigo y lo golpeo un poco más fuerte de lo normal, lo que lo hizo sentir muy, pero muy bien, y un poco más tranquilo. Las clases lo ayudaron a mantener ocupada su mente en otros menesteres. Se sentó en su pupitre y se quedo viendo a la nada y sin poner atención a la clase, estaba demasiado cansado, se hubiese dormido pero estaba de tan mal humor que no se arriesgaría a meterse en problemas con su odiosa profesora.

Rukia por su parte, tenía su mente demasiado ocupada, tratando de recordar cualquier detalle que dejara a descubierto cualquier indicio de que el Hollow de Ichigo quisiera tomar el control de su conciencia. Giro su rostro en dirección al lugar ocupado por el Shinigami sustituto y le observo detenidamente. Su mirada somnolienta delataba que estaba realmente agotado por la falta de sueño y la morena sintió su corazón estrujarse. Extrañaba su mirada fuerte y llena de confianza, le costaba admitirlo pero, verlo cansado y débil le hacía estremecer. ¿Qué haría si el perdiera su batalla interna?

Eso significaría _perderle para siempre_.

Sus pensamientos traicioneros la hicieron ruborizarse.

—" _**Me preocupo demasiado por el Idiota Cabeza de Zanahoria, seguro que solo se está preocupando por tonterías como el promedio de los exámenes o está soñando de nuevo con su madre"**_**—** Rukia bufo cansada… pero su inconsiente la estaba traicionando con pensamientos raros.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Ichigo se debatía seriamente en su interior entre la opción de escabullirse de las clases e irse a vagar por ahí para ordenar sus ideas, o cumplir con su obligación de estudiante para mantener su imagen de responsable que tanto le había costado mantener en el instituto. Lo unicó que sabía con seguridad es que no deseaba ver a Rukia, ni a los demás, quería estar solo. Pero muy a su pesar, ella le seguía muy de cerca. Tan cerca que cuando caminaban por el pasillo un grupo de chicos pasó corriendo y empujaron a la pequeña shinigami por lo que ella apoyó ligeramente en su espalda en su torso y casi creyó que le daría un infarto, de nuevo las imágenes de su sueño le aceleraron el pulso y quiso huir de inmediato, pero su cerebro no procesaba ningún pretexto para escapar de la morena sin levantar sospechas. Tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que tenía un problema serio entre manos, perder el control así no era su estilo. Debía pensar en una solución pronto o terminaría enloqueciendo.

La idea de decirle a la morena como se sentía realmente y el porqué le dio vueltas en la cabeza.

— **Rukia…—** le llamo el chico y ella detuvo su andar por el pasillo.

— **¿Que pasa Ichigo? — **contesto ella y giró para verle de frente y clavo su mirada en el.

— **Etto… no, nada olvídalo —** desecho el impulso de decirle lo que le angustiaba, ese no era el momento y las circunstancias. Debía pensar las palabras adecuadas.

Afortunadamente la shinigami le informó que iría a comer con las chicas bajo un árbol, Chad y Uryuu se ocuparon también dejándolo solo con Keigo y Mizuiro, con un poco de suerte lo ignorarían y podría pensar un poco. O mejor dicho no pensar. Simplemente se dirigió a la azotea donde podría relajarse un poco.

* * *

Ya en el Patio, buscó un lugar cómodo y se sentó en el pasto dispuesta a comer su almuerzo.

Pero, aunque lo deseara, no podía alejar de su pensamiento el rostro irritado del pelinaranja.

— **Rukia-san, te veo un poco preocupada… ¿sucede algo? —** le dijo Rangiku a manera de confidencia mientras mordía un emparedado preparado por Orihime. Bendita revisión de rutina la que había alejado a la Rubia de sus obligaciones como shinigami en la Sociedad de Almas, ahora tenía la oportunidad de conversar con ella. Necesitaba respuestas urgentemente.

Ella se giró a mirar a las demás chicas, estaban distraídas como siempre, conversando animadamente mientras que Tatsuki reprendía a Orihime por el sabor de los emparedados que había preparado esa mañana.

_Chocolate, atún y ajo no son una combinación saludable._

— **Estoy un poco preocupada, ví a Ichigo esta mañana con una cara terrible, dijo que había pasado otra mala noche, pero me preocupa que este soñando de nuevo con su Hollow — **dijo mientras bajaba la voz para que solo ella la escuchara.

—**Lleva toda la semana así, pero sospecho que lleva sufriendo todo el mes, ya se ve cansado, creo que enfermará—** le dijo esto mientras apretaba con fuerza los palillos con los que comía su almuerzo. Mintió, había transcurrido más que eso, pero no debería preocupar a más personas, le molestaba mentir pero era necesario la seguridad del pelinaranja estaba de por medio.

— **¿Estas segura? Si es verdad podría ser muy peligroso, que tal que pierde el control. Tendríamos que darle caza por ordenes de la sociedad de almas, y con la fuerza que tiene, no creo que sea un panorama muy bonito… — **Dijo Rangiku con cara de preocupación.

— **No muy segura, anoche se la pasó revolviéndose en sueños y agitado… no se por cuanto tiempo, digo, yo me dormí pero en la mañana me despertaron sus ruidos nuevamente, se levantó y salio de la habitación corriendo, lo seguí pensé que iba a huir o algo así pero no —** dijo Rukia con preocupación en su rostro, las palabras de las shinigami le calaron en el alma, sabía que era una posibilidad real.

— **¿Lo viste extraño? ¿Cambiado en su carácter? ¿Agresivo en extremo?—** Pregunto intrigada Rangiku mientras se acomodaba más cerca de la morena con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

— **¡Furioso! Mas de lo normal, le hubieras visto, cuando salio del baño casi me asesina con la mirada —** Dijo triste la shinigami.

Rangiku parpadeó asombrada por las palabras de la chica… **— ¡¿Los seguiste al baño?! ¡Rukia si serás desconsiderada!, claro que estaba molesto, ¡pero si no lo dejas estar ni a luz ni a sombra! Ja, ja, ja… —** se burlo la chica de enorme pechonalidad, la cara de preocupación se le borro instantáneamente del rostro.

— **¡¿A que diablos te refieres?! —** pregunto algo ofendida la Shinigami.

— **¿Como pudiste seguirlo hasta el baño? ¿Tu que te imaginas que estaría haciendo un adolescente a esas horas de la mañana en el baño? Ja, ja, ja —** Dijo burlándose de la mirada de incredulidad de su compañera.

— **¡¿No creerás que…?! —** dijo Rukia ruborizándose.

— **Así son los chicos, después de todo no tiene una novia, ¿Que esperas que haga con toda esa juventud? Por favor, duermes en su closet, no tiene privacidad. Y tu interrumpiéndolo ja, ja, ja—** Rangiku casi se tiraba al piso a reír al ver el sonrojo de Rukia.

— **¡Matsumoto!, no creo que debas tomarte el asunto tan a la ligera —** resoplo indignada la shinigami.

La Rubia casi se ahogaba con su risa tratando de responderle a su amiga cuando alguien más las interrumpió.

— **Rangiku, que te sucede, cuéntame de que te ríes para reírnos todas —** le preguntó Tatsuki mientras le sonreía.

—**Nada chicas, es solo que Rukia tiene un pequeño problema hormonal ja, ja, ja —** dijo la shinigami mientras le dirigía una mirada de compañerismo a su amiga, esa era una confidencia muy seria, no iba a delatarla con las demás chicas, si no, se la pasarían haciendo preguntas vergonzosas y estarían demasiado preocupadas por una simple sospecha.

Mizuro intentó abrazar a Orihime y Tatsuki se distrajo una vez más tratando de defender a su amiga de las garras pervertidas de su compañera.

— **Tú podrías resolver su problema fácilmente y te divertirías mucho en el proceso —** sonrió pícara la shinigami mientras le cerraba un ojo en tono de complicidad**— Estoy segura de que lo niega al mundo pero seguro acepta gustoso, ja, ja, ja, ja… Es más podría asegurar que soñaba contigo...— **continuó riendose tanto que la ira de la chica comenzó a surgir.

—**¡Rangiku!—** gritó molesta y sonrojada al máximo.

— **¿Que tiene de malo que lo mencione?, es apuesto, fuerte, joven… ah! Y es capaz de matar por ti… que más puedes desear en un hombre…peroooo…. Si no quieres ayudarlo tal vez me tenga que sacrificar yo…— **dijo la rubia con ojos soñadores.

— **¡Ni se te ocurra!, esto es serio. ¿Que tal si es que esta perdiendo su batalla interna?— **dijo con un tono de celos muy mal disimulado la morena y cambiaba de rumbo la conversación.

— **Rukia, solo hay una forma de saberlo, solo pregúntale y ya, es una situación completamente normal, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del problema que representaría que su Hollow se liberara… no puedes dejar pasar una cosa así como si nada —** dijo muy seria la rubia.

— **¡Como se te ocurre que le pregunte semejante cosa! —** Se alteró Rukia mientras se sonrojaba.

— **Rukia no seas monjigata, ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Doce años? Es solo una pregunta, además no te tiene que dar explicaciones solo te dirá un si o un no, si te da pena decirlo abiertamente escríbele una nota y ya —** Sonrió la chica.

— **Si claro… es tan sencillo… "Querido Ichigo: Quería preguntarte, te he notado extraño de muy mal humor y a veces furioso ¿Será a caso que no te haces un "trabajito" desde hace cuanto?" P.D. Dime si necesitas tiempo para hacerlo y me salgo al centro comercial a hacerme la loca un ratito, es más si quieres te puedo dar una mano —** dijo sarcástica la shinigami mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía furiosa a Rangiku que se moría de la risa. Hasta se imaginó un chappy sonrojado tapando sus ojitos adornando el final de la carta.

— **Claro que… si tanto te preocupa, hay formas más sutiles de convencerlo de que te cuente si ese es su problema, pero no creo que puedas manejarlas —** dijo Rangiku con una mirada de perversión total.

— **¿A que te refieres? —** Pregunto algo intrigada pero al mismo tiempo con miedo a su respuesta la Shinigami.

— **Olvídalo Rukia no podrías hacerlo, va en contra de tu personalidad** —Rió la rubia mientras sonreía con malicia.

— **No me ignores sabes que soy la mejor shinigami de mi escuadrón, no subestimes mis capacidades, soy capaz de cualquier misión que me encomienden —** Dijo con una mirada llena de determinación la morena mientras Rangiku no dejaba de sonreír de felicidad.

Después de todo el pelinaranja había combatido con toda la sociedad de almas por salvarle el trasero. Ella podría hacer algún sacrificio por él.

— **Bueno tendremos que poner a prueba tu capacidad —** dijo finalmente la rubia.

* * *

Notas: Bueno continuo con buen ritmo de entrega, se que varios se preguntaron de que iba la participación de Matsumoto en todo este rollo. Pronto saldrá a la luz el plan de las shinigamis para resolver el misterioso comportamiento de Ichigo… awww pobrecito Ichigo! Si no se animan ni Rukia ni Matsumoto yo me sacrifico antes de que se me adelante Orihime XD

Saludos a todas y espero sus Reviews =D


	4. Cada quien su vida

Hellouuuu aquí estoy con la entrega del día que hoy. ¿Como les va pareciendo la historia? Espero que siga siendo de su agrado mientras van avanzando los capítulos.

Les agradezco sus reviews, todos los días me conecto a ver cuantos llevo (haahaha bien chiflada yo) ayer tuve mucho trabajo así que no me dio chance de subir el capitulo así que hasta hoy se dio. Pero en compensación hice un capitulo más largo. ¡Que lo disfruten…! ah y como siempre: Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo y no obtengo regalías de ninguna clase lo escribo solo como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**CADA QUIEN SU VIDA**

A varios metros de ahí Keigo y Mizuiro estaban conversando animadamente cuando Ichigo llegó a sentarse con ellos en la azotea para almorzar. Al salir la brisa fresca le removió el cabello y lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor de humor. Llevaba su almuerzo bajo el brazo y en la otra una pequeña caja de jugo. La nostalgia traicionera le hizo comprarlo casi sin pensar, en una situación normal llegaría a sentarse y le pasaría la bebida a la morena. Pero hoy estaba más solo que una biblioteca en vacaciones.

Los chicos ya sentados, reían de alguna tontería, pero al verlo Keigo se puso de los nervios y oculto rápidamente algo detrás de su espalda.

— **¿Qué hay? —** dijo con su habitual seño fruncido.

— **Nada Ichigo… —** dijo nervioso Keigo.

— **Esta de los nervios porque le traje una revista de mi colección de Playboy y piensa que lo vas a golpear por degenerado — **Dijo riendo Mizuiro

— **Muchas Gracias Mizuiro ahora Ichigo podra golpearme gracias a ti** — dijo Keigo molesto con su amigo.

— **¿Porque haría algo como eso? Cada quien su vida —** finalizo su frase con un resoplido de fastidio mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado. Destilaba molestia a tres cuadras de distancia.

— **¿Porqué estas de tan mal humor el día de hoy Ichigo? —** Le pregunto algo curioso Mizuiro mientras un emocionado Keigo miraba su revista con mucha emoción.

El comentario le removió el estomago, y sentía como se empezaba a molestar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo, el se sentía como todos los días, un poco molesto sí, pero bueno eso solo era asunto suyo y de nadie más. **— Tengo hambre, es todo, ya me termine mi almuerzo, y aun mi estomago no está lleno—** dijo gruñendo el pelinaranja, no quería enojarse más de lo que ya estaba, los chicos no tenían la culpa.

Keigo balbuceaba emocionado mientras ojeaba la revista a su lado, Ichigo miro de costado y pudo ver una que otra fotografía que lo puso sumamente nervioso.

— **¡Ya deja eso Keigo, de perdido espera a llegar a tu casa! —** Dijo Ichigo para desviar el tema mientras masticaba muy desenfadado lo que quedaba de su almuerzo. Como confesarle la tremenda frustración sexual que llevaba soportando desde que empezó el asunto de las pesadillas, ya que desde que Rukia empezó a notar que no dormía bien, lo interrogo acerca de si soñaba de nuevo con su hollow el lo negó pero eso no la convenció y no lo dejaba solo ni un solo momento de su vida.

— **No seas envidioso Kurosaki, que si quieres te la presto después de verla —** Dijo Keigo con cara de emoción. Al pelinaranja solo le salto una venita en la frente mientras le daba un golpecito en el cráneo a su compañero de clases, tan suave que casi lo deja inconciente.

— **¡Esas cosas son las que te pudren el cerebro! De tanto ver pornografía no puedes mirar normalmente a una chica sin querer lanzarte a sus pechos —** dijo muy serio Ichigo y bajo la mirada. _**—"!Diablos, como puedo decirle eso! Si yo me siento igual en estos momentos… pero no de cualquier chica… específicamente una morenita bajita y muy mandona"**_ — pensó el Shinigami muy serio mientras Keigo se ponía a la defensiva.

— **¡Pero que clase de chico anormal eres tuuuu…! —** lo señalo con una cara de asombro mientras Ichigo ponía una cómica cara de espanto y hacia ademanes de que bajara el tono de su voz **— ¡Cualquier chico normal tiene una de estas para su disfrute personal! —** grito finalmente mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el suelo con cara de fastidio.

Keigo tenia razón, el tenia algunas en su recamara. Su lujurioso padre insistía en dejárselas de obsequio en su habitación para que se instruyera en el aspecto de la anatomía femenina; pero se tuvo que deshacer de ellas a causa de una curiosa Shinigami que siempre se la pasaba devorando todos los libros, revistas y mangas que tenia en su habitación.

— **Tienes razón… pero no puedo tener eso en casa… tengo dos hermanas — **admitió un molesto Ichigo que intentaba ocultar que le costaba trabajo deshacerse de su orgullo para admitir una verdad innegable.

— **Aun debo tener alguna por allí… pero el punto es… ¡Deja de gritarlooo!—** y lo golpeo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mizuiro lo vió con una sonrisa extraña y le entrego algo al shinigami **— Eh Ichigo, toma —** y el chico recibió un pequeño reproductor de música de manos del muchacho.

— **¿Y yo para que diablos quiero esto? Yo ya tengo mi propio MP3… — **dijo algo intrigado el pelinaranja.

— **La tecnología ha avanzado muuuucho Ichigo … te lo presto… yo tengo el de mi música y este con pantalla para videos… solo no dejes que lo vean tus hermanas, es mejor que las revistas —** dijo riéndose mientras lo ponía en sus manos. **— Espero que esto te ayude a quitarte el mal humor de los mil diablos que traes… porque si sigues así mataras a Keigo en el transcurso de la semana ja, ja, ja —** en eso se levantaron del suelo porque el timbre de entrada volvía a resonar por los pasillos.

Ichigo algo intrigado solo guardo el aparato en su bolsillo y se dispuso a entrar a la siguiente clase.

* * *

Después de conversar con Rangiku, la chica la llevo a arreglar unos ligeros "detalles" para llevar a cabo su misión. Le removió ligeramente el cabello con la mano, le puso un discreto brillo en los labios y le desajusto un poco la blusa del uniforme, a Rukia le pareció un poco extraña y hasta exagerada su actitud, ella se miró al espejo pero no se notó un cambio demasiado drástico en su imagen. Todo sucedió tan rápido en menos de 4 minutos ella estaba lista y la rubia la despidió efusivamente deseándole suerte en su empresa.

Desde este momento daba inicio su importante misión de averiguar si el hollow de Ichigo estaba o no ganándole la batalla. Así dio inicio la operación "Ocaso Naranja" Como la llamo ella.

— "_**Valor Rukia, valor"—**_ pensó la morena mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo de regreso a clases. Al otro extremo del pasillo regresaba caminando su contrincante, el joven pelinaranja que veía hacia la puerta del salón con una cara de cansancio y fastidio.

—"_**No pierdas de vista al enemigo en ningún momento"—**_ Recordó las palabras que le dijo Rangiku hacía unos momentos, la Rubia insistía que le mantuviera fija la mirada aunque el tratara de ocultar su rostro. No sabía en qué momento podría encontrar una señal de peligro.

El sintió la pesada mirada de la morena, y se giró al verle, de nueva cuenta el le evitaba la mirada. Rukia gruño molesta pero no perdió la calma. Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada del salón sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

—**¿Qué pasa enana?—** dijo intrigado el shinigami sustituto — **¿Es alguna alerta de Hollow? —** dijo el no muy convencido, la mirada violeta y fija en sus ojos le comenzaba a poner nervioso.

— **Nada Ichigo, todo bien, aun no tenemos trabajo — **dijo la morena sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El chico ya no pudo soportar la intensa mirada de la chica y desvió su vista a otro detalle ¿Los labios de la morena se veían ligeramente diferentes o era solo su impresión?. De pronto su boca le resultó demasiado interesante. La morena advirtió que tenía la atención del chico, pero no era el momento de preguntarle nada, tenían que entrar a clases. Ella se le quedó mirando, tenía el cabello revuelto, seguramente por la brisa de la azotea y su quijada se veía más delineada, seguramente por la pérdida de peso que le estaba ocasionando el insomnio. Y sus mejillas… estaba curiosamente sonrojadas, el casi nunca se sonrojaba. Sus labios estaban curiosamente flexionados, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Ambos se observaron detenidamente sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, hasta que la profesora carraspeo molesta y los saco de su ensoñación.

— **Bueno par de tortolos, van a pasar o nos van a tener esperando, tienen el resto del día para estarse mirando —** Ambos se sonrojaron demasiado y entraron apresurados a sus lugares. Rukia caminaba unos pasos adelante del chico en dirección a su pupitre. Cuando el pelinaranja paso a un costado del sitio donde se sentaba Uryuu este le dijo en voz baja:

— **Si la sigues viendo así, hasta la distraída de Orihime se dará cuenta que te mueres por Kuchiki, no te da vergüenza Kurosaki—** se burlo disimuladamente el Quincy y se acomodó las gafas.

Chad escucho y solo volteo los ojos en señal de aburrimiento. En el fondo no entendía que extraña fascinación tenía el Quincy por molestar a Ichigo.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada mortal, pero no dijo nada, la morena le seguía muy de cerca y no quería que le mencionaran de nuevo el hecho de que estaba demasiado irritable. Si alguien le decía _"el día de hoy estas de muy mal humor Ichigo"_ de nuevo iba a explotar. Regresó la mirada al camino y a la silueta de la chica que iba caminando frente a él. Pero también noto otro detalle, las miradas de los chicos sentados en los pupitres por los que iban pasando, de seguro notaron el nuevo brillo de labios de la morena. Esas miradas no eran nada inocentes. Su sangre hirvió.

—"_**!Como se atreven a mirar así a mi Rukia!"—**_ pensó el chico y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco y detuvo sus pasos. _**—"!Un momento!, No puede ser… celos… CELOS! Estoy sintiendo celos!"—**_ Ichigo palideció y temblando se dirigió a su pupitre. Se recargo en él y se tomo la cabeza con las manos. _**—"¿Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer…? es la enana, somos amigos, camaradas de lucha. ¡Si eso es! Solo somos amigos muy unidos, yo nucna podría enamorarme de la enana violenta y mandona dibujante de Odiosos Chapys del demonio!—**_ dirigió la vista al pupitre de la aludida y le miró atentamente.

Rukia se sentó un poco desilusionada de que lo que había hecho Rangiku con su imagen solo hubiera servido para que los chicos del salón le miraran más interesados y que el pelinaranja ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Se acomodó la blusa y se alisó el pelo que la rubia la había desordenado y suspiro cansada. _**—"¿Era necesario que me despeinara?¿Y este brillo labial, sabe raro, prefiero los que saben a fresa"—**_ se relamió los labios molesta. Era hora de aplicar la segunda parte del plan de Rangiku, pero no estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

Por su lado, Ichigo vió una imagen muy distinta a la que percibía la morena. Como si fuera en cámara lenta vio a la pequeña shinigami ondear y acomodar su delicado cabello distraída mientras se humedecía los labios tan sensualmente que pensó que iba a morir de un infarto.

El chico golpeo su frente contra la mesa de su pupitre y se revolvió el cabello frustado. Y todos miraron asustados al pelinaranja, pero nadie se atrevió a decir media palabra.

—"_**!Ah! ¡A quien engaño! Es tan difícil de admitir pero creo que estoy locamente enamorado de Rukia"—**_ admitió mentalmente el Shinigami sustituto ignorando el dolor del moretón de su frente.

Rangiku había observado toda la escena y se sentía satisfecha con los resultados. _**—"Muy bien Rukia, superaste la primera etapa"—**_

* * *

Finalmente habían terminado las clases y como el pelinaranja se sentía tan asustado con sus sentimientos, que, como buen adolecente, maduro, centrado y responsable… salió corriendo a toda velocidad para evitar toparse de frente con la morena.(N/A jajajaja XD)

Rukia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados molesta, lo vió intentar huir de ella, pero no le iba a resultar tan fácil. Todavía faltaba una parte del plan de Rangiku y ella no era de las que se daban por vencidas tan fácilmente.

Así que al salir del edificio Rukia se apresuró para alcanzar a su compañero que ya caminaba a casa con toda la intensión de perderla en el camino. Lo alcanzo cuando intento escapar de ella a la vuelta de la esquina del Instituto.

— **¿Pensabas irte sin mi naranjita? — **le dijo sonriente Rukia mientras le daba alcance, el chico solo gruño al verle.

— **Ichigo, ¿Todavía andas de mal humor?—** pregunto la morena mientras le dedicaba una mirada escudriñando cada uno de sus gestos en busca de pistas, lo que encendió el mal carácter del muchacho. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío con tantas emociones fuertes para un día y explotò finalmente.

— **¡A ti que diablos te importa enana del demonio! ¡Porque puñetas todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo! ¡Me tienen harto! ¡Vámonos ya que estoy cansado lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, cenar e irme a dormir…! ****—** grito el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasos fuertes que resonaban en el concreto de la acera. En realidad lo que quería era llegar a darse un baño y terminar con la pesadilla de ese día.

Rukia se sintió asustada con su reacción, su ira iba en aumento y no le dio buena espina. Lo observo darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Había pensado abandonar el descabellado plan de Rangiku y dejar que el hablara solo y le contara su problema, tal vez con algo de paciencia el se abriera y le contara lo que le sucedía. Pero se asustó al ver que estaba peor a cada momento y decidió echar a andar su plan para descifrar realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinaranja.

— **¡Eh tu descerebrado vuelve que te estoy hablando… Ichigo…! — **dijo titubeante… lo que tenia que hacer a continuación era completamente extraño pero decidió probar la sabiduría de la famosa Rangiku para obtener información fácilmente. Tenia que ser precisa, y hacer todo justo en perfecta sincronía porque si no corría el riesgo de que el sospechara que estaba haciendo sus movimientos con un propósito. Debía ser astuta para engañar al hollow en su interior, Ichigo era ingenuo, pero su hollow no. Al principio le había parecido absurda la idea de la rubia pero no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo.

Dio dos pasos rápidamente para alcanzar al pelinaranja mientras desabotonaba dos botones de su blusa, a la distancia justa y medida, fingió tropezarse, soltar un grito de sorpresa fingido y acto seguido abrazar por la cintura al muchacho, pero un error de calculo le hizo más difícil el movimiento, solo tenía que abrazarlo por la espalda, pero el caminó muy rápido, sus manos se entrelazaban solo un poco por encima de sus caderas. Dudó un poco pero al fin apoyo su frente en su baja espalda y espero la reacción del muchacho.

Ichigo casi se desmaya de la impresión, la morena lo tenía abrazado por su espalda, bueno, casi por su trasero, y tenia sus manos muy cerca de cierta zona de peligro dentro de sus pantalones. Podía sentir su nariz rozar la base de su espalda y su calido aliento justo en el nacimiento de su trasero.

— **¡Que! ¡Que… que diablos te paso enana…!— **Pregunto un poco mas dócil e impactado el joven shinigami mientras se giraba a verle con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas y las mejillas del rojo más brillante que sus ojos hubiesen visto antes.

— **Lo siento Ichigo, en serio, es que me tropecé y no quería irme de boca —** dijo muy nerviosa Rukia mientras lo liberaba de su abrazo un poco mas lento de lo que el hubiese deseado.

— **Y… y por eso me abrazaste… ten mas cuidado —** gruño el shinigami pero no tan serio como en un principio es mas podría decirse que se escuchaba un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

— **Lo siento fue por… mi altura —** y cubrió un poco su rostro fingiendo un poco de vergüenza y colocándose de medio lado mostrando un poco su escote abierto.

_****flash back*****_

Cuando propuso este movimiento la rubia, Rukia se enfureció no es que se sintiera incapaz, pero sinceramente ese truco le funcionaria fácilmente a una chica como Rangiku u Orihime con ese físico espectacular sin mencionar sus enormes pechos, pero la respuesta justa y segura de la rubia le demostró que la shinigami hablaba en serio respecto al plan.

— **Rukia ¡No me veas así! Cualquier hombre normal se siente fascinado por mirar el escote de una chica, no importa el tamaño de sus pechos—** la miro seria.

—**Te burlas de mi inteligencia a caso crees que me voy a creer ese cuento…—** contesto molesta la morena pero Rangiku la interrumpió.

— **Es por el deseo que sienten de tratar de averiguar todos y cada uno de los misterios que encierra nuestra feminidad. Ellos son simples y transparentes, puedes saber cuando están tristes, enojados o eufóricos, pero el corazón de una mujer siempre será un misterio —**

— **¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?! Ellos no ven la profundidad de mi alma cuando me miran el pecho—** dijo irritada la shinigami a punto de abandonar la misión antes de comenzarla.

—**Tienes razón, son físicos, pero en este caso, Ichigo es de la clase de hombre a los cuales no es el cuerpo en si lo que los atrae, lo que les causa fascinación es el poder mirar sin ser descubiertos lo que nunca le mostrarías a los demás, echar un vistazo a lo prohibido—** Rukia le miró con cara de incredulidad, cuando Rangiku se ponía seria, realmente salían palabras sabias de su boca. Sabía de sobra que al pelilnaranja no se le iban fácilmente los ojos detrás de cualquier figura bonita, no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo, más sin embargo sabía íntimamente que si el chico pasaba de verla o no mostraba interés en su cuerpo, seria un golpe muy duro y doloroso a su orgullo como mujer kuchiki. Si eso sucedía, nadie lo sabría, solo ella.

_***fin de flash back***_

—"_**Si Rangiku tiene razón lo que sucederá a continuación de que yo me muestre tímida y el vea mi blusa abierta es que el se deberá sonrojar. Si se muestra violento quiere decir que su parte oscura esta aflorando"—**_ recordó la morena mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante al chico de cabello naranja. Era ahora o nunca, debía saber si le atraía físicamente aunque sea un poquito al despistado pelinaranja. Secretamente se moría por saber la verdad.

Ichigo se sonrojo de súbito al ver la camisa abierta de la shinigami y su extraño gesto de timidez. Sintió una ola de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo mientras se estremecía en un escalofrió.

— "**¡Bingo!" —** pensó la morena mientras se sentía feliz de que a pesar de que sonaba absolutamente ridícula la teoría de Rangiku era verdad, y no tendría que temer por la lucha interna del muchacho con su parte oscura, pero no debía confiarse, debería seguir con su investigación hasta estar firmemente convencida.

El chico giro su rostro mientras fingía dirigir su mirada a otro sitio, carraspeo nervioso y le dijo a la morena **— Etto Rukia… tu blusa … —**

La shinigami sonrió pero fingió sorprenderse **— Ah! Perdón fue por la caída… no me mires… —** su ego estaba volando por las nubes, estaba demasiado feliz como para echarle bronca y llamarle degenerado. Había comprobado que sus temores eran infundados. No pudo evitar formar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ánimos volvieron. Ella abotonó rápido su blusa y camino frente a el.

— **¡Bueno Ichigo…vámonos a casa! —** dijo la morena para romper el silencio incomodo y dispuesta a llegar a consumir la deliciosa cena que seguro estaría preparando Yuzu en casa.

— **Es…ta bien…—** un muy nervioso y acalorado muchacho que se dirigía al fin a la seguridad de su hogar.

De lejos los observaba atentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios una rubia con unos enormes atributos frontales.

—" _**Yo tenía razón, ese muchacho es todo un caso, ya sabia yo que no era que estuviera perdiendo su batalla interna, su convicción es de hierro y seria capaz de acabar el mismo con su vida antes de perder el control y dañar a sus seres queridos, y mucho menos a la pequeña Rukia" —**_ se dio la vuelta mientras se disponía a hablarle por teléfono a la shinigami. _**—"Esos dos… solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito"—**_ dijo mientras marcaba unos números en su celular.

El aparato sonó y eso alerto a Ichigo mientras se giraba a mirar a su compañera a su lado al tiempo que esta contestaba la llamada.

— **¿Si? ¿Matsumoto, que sucede? —** comento mientras miraba al chico frente a ella y le hacia un ademán de no ser nada importante. El continúo su marcha delante de la morena.

— **¡Todo Salio perfecto! Te das cuenta, tenia razón —** dijo muy contenta la rubia al otro lado de la línea. Ichigo fingía no poner atención a la conversación de la chica mientras caminaba más despacio para acortar la distancia entre los dos y oír mejor.

— **Así es, no volveré a dudar de tus conocimientos en la materia, pero hay algo que me preocupa —** dijo la morena mientras intentaba que el pelinaranja no entendiera su conversación.

— **Pero de que hablas, si todo indica que tenia razón —**dijo algo curiosa Rangiku.

— **Que tengo que perderme unas horas y no se a donde ir, sin que me pregunte a donde me dirijo —** dijo Rukia mientras se sonrojaba al hablar y la ultima frase la decía cubriendo el auricular para que el no la escuchase. El gesto no paso desapercibido para un pelinaranja que caminaba a su lado y su seño se frunció un poco más a causa de la curiosidad mientras reducía disimuladamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos para escuchar mejor.

Al sentir la cercanía del pelinaranja la morena no pudo evitar estremecerse por el temor de ser descubierta en su treta.

— **¡Ja, ja, ja Rukia! ¡Claro, si que te preguntará! Pero si tengo razón, existe una forma muy rápida para que el quiera salir corriendo a casa… sin ti —** dijo Rangiku mientras miraba a los chicos a lo lejos. **— Solo haz lo que te diga —** finalizó la rubia_**.—"esta es mi oportunidad"—**_pensó la rubia shinigami.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la morena casi podía imaginar el rostro siniestro de su amiga del otro lado de la línea _**—"si es una idea de Rangiku seguro será algo descarado"—**_ lo pensó un momento y continuó con su conversación **— Esta bien, te escucho… —** dijo dudosa, pero fuera lo que fuera lo haría, estaba desesperada.

La cara de preocupación que puso la chica alerto un poco al pelinaranja lo que lo hizo inclinar un poco su cabeza para escuchar la conversación de las chicas. Seguro planeaban algo. Tratándose de Rangiku seguro algo como convencer a la inocente de Rukia a irse de fiesta y beber sake con ellas hasta el amanecer. Cosa que el evitaría a cualquier costo. Esas chicas juntas y alcoholizadas eran un peligro para la sociedad.

— **Rukia, haz todo lo que te diga al pie de la letra y repite las frases que te diré sin chistar… recuerda… me debes probar tu tenacidad como shinigami así que no debes dudar ni mostrar nerviosismo; el éxito de la misión depende de que siempre tengas la sangre fría y la mente calma para poder observar la reacción del enemigo, ¿De acuerdo? —** dijo la rubia al teléfono. **— Tuviste éxito en la primera parte pero esto es un poco más difícil ¿De acuerdo?**

— **De acuerdo… —** dijo una muy seria Rukia.

— **Muy bien… escucha con atención —** le dijo muy feliz la chica al otro lado de la línea.

Ichigo miraba con curiosidad a la morena, y la extraña gama de gestos que pasaba por su rostro mientras hablaba, dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mato al gato, y ahora sabría el porqué del dicho.

—**¿Al centro comercial?—** dijo Rukia

—**Ah! Gracias Rangiku, si que necesito comprar más ropa, con tantos hollows rondando, hay veces que no tengo tiempo de lavarla toda…—** continuó la morena sujetando el cuello de blusa del uniforme con las dedos como si le estorbara en el cuerpo. Ichigo seguía atentamente sus movimientos.

—… **y con el calor que hace en esta ciudad, tengo que cambiarme a cada rato… —** ella se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa pero sin desabotonarla y el chico no pudo evitar el tragar duro mientras fijaba su mirada atentamente al recorrido de las finas manos de la morena.

Ichigo tembló, la imagen de esta mañana acudió a su mente, encaje blanco asomándose por su escote. Y de repente empezó a sentir más calor.

— **Si hay veces que yo también quisiera estar así… pero el amargado de Ichigo se pondría como loco si yo vistiera así…—** Esto ultimo lo dijo como intentando que el no le escuchase y se río auténticamente la morena, podía ver la mirada de enojo del pelinaranja, estaba resultando divertida esta misión.

—"_**maldita enana del demonio, porque habla mal de mí con los demás"—**_ pensó el chico, quería reclamarle la ofensa pero la chica continuaba con su conversación.

— … **después de todo no puedo vestir tan escotada como tu… —** dijo la morena mientras pasaba distraídamente una mano sobre sus pechos. Ichigo vió este gesto y su enojo pasó súbitamente a un terrible sonrojo y su rostro cambio a uno sumamente distraído mientras no podía despegar la mirada de los movimientos que hacia la chica con su mano. La mano de la chica siguió una lenta trayectoria desde su pecho hasta su boca poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios mientras continuaba con su conversación. El seguía muy atentamente el roce de sus dedos y no pudo evitar volver a tragar duro mientras apretaba los labios.

—"_**Cielos, quien fuera esa mano para poder tocarla de esa manera… ¿PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?"—**_ pensaba el pelinaranja y sacudió su cabeza para apartar este pensamiento de su cabeza, mientras su compañera continuaba con su conversación.

— **¿Encaje? Si, son más frescos —** dijo ella.

El no podía creer la conversación que estaba escuchando, y sentía que su cabeza se empezaba a revolver con todo ese mensaje cifrado que recibía de la morena.

— "_**desde cuando la enana le preocupa usar encaje o no" —**_ pensó Ichigo mientras Rukía giraba y le dirigía una miradita rápida a su acompañante.

— **Pero, ¡Debes estar loca! ¡No podría pedirle eso a Ichigo! No le puedo pedir que me compre cosas como esas… —** dijo la morena, volteo a ver de reojo al chico, realmente tenía su atención, bajo la voz y tapando el auricular hablo con el volumen de voz suficiente para que la escuchara.

—… **es algo demasiado personal… no le puedo llevar a que me ayude a comprar ropa interior—** lo anterior lo dijo ella con un autentico sonrojo en el rostro. Hizo la anotación mental de golpear a la Rubia en la primera oportunidad que tuviera por obligarla a decir tales cosas. Se giró a ver la reacción del muchacho ante la conversación y sonrió satisfecha.

Ichigo casi se tropieza de la impresión, y esas palabras lo impactaron, directo en su cabeza, el muchacho sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en la boca del estomago, le faltó el aire, empezó a jadear intentando respirar y a atragantarse. Una imagen de Rukia tomando un bikini de encaje del aparador y girando a verle diciéndole** — Eh Ichigo y este que te parece… crees que me luzca bien — **se instaló en su mente y se sintió mareado de súbito. A esta imagen le siguió otra… la morena luciendo un sexy conjunto de lencería negro con ligueros y todo… **— ya puesto creo que me luce muy bien, ¿no crees Ichigo? —**

Se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas mientras luchaba por calmar sus ánimos y respirar normalmente, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y tenía que calmarse. Se estaba excitando sobremanera _**— "no lo puedo creer, solo unas palabras, y ya estoy así de excitado, pero ¿que no se da cuenta la enana que con sus movimientos y palabras me esta volviendo loco?"—**_

— **Espera un momento Rangiku…—** dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a el muchacho y lo sujetaba sutilmente del brazo a la altura de su codo mientras se ponía frente a el para mirarlo, se notaba ansioso y mareado.

— **¿Etto, te encuentras bien Ichigo? —** le preguntó la chica mientras miraba que estaba más rojo que la señal de alto de la esquina. _**—"talvez se me pasó un poco la mano… esta ido… y muy rojo"—**_ pensó la chica.

— **Si… estoy… bien… ya casi llegamos a casa… si quieres te puedes ir con Rangiku… al centro… comercial… nos vemos más tarde… —** dijo respirando con dificultad el muchacho mientras normalizaba su respiración. El chico se veía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no mirarla.

La chica acerco de nuevo el auricular a su oído sin dejar de sostener el brazo del shinigami mientras continuaba su conversación.

— **¿Si? Rangiku, no, no paso nada, solo llevo a Ichigo a su casa y te alcanzo en el centro comercial en unos minutos. No te preocupes, se sintió mareado, casi estoy segura de que es un "resfriado", por eso estaba de mal humor. Si yo te veo en un rato. Adiós —** termino la llamada guardo el celular en su bolsillo mientras observaba el rostro acalorado de su compañero.

— **Vamos Ichigo, te meteré en tu cama para quedarme tranquila mientras salgo con Ranguki — **dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la frente del chico, este se sobresalto a su tacto y pudo sentir como temblaba aun más.

— "_**¿meterme a mi cama…? Claro que si…! pero me encantaría estar el resto de la tarde ahí contigo… ¡UN MOMENTO! Pero que demonios estoy pensando es la ENANA! Es solo RUKIA! ¡ES LA ENANA! ¡ES LA ENANA!!ES…."—**_ y seguía repitiendo eso en su cabeza para tranquilizarse el pelinaranja mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear su cráneo contra un poste para dejar de pensar.

— **¡Vaya! ¡Si estas que ardes! —** dijo la morena mostrándose un poco preocupada mientras apartaba un mechoncito de cabello naranja de la perlada frente del shinigami sustituto, pero por dentro se estaba retorciendo para evitar reírse del pobre chico.

El estaba idiotizado, ese roce solo le provocó un mar de sensaciones que corrieron por todo su cuerpo y su frente se relajó cambiando su expresión por una muy dulce.

— "_**si supieras… ah! me encantan sus manos… son tan delicadas"—**_ pensó mientras se dejaba guiar por la pequeña shinigami que tiraba de su brazo para ayudarlo a avanzar. _**—"Es solo RUKIA! ¡ES LA ENANA! ¡ES LA ENANA!!ES…."—**_ repetía en su mente mientras era prácticamente arrastrado a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki, no había nadie, pero la única que lo notó fue Rukia, el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera dijo algo cuando ella lo llevo a su habitación y lo sentó sobre su cama. Hasta que sus manos volvieron a tocar su frente y sus dedos se colaron entre sus cabellos regresó a la realidad.

— **¿Qué raro? ¿Juraría que tenias fiebre hace un momento, creo que solo era el calor?—** dijo una más tranquila Rukia mientras el chico la observaba fijamente, en ese momento ella se sentía la mujer más hermosa y poderosa de toda la ciudad y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro ocultar la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en el rostro.

— **Bueno, ya te puedes ir tranquila, nos vemos más tarde — **dijo con calma el chico pero con la mirada un poco rara y con las mejillas encendidas mientras retiraba delicadamente la mano de la chica de su frente y hablando muy ronco. Sin darse cuenta mantenía sujeta la mano de la pequeña Shinigami. El tono de su voz erizó la piel de la morena.

—"_**Vete, por favor, vete antes de que me vuelvas loco y no pueda controlarme, mira que estar así de excitado por solo un roce, creo que finalmente si soy un pervertido como Kon"—**_ pensaba el pelinaranja.

—**Tarda todo lo que necesites enana, pero… no demasiado, te esperaremos para cenar —** dijo muy lento y pausado mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante y muy candente a su compañera. Rukia se estremeció, esa mirada era dirigida a ella pero no había rastro del hollow en su mirada, era una mirada… ¿de deseo?, además no soltaba su mano y ella disimuladamente intentaba liberarse de su delicado agarre.

— **eh… te veo más tarde… Ichigo… descansa…—** le dijo ella mientras huía a toda velocidad.

— **Rukia… —** suspiró aliviado el shinigami mientras se recostaba en la cama aun con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Pero sintió un pequeño obstáculo en sus pantalones, una dolorosa erección lo atormentaba y recordó las sutiles caricias de la shinigami al traerlo de regreso a casa. Pero se le olvidó de inmediato al darse cuenta de un importante detalle.

—**¡Al fin solo! Completamente solo… Paz y tranquilidad… —** dijo emocionado.

Se desabrochó el cinturón para aliviar un poco la presión que sentía en su cuerpo y se acomodo tendiéndose en su cama. Cuando lo hacía sintió algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y metió su mano en el y encontró el MP3 que le había prestado Mizuiro. Su cara palideció, se había olvidado de el completamente. Escucho atentamente y no escucho ningún ruido, no sintió la presencia de nadie en la casa ni siquiera de Kon, así que se levanto a cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, y cerro las cortinas de su habitación como si de un delincuente se tratara, se tendió de nuevo en su cama y se colocó los auriculares.

Encendió el pequeño artefacto y una pantalla luminosa llenó de tenue luz su habitación mientras unas imágenes aparecían en el.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno hasta ahí llego el super larguísimo capitulo de hoy, como verán Rangiku es el ser mas terrible, vil, cruel y despiadado sobre la tierra, por enseñarle a Rukia a hacer sufrir a nuestro querido naranjinta XD ajajaja. Y aunque sea verdad que es mala, no deja de caerme bien =D, se que se ve injusto que Rukia le este jugando malas pasadas a nuestro protagonista pero no se apuren, ya vendrá la revancha Naranja, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia. Espero que siga manteniéndolos interesados en mi historia y ya vendrán más capítulos, porfis, solo denme chance de descansar los domingos XD jajaja. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Descubriendo la verdad

Bueno estoy aquí de nuevo con la nueva entrega del fic, ya descanse el dominguito y pensé que estaría listo este fic para el lunes, pero desgraciadamente el trabajo no me permitió avanzar al ritmo que yo quería, pero bueno aquí estamos espero que les agrade el siguiente capítulo del fic.

Les mando saluditos a Eva Vidal, Sakura-Jeka, Katsumi Kurosawa, aLeKuchiki-zr , Mariale, AnNadOnO, kia, metitus, T-Annita, angerukia y Jeka Lukusa gracias por seguir mi historia jejeje, q bueno que se diviertan con ella y que se rían a más no poder; deberían ver cómo me rio sola cuando la estoy escribiendo XD.

Como siempre: Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo y no obtengo regalías de ninguna clase lo escribo solo como fan de esta serie.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

Rukia llegó corriendo al centro comercial, y no era porque fuera retrasada sino porque su cabeza era un lío tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado con el pelinaranja. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Rangiku, estaba empezando a sentir que el asunto se le estaba escapando de las manos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se detuvo solo unos segundos a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol en la plazuela fuera del centro comercial.

**_—"¿Pero, como fue posible que Matsumoto me convenciera de hacer algo como esto? Provocar de esa manera a Ichigo, hacerle pasar tan mal rato. ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar tan fácilmente? Soy patética, debí preguntarle directamente, así no soy yo. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? De Seguro el Idiota se está empezando a hacer ideas equivocadas conmigo"— _**pensaba la morena mientras se internaba al edificio y el aire acondicionado le recibía gratamente.

Dirigió su vista hacía el centro del edificio y allí se encontraban las chicas sentadas en una mesa tomando un té helado. Ahí estaban esperándola ya Rangiku, Yoruchi y Orihime. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mesa, y desconcertada, se dio cuenta que no podría hablar con Matsumoto sin que Orihime y Yoruchi se dieran cuenta de su vergonzoso incidente.

— **¡¿Esto?! En que momento les avisaste a las demás?** — dijo extrañada la morena.

— **Pues Rukia, saliste corriendo detrás de Ichigo y pues como me estoy quedando en casa de Orihime, no sería correcto dejar comer sola en casa a mi anfitriona. Así que después de hablar contigo, venimos a comer aquí —** dijo la Rubia.

— **¿Y Yoruchi?—** insistió Rukia algo dudosa.

— **No me mires así, yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando las vi entrando al centro comercial— **dijo Yoruchi mientras hacia un ademan de restarle importancia.

**—Además, me muero por saber como te fue con Ichigo— **dijo la mujer gato mientras le dedicaba una mirada pícara y llena de curiosidad.

— **¡Matsumoto! ¡Que diablos! ¡Que les contaste**!— dijo Rukia muy alterada y roja a más no poder. La morena comenzaba a hiperventilarse mientras se sentía ligeramente mareada.

—**Nada en concreto, apenas comenzaba a ponerlas al corriente, pero ya casi se lo dijiste con tu actitud—** dijo Rangiku con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Orihime alternaba la mirada entre ellas con una cara de enorme curiosidad.

— **Ah! No me digas que le enseñaste alguna técnica extraña Matsumoto** — dijo divertida Yoruchi **— y bien, dime ¿Era una técnica de búsqueda de información, o un técnica de seducción…?—** dijo pícaramente la chica mientras le picaba las costillas a una Rukia congelada en su sitio.

Rangiku se acerco a Yoruchi y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que la chica abriera demasiado los ojos y soltara una tremenda carcajada. Rukia se sentó con el semblante desencajado a un lado de Orihime, ambas se le quedaron mirándole hasta que dejó de burlarse de la pobre shinigami.

— **¡Eres increíble Matsumoto! ¿Acaso quieres que mate al pobre muchacho?—** decía entre risas Yoruchi.

— **¿Matarlo porque?—** Preguntó Orihime algo preocupada. La conversación era muy extraña ¿ Acaso Rukia estaba molesta con el pelinaranja?

—**¿A que diablos te refieres mujer gato?—** dijo muy molesta Rukia mientras sentía que la vergüenza se le iba a derramar por los poros, estaba demasiado roja y sentía que le ardía la cara.

—**¿Qué pasará si Ichigo decide dejar su timidez a un lado y se deja llevar por tus encantos?—** dijo maliciosamente la mujer de piel oscura mientras le miraba minuciosamente.**—Apuesto a que al menor intento por tocarte un cabello lo cortas en dos con tu espada… ja,ja,ja…**— empezó a burlarse de la pequeña shinigami y Rangiku se unió al coro de risas, provocando el enojo de la morena, y de la nada interrumpió Orihime.

—**¿Kuchiki-san, eso es verdad?—** preguntó algo asustada la chica pelinaranja **— Pero si se nota que el realmente está interesado en ti… eso sería una lástima**— dijo suspirando Orihime y Rukia casi se desmaya.

—**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El… el… interesado en mi?!!!—** dijo tartamudeando Rukia mientras sentía que de un momento a otro se moriría de la vergüenza.

—**umm… veamos…—** dijo Orihime mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca en actitud pensadora **— Kuchiki –san es lo más importante para Ichigo, se deprime horrible cuando ella se va a la Sociedad de Almas, se pone muy celoso también, como hoy que golpeo a Hideki del salón F porque andaba diciendo en los pasillos que eras una antipática alzada porque mirabas a todos con indiferencia, cuando está muy aburrida la clase se la pasa viéndote desde su asiento en el salón, casi quiere matar a Keigo esta mañana porque se lanzó a abrazarte, sonríe como bobo cuando regresas después de mucho tiempo de estar fuera y lo más importante… —** hizo una pausa dramática y su mirada se tornó oscura y terrorífica **— lo he sorprendido varias veces revisando el casillero de las cosas de Kuchiki-san y romper las cartas de amor que le dejan sus admiradores secretos ****— **finalizó asintiendo la pelinaranja mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

—**¡¿QUEEEEEE?!—** grito la morena poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos **— ¡El muy infeliz! ¡¡Esas no eran cartas de amor!! ¡¡Era mi colección de dibujos de chapy´s!!— **dijo furiosa Rukia mientras se le bajaba el sonrojo.

La cara de Orihime se convirtió en una mueca de desaprobación.

—**Bueno, bueno, ese misterio ya se resolvió, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer Rukia? ¿Ya averiguaste lo que necesitabas saber?—** interrumpió la rubia, la conversación se empezaba a desviar del tema.

— **Este… yo…—** dijo la morena y se volvió a sonrojar, se sentó lentamente en su lugar y suspiró sonoramente. —**pues… no creo que sea su hollow… se sonrojo demasiado con lo del ataque de la segunda fase…—**

— **Menos mal—** expresaron las chicas que acompañaban a Rukia.

—**Creo que no debemos preocuparnos tanto, yo confió en que tarde o temprano el naranjita encontrará la manera de controlar definitivamente a su hollow interno. De lo que si no tengo esperanzas es de que le declare su amor a nuestra pequeña Kuchiki este año…—** dijo divertida Yoruchi mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba de su té helado.

— **¿Amor? —** dijo descolocada la morena mientras las chicas se levantaban de su sitio.

—**Vamos Kuchiki-san no pienses demasiado en ello, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta para que te distraigas un poco—** dijo Orihime mientras todas se internaban en una tienda de ropa.

—**Vaya como has madurado mi pequeña Orihime, que bien te hace salir con el cuatro ojos del Quincy—** le dijo Rangiku a la peliroja mientras le revolvía el cabello como si fuera un cachorro. La chica se sonrojo mientras se reía tontamente.

* * *

Comenzaron a mirar los aparadores mientras se paseaba Matsumoto y Orihime muy emocionadas escogiendo blusitas de verano.

Rukia estaba muy distraída recordando la conversación que acababan de tener, todos parecían saber desde hace mucho tiempo que el pelinaranja parecía estar enamorado de ella. Todos menos ella misma. Eso le molestaba. Había otro detalle que también le molestaba, y era el que hasta hace solo unos pocos días también se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de ese estúpido y amargado adolecente que le molestaba todos los días. Y el detalle más importante, si ella al parecer era tan importante para él ¿Porque no le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle acerca de sus pesadillas que tanto lo atormentaban? ¿O sería acaso que lo que soñaba era demasiado vergonzoso? Inconscientemente se volvió a sonrojar, sus pensamientos la traicionaban, y la hacían tratar de imaginarse que estaría soñando el pelinaranja todas las noches.

Seguro no se trataba de hermosos Chapy´s corriendo por los alrededores.

Trataba de ver la ropa pero no se podía concentrar, a su mente acudía el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, lo ronco de su voz, su corazón latía emocionado y feliz por saber lo que podía ocasionar en el con solo unos gestos y palabras. También la asaltó un poco la culpa, por tentarle de esa manera.

Después de un rato, otra clase de pensamientos empezaron a atormentarle. Empezó a imaginar lo que posiblemente estaba haciendo el chico en su ausencia y se sintió sumamente acalorada. La voz de Orihime la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— **Mira Kuchiki-san, a que no es estupendo el diseño de esta… —** dijo mientras colocaba la prenda frente a su pecho mirándola con emoción.

— **Si creo que es linda… pero no le gana a la que encontré de Chapy en color verde —** dijo muy feliz sosteniendo frente a ella una blusita muy sexi, si, pero de su adorado conejo. Mientras a Orihime le salía una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

— **Emm, Rukia-san será mejor que te ayude a encontrar algo un poco más adecuado para ti—** dijo algo nerviosa Orihime mientras se alejaba a otro estante con prendas de vestir.

Se concentro de nuevo en la ropa colgada en el aparador, pero otro detalle la saco de sus pensamientos. Una chica que salió de uno de los probadores pasó nerviosa a su costado mientras se acomodaba la blusa. No le dio importancia hasta que segundos después un chico igual de nervioso salió del mismo vestidor, acomodándose la corbata. Rukia se molesto un poco por haber descubierto a la pareja.

Rangiku se acercó hasta ella con un par de blusas que se acababa de probar y la miró soñadoramente.

—**Recién casados, todos se portan igual de cursis—** dijo sonriendo la Rubia — **me dan envidia se ven tan enamorados…—** y suspiro con nostalgia.

Cuando volvió a mirar con más atención, Rukia se dio cuenta de los anillos que portaban en sus manos. Ella también suspiró, los humanos eran raros. ¿Cómo se comportaría un Ichigo enamorado? _**—"¿Otra vez pensando en él? Eres una tonta, la cursi enamorada eres tu…"—**_ se reprendía mentalmente.

— **Por cierto Rangiku, muchas gracias, muchas veces dude de tus métodos pero sin duda conoces muy bien a los chicos—** dijo de repente la shinigami en un momento en las que las demás se alejaron dejándolas solas.

La rubia levantó los hombros y miró sonriente a Rukia **— después de convivir cientos de años con ellos dentro del escuadrón, algo tenía que aprender, además te sorprenderías de lo honestos que se vuelven después de algunas botellas de sake, ja, ja, ja te sorprenderías de todas las cosas de las que llegas a enterarte—** dijo entre risas.

— **Hay cosas que preferiría no saber nunca… —** contesto ella y la miró con cierta desconfianza antes de volver a preguntar **— ¿Crees que Ichigo se encuentre bien? —** dijo muy bajito la shinigami mientras se ruborizaba y dirigía su mirada a otro sitio.

— **Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes, estará como nuevo, hasta será tan gentil y dócil como un gatito, te lo garantizo —** le dijo mientras Rukia se ruborizaba impresionantemente y se cubría el rostro con una prenda del aparador.

Orihime regreso con tres opciones más de blusas para Rukia y ella se interno en el probador. Mientras se desvestía y veía su reflejo en el espejo, sonrió al recordar el rostro embobado de Ichigo mientras le miraba hablar por teléfono. Se sentía muy feliz, porque todo parecía indicar que el chico estaba perfectamente bien, que no corría peligro de perder el control de su alma. Pero más aun, una calidez muy agradable se empezaba a crear en su pecho. Ella no le era del todo indiferente a su compañero de batallas. Es más le rondaba la idea de que realmente él se sentía atraído hacía ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Todas las noches soñaba, y soñaba con ella, porque siempre murmuraba su nombre y la llamaba dormido. La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Se sonrojó súbitamente y sintió vértigo, se recargó en el muro del probador. Todas las noches soñaba con ella y no eran cosas bonitas y rosas como los cuentos de chapy el conejo.

La imagen de un Ichigo gimiendo su nombre mientras le daba rienda suelta a sus deseos le asalto y ella se estremeció _**—"¿El soñará conmigo todas las noches?"**_— el aire le comenzaba a ser insuficiente en ese pequeño espacio.

Le imagino irrumpiendo en aquel vestidor y atraparla en un abrazo; mordisqueando su cuello y gimiendo su nombre en su oído mientras le acariciaba con pasión, imaginaba sus manos recorriendo todo su torso y acariciando sus caderas mientras se fundían en un ardiente beso. Ella intentando en vano alejarlo de su cuerpo, el luchando contra lo que quedaba de su ropa mientras enterraba las yemas de sus dedos entre su piel y la ropa restante intentando desnudarla por completo.

Se mordió los labios levemente y trató de borrar esos pensamientos mientras se abrazaba ella misma.

Dolía admitirlo, pero también lo amaba y deseaba en una forma hasta ahora desconocida para ella, y si no hacía algo pronto terminaría por enloquecer como él. Se miró al espejo y espero a que su rubor desapareciera para poder salir de esa tienda e irse por fin a casa para dormirse y dejar de pensar cosas imposibles.

Hoy seguramente la que sufriría de insomnio seria ella.

* * *

Notas: Un poco corto este capítulo, lo se, ja,ja,ja es que ya empieza lo emocionante, y Rukia ya se dio una pequeña idea de lo que ha sufrido el pobre de Ichigo los últimos días.

He tenido mucho trabajo y si los fics me alimentaran, créanme que haría fics en lugar de trabajar XD. Pero decidí esforzarme un poquito hoy para entregar el capitulo y no perder el ritmo de entrega. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo =D wiii


	6. El enemigo más temible

Wiiii!! Entre y mire mi fic y había muchos Reviews! Que emoción =3, me da gusto que sigan mi historia, en esta ocasión, para aquellos que pensaron que Ichi era un poco Hentai (^o^) en este se los confirmo ha,ha,ha. Hoy también tendremos un poco drama. No se preocupen no demasiado este capitulo es corto, no me gusta mucho el drama (u_u). Los dejo con el fic y nos leemos pronto.

Es triste pero BLEACH no es mío… es de TITE KUBO y yo no gano nada con mis fics, de lo contrario seria felizmente rica y estaría casada con Ichigo XD jajajajja.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL ENEMIGO MAS TEMIBLE**

Cuando llegó y lo miró gritó de la impresión, el tenía la cara ojerosa como si llevara semanas sin dormir, el cabello enmarañado y juraría que vió un tic nervioso en su parpado derecho.

— **¿Que tienes Ichigo? ¿Que pasó**?— dijo Rukia

— **Nada, está cansado, tuvo que ayudar a papá en la clínica toda la tarde porque sucedió un accidente de trafico. Pero como ya llegamos, Karin y yo iremos a relevarlo a la clínica —** llego Yuzu diciendo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba unas cajas pequeñas.

— **Si…. así… es… —** dijo un Ichigo con una aura negra a su alrededor.

— **bueno chicos, les dejo la cena lista llegamos como a las 5 de la mañana hermanito—** dijo Yuzu mientras Karin cargaba unas bolsas con medicamentos.

— **Descansa Ichigo… Te vez de muerte ja,ja,ja — **y palmeo la espalda de su hermano una Karin un poco preocupada.

— **Ok…—** dijo el casi moribundo muchacho.

—"**Pero que diablos sucedió, digo no puede ser posible, no me digas que no lo dejaron**…"— Rukia se sonrojo furiosamente mientras compadecía al pobre shinigami.

El pelinaranja se sentó en la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza golpeándola con la superficie de la mesa. Se sentía miserable, su único momento de privacidad en meses y se lo habían interrumpido.

**_****** Flash Back ********_**

Estaba recostado en su cama encendiendo el MP3 y unos candentes gemidos inundaron sus oídos, ahora entendía el gesto de felicidad de su amigo cuando le entregó el aparato y el solo lo acepto.

Miró con algo de curiosidad las imágenes del reproductor y el calor de su cuerpo se volvió a reavivar. Menos mal que la enana había decidido perderse toda la tarde en el centro comercial, había sido como un regalo de los dioses que por fin le dejara solito por unas horas después de que lo había incitado de esa manera.

Pauso el video y meditó un momento.

—"_**Estoy tan cansado, debería olvidarme de estas estupideces e intentar dormir"**_— pensó el pelinaranja mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su cama. Intentó relajarse cerrando los ojos, pero el rostro de Rukia de nuevo le venía a la mente.

— "_**¿La enana estará conciente de lo que me provoca con esas actitudes?"—**_ Pensó por un par de minutos _**— "no lo creo… ni si quiera se da una idea de las pasiones que levanta esa mujer"—**_ Cerró los ojos y recordó la conversación y las imágenes de esa día en la cual podía ver el escote accidentalmente mostrado por ella y sus gestos durante la conversación por el teléfono.

—"_**Rukia no hace nada sin pensar, lo más probable es que esté leyendo algún manga raro y este probando mis reacciones, su curiosidad no tiene límites"—**_ se sonrió a la par que seguía pensando en la actitud de la pequeña shinigami _**—"quiere a toda consta aprender todo lo que pueda de nosotros, me pregunto si sentirá de la misma forma que una chica normal"**_—

Nuevamente recordó las sutiles caricias que le dio la chica cuando le tocaba la frente y cuando lo pegaba a su cuerpo llevándolo de regreso a casa.

—"_**No lo puedo negar, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella siempre está en mis pensamientos, creo que comienzo a enamorarme de esa enana testaruda… si hasta sueño con ella… ¡Y que sueños!"**_— pensó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se revolvió incomodo y miró de nuevo el MP3 a su costado, picado por la curiosidad se volvió a colocar los audífonos y encendió de nuevo el aparato.

—"_**Creo que si termino con este asunto, tal vez pueda relajarme y dejaré de soñar de una vez por todas con la enana y podre descansar"—**_se sintió un poco avergonzado consigo mismo pero la falta de sueño ya no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, seguramente Shirosaki en lo profundo de su alma estaría burlándose de el por ser un niñato tan estúpido y débil; incapaz de permitirse perder el control y sentir la emoción y la dicha de robarle un beso a su amada shinigami.

Y quien sabe, si tenía suerte y la enana sentía lo mismo que el, tal vez le robaría más que un beso.

Cerró los ojos y fantaseo con la idea un poco, ¿Qué pasaría si él se atreviera a besarle? Y se imaginó sorprendiéndola cuando entrara por la puerta de su habitación cuando regresara de su paseo por el centro comercial, la abrazaría, la arrastraría contra la puerta y la besaría con pasión. Casi podía imaginar el sabor de sus labios. Se excito mucho más de lo que se hubiera creído, los gemidos en sus oídos estaban estimulando su mente a la par de la imaginación del chico. Se imaginó abriendo violentamente la blusa de la shinigami mientras llenaba de delicados besos esos dulces pechos que aunque pequeños le hacían suspirar de vez en cuando en sus sueños más íntimos, su mano se deslizo entre sus ropas y le dio rienda suelta a su pensamiento. Se imaginó recorriendo su blanca piel desde su pecho hasta llegar al límite de su cintura e introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la falda gris del instituto mientras ella gemía.

Sentía su cuerpo tensarse estaba tan sensible en su intimidad, la tensión acumulada era mucha. Sabía que talvez por lo mismo no duraría mucho, pero aun así aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, quería acabar pronto aquel tormento.

Pero un fuerte estruendo lo interrumpió, se levantó asustado de la cama, escucho unos pasos, era su padre, que grito desde el piso inferior pidiendo su ayuda. Un accidente automovilístico había ocurrido apenas hacia una hora y necesitaba apoyo con los heridos. Y ahí se fue al carajo toda la fantasía y lo demás; el resto de la tarde solo fue correr de un lado a otro ayudando a su padre.

_******* Fin del Flash Back *******_

Oh si, el era un chico muy desdichado, quería que todo el mundo se acabara explotara o se extinguiera… que lo dejaran tranquilo, quería desaparecerse en una isla desierta, cazar su propia comida, construir un refugio, y porque no, poder andar desnudo por la playa en completa libertad.

Quería y necesitaba dormir… Quería solo quedar inconsciente para dejar de sentir ese terrible dolor en su bajo vientre. Golpeaba repetidamente su frente contra la superficie de la mesa mientras una preocupada Rukia lo observaba de cerca.

A ella le dolía verlo así, se sentía culpable, lo que lo tenía alterado era su presencia en aquella casa, y no tenía el suficiente valor para hablar las cosas de frente con él y exponerle que su acoso era una consecuencia del creciente temor que sentía al creer que el perdía su batalla interna con el temible hollow que habitaba su alma.

— **Calentaré la cena —** dijo sin más mientras se ponía de pie el pelinaranja. Rukia le miró erguirse a toda su altura y pasar a un lado de ella totalmente decaído. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentirlo pasar tan cerca de su cuerpo. Recién había caído en la cuenta de que le afectaba la cercanía de Ichigo. Se quedó de pié inmóvil mientras se permitía observarle a detalle.

Sus hábiles manos se movían de un lado para otro disponiendo las cosas en las que calentaría la cena, mientras en su frente con su seño habitual denotaba concentración en su tarea. Después miro su delicada nariz un momento solo para perderse mirando detenidamente sus labios.

Ichigo estaba totalmente distraído en su tarea que ni noto cuanto tiempo le observó la morena. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras sentía que se sofocaba en aquella habitación. Sus piernas la tenían anclada a aquel sitio. Ya no podía engañarse más, la realidad le golpeo el rostro _**—"me atraes demasiado, creo que en el fondo siempre supe que me gustas Ichigo, pero nunca lo quise admitir"—**_ pensó la chica mientras le recorría un escalofrío al ver que el muchacho se acercaba un poco más a ella para alcanzar la tapa de una de las ollas a un costado de donde se encontraba ella.

Al tomar la tapa rozó ligeramente el brazo de Rukia, al sentir ligeramente el calor que se desprendía del cuerpo del chico, la invadió la apremiante necesidad de abrazarle. Pero lo reprimió con todas las fuerzas de su voluntad.

Apagó el fuego de la estufa y se giró en su sitio mientras iba bostezando estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para estirar su cansada espalda. Ella le miró pasmada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera. No recordaba que el chico se moviera de forma tan fascinante, pero en ese momento, el movimiento de su cuerpo era lo más interesante que hubiera observado en su vida.

El volvió a sentarse y a golpear su frente ligeramente con la superficie de la mesa. Era ahora o nunca, el último recurso que le quedaba a Rukia era convencerle de que podía confiar en ella. Se armó de valor y se puso de pie a espaldas del chico. Tenía que preguntarle sus dudas directamente o corría el riesgo de perder a su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas. Pero tenía que crear un ambiente de confianza. Decidió aplicar el último consejo que le dio Yoruchi al despedirse, correría el riesgo.

Con miedo, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y comenzó a darle un ligero masaje que hizo que de inmediato, el chico se tensara. Al hacerlo sintió como si su cuerpo hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, pero no era momento de acobardarse, si deseaba acercarse a él debía arriesgarse un poco.

— **¿Eh Ichigo, estas cansado? —** le dijo en tono neutral la morena mientras le daba un ligero masaje a sus hombros.

— **Eh! Que haces! —** dijo muy asustado y nervioso el pelinaranja.

— **Usando una técnica de puntos de presión para ayudarte a dormir—** dijo desentendida la morena para ocultar su creciente nervisismo mientras continuaba con el masaje a los hombros del shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo quedó impactado al sentir sus delicadas manos apretando sus hombros **— ¡¿Qué te pasa enana?! Estas muy rara, así no eres tu… —** dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

— **¡Callate niñato estoy intentado ser amable, y me vas a dejar! —** le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras lo obligaba a permanecer sentado y reinició el masaje en sus hombros.

— **Tan tierna como siempre… enana… auch! —** dijo el pelinaranja, la chica lo apretó muy fuerte para que se tragara el insulto recibido.

—"_**Me retracto, a quien en su sano juicio podría querer enamorarse de una enana tan cálida como un cubo de hielo"—**_ pensaba el chico, se sentía muy extraño.

Así permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras ella continuaba con su masaje, escogiendo en su cabeza las palabras para interrogar al chico; cuando ella sintió que el comenzaba a relajarse deslizó sus manos un poco más abajo en su espalda que también sintió llena de nudos.

— "_**esto es el paraíso… y yo que quería irme… simplemente… agradable…" **_**—** pensó el chico mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación de las manos de la chica en su cuerpo.

Ella se acercó un poco a su oído y le dijo lo más bajito de volumen que pudo.

— **Ichigo, sabes, se que a veces soy una molestia, pero si necesitas tiempo para ti o estar a solas solo dímelo, lo entenderé, entre la clínica, tu familia y los hollows te estas desgastando demasiado—** dijo ella un poco triste, pero con la esperanza de que él se abriera y le contara lo que le pasaba.

— **tu nunca serás una molestia…. y menos si sabes dar masajes como estos…—** dijo un Ichigo que comenzaba a relajarse, pero al instante se tensiono de nuevo.

— "_**Pero que le acabo de decir, espero que no lo tome como una ofensa… ya veo venir la pelea…" —**_ pensó el chico mientras empezaba a preocuparse. Pero solo sintió otro golpe en su cabeza, como el anterior y Rukia comenzó el masaje nuevamente en sus hombros.

— **Descerebrado, ya te pusiste tenso de nuevo… tendré que volver a comenzar…—** dijo calmadamente la shinigami mientras le volvía a masajear sus adoloridos hombros. Estos cedieron rápidamente, Ichigo se sentía extraño pero relajado gracias a las manos de la chica.

— "_**Demonios, que le pasa a este bocazas, mira que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque me cuente que le pasa y casi lo arruina… pero me muero de la vergüenza… como le voy a preguntar nada más así si lo que tiene es solo tensión sexual o que si es su hollow intentando apoderarse se su cuerpo ¿Qué puedo hacer? Parecía buena idea lo del masaje cuando lo sugirió Yoruchi, pero ahora creo que la que esta tensa soy yo"—**_ Pensaba la chica mientras el chico comenzaba a sentir que el cansancio le pasaba factura, se hubiese dormido de no ser porque Rukia hablo nuevamente.

— **Eh cabeza de zanahoria… ¿Quieres cenar? —** dijo la shinigami amistosamente sacando de su letargo al pelinaranja.

— **Si, creo que tengo un poco de hambre —** contesto el, y sintió como la morena se separaba de el para servir la cena de ambos. La actitud de la morena era demasiado extraña, algo quería, pero no podía ni imaginar que estaría pasando por su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar así que lo dejo pasar.

Cenaron en un cómodo silencio y después de levantar los platos ella se le quedó mirando seriamente.

— **Solo por hoy y únicamente hoy te salvaras de lavar los platos… imagina que es uno de esos días donde pasa un milagro y la buena, hermosa e inteligente Kuchiki Rukia te cederá el honor de que te subas a dar un baño primero y que te vayas directamente a la cama —** dijo muy seria Rukia mientras Ichigo la miraba con cara de incredulidad.

— **Ah! ¡Quien eres tú y que le hiciste a Rukia! —** gritó el pelinaranja mientras le apuntaba con un dedo y fue golpeado inmediatamente por una shinigami furiosa.

— **¡Que te pasa estúpido niñato! ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Vas a asustar a los vecinos! —**

— **¡Es que no se puede tener tanta suerte! ¡Que rompiste esta vez enana! —**

— **¡Yo no rompí nada! —** contesto ofendida.

— **¡Entonces de que se trata!—** dijo el mirándola desconfiado.

— **¡Mírate nada más estas hecho polvo! ¡Si no descansas y nos llega una alarma de Hollow no me servirá de nada un Shinigami sustituto que se este cayendo de sueño a media batalla! —** y ahí se fue a la basura todo el encanto de la amabilidad y el dichoso masaje.

Ichigo se sintió muy defraudado y un sentimiento de tristeza se le clavo en el pecho. Pensó que la morena había sido amable con el por gusto pero resulto ser solo un sacrificio para mantener alerta a su guerrero personal.

—"_**Pero como pude pensar por un segundo que esa enana del demonio me gustaba un poco, si es una maquina de lucha sin sentimiento"—**_ Quiso continuar peleando pero desistió, dejo sola a la chica en la cocina y decepcionado se fue a dar un baño rápido, se cambio y decidió poner fin a su terrible día de la mejor manera que conocía… perderse en la inconsciencia del sueño.

— **Ichigo…—** dijo la morena mientras terminaba de lavar los platos y rememoraba su conversación, había visto una mirada de tristeza en el mientras la dejaba sola en aquella habitación y su corazón le dolía.

* * *

Notas: Ya casi estamos en la recta final de este fic, el día de hoy le puse algo de drama a la historia, pero todo está justificado, tengan fe de que la reconciliación de nuestros protagonistas estará muy interesante… pero no si antes que nuestro querido Ichigo haga sufrir un poco a nuestra querida Rukia. XD ja,ja,ja


	7. DERRIBANDO BARRERAS

Después de una agotadora semana de trabajo, logre sacar el siguiente capitulo, ando un poquito corta de tiempo pero si leo sus reviews el fin de semana les contestare hasta el siguiente capitulo les devolveré sus saluditos. Por cierto a todos los que viven en Chile! Les mando mis oraciones, espero que estén bien y que pronto logren salir de este predicamento de la naturaleza que les toco vivir.

Tite Kubo es el único y original dueño de bleach, y el tiene todos los derechos. Este es solo un fic creado por una fan. Entren y disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**DERRIBANDO BARRERAS**

Se giró de nuevo y se acurrucó debajo de las mantas, sentía un terrible vacío en su pecho, nunca se imagino que el sentimiento de vacío fuese tan intenso y todo por las palabras de la shinigami. No se consideraba una persona cursi, ni demasiado sensible, pero las palabras de la morena le calaron hondo. Se sentía molesto por sentirse de esa manera, era algo así como un dolor sordo que se anidaba en su pecho. No lo había sentido nunca y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y la pequeña shinigami llegaba recién bañada y lista para dormir. _**—"ya debe estar dormido, hace rato que subió y tiene las luces apagadas… será mejor que no haga ruido" —**_ pensaba mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada en la oscuridad un poco iluminada por la luz de la luna, ella intentaba colarse sin hacer ruido a su cama en el armario del joven. Con tan mala suerte que tiró unos libros mal acomodados e hizo un tremendo escándalo.

— **Enana estúpida… tienes dos pies izquierdos—** gruño Ichigo desde su cama sin moverse.

— **¿Aun no te duermes?—** dijo aparentemente tranquila mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico para intentar verlo en la oscuridad. Esta situación estaba terminando con su paciencia.

Rukia encendió la luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio y empezó a levantar un poco los libros del suelo en silencio.

— "_**no puedo dormir" —**_ pensaba el pelinaranja después de removerse entre sus sabanas una vez más. No le contestó a la shinigami, estaba enojado y por alguna extraña razón sabía que la haría enojar con su indiferencia. Le dio la espalda y se oculto debajo de la manta. Pero no se sentía cómodo, ya se había dado vueltas en la cama unas cincuenta veces, se había acostado boca abajo intentando dormirse. Pero no lo logró, se asomó por una abertura de la cobija y miró de reojo el reloj a un lado de su cama, los minutos se le escapaban rápidamente sin conciliar el sueño.

La morena se sintió un poco molesta con la indiferencia del chico pero prefirió no iniciar una discusión con él. Apagó la luz se interno en silencio en el armario sin hacer ruido ni decir media palabra, pero sin dejar de observar al pelinaranja acostado en la cama. En esta ocasión no cerró la puerta del armario. Intentaría conversar con él antes de que el sueño le venciera.

— "_**ya estoy harto, quiero descansar… necesito dormir… no puedo seguir así" —**_ pensaba el chico mientras se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo. Estaba molesto con Rukia por lo que le había dicho en la cocina. Estaba fastidiado de dar vueltas en la cama y se levanto a acomodar las sabanas, después la almohada, volteó el colchón y nada. No podía acomodarse y descansar. Se tiró en el suelo, y nada, no podía dormir.

Tal vez lo que lo tenía intranquilo era la posibilidad de que la enana en cualquier momento se acercara a decirle algo antes de dormirse y él no quería ni cruzar media palabra con ella. Estaba muy decepcionado de la actitud de ella y muy dolido por tener que aceptar la realidad de que Rukia solo lo veía como un mero peón en esta lucha contra los temibles hollows.

—"_**Y pensar que yo estaba considerando la idea de ser algo más…"**_ — pensaba triste el pelinaranja.

— **Ah! Al demonio! ¡Me largo de aquí!—** bufó enojado y se levantó de la cama, en dirección a la habitación de sus hermanas. Rukia ya se había acomodado en su closet, no le echaría de menos.

Tal vez sus hermanas se extrañarían de verlo ahí pero no lo despertarían, además podría usar la cama que la morena se negaba a usar desde ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, de camino a la recamara de sus hermanas recordó las palabras de la morena: _**— "¡Mírate nada más estas hecho polvo! ¡Si no descansas y nos llega una alarma de Hollow no me servirá de nada un Shinigami sustituto que se esté cayendo de sueño a media batalla!"**__—_ un sentimiento de enojo se fue creando en su pecho apretó los puños y se dispuso a marcharse más rápido, continuó su marcha con un pasó muy fuerte en el piso y resbaló con un charco que provenía del interior del baño.

Cayó de lleno en el suelo, de espaldas y su cabeza golpeó el suelo haciendo un tremendo estruendo. Se quejó adolorido, y se revolvió en el suelo, estaba aturdido por la caída y se asustó al sentir que era tomado fuertemente por el cuello.

—**¡Ichigo! —** Gritó espantada Rukia mientras le levantaba del suelo la cabeza.

—**¡Ouch!— **gimió bajito

— **Espera un segundo… no te muevas tan rápido**— dijo la morena.

— **Estoy bien… solo iba al baño… por eso te digo que tengas cuidado con mojar el piso…—**dijo desorientado el pelinaranja mientras buscaba enfocar su vista. Apartó las manos de la morena de su cuello con las manos y se sentó en el piso gruñendo, al parecer ese terrible día no llegaba a su fin.

—**¿A donde ibas?—** preguntó la morena mientras se ponía en cuclillas para mirarle de cerca.

—**A tu cama, porque en la mía no puedo dormir****—** contesto frío y serio, todavía estaba aturdido por el golpe.

Rukia se extraño de la actitud del muchacho y bajó la mirada. El chico debía estar demasiado molesto con ella, no inició una pelea, como era habitual. En otro momento el chico le hubiera declarado la guerra por olvidar secar el piso. La estaba ignorando por completo.

El pelinaranja se tocó la parte detrás de la cabeza y suspiró derrotado. Se levantó y regresó a su habitación muy despacio dejando sola a Rukia en el pasillo.

Ya no tenía caso ir a la habitación de sus hermanas, ya la morena se había dado cuenta de sus intensiones de huir. Y para colmo había fallado en su huida tan patéticamente que ya no tenía energías de lucha, iba caminando, bueno casi arrastrando los pies, inconscientemente deseaba haber quedado noqueado en la caída, tal vez así podría haber descansado un poco.

Al entrar a su habitación le recibió una brisa fría que se había colado por su ventana abierta. Sintió un poco de frío por haberse mojado con el agua en el suelo al caerse y sin pensar de quitó su camisa de dormir y la tiró al rincón más lejano de su habitación mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

Ella le iba siguiendo los pasos, cuando la visión del chico semidesnudo a media luz le inundó los ojos. Sostuvo el aire de la impresión y se deleito con la vista. El pelinaranja caminaba pausadamente dándole la espalda mientras que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le delineaba los hombros un poco caídos por su mala postura. Sus hombros eran algo anchos y la luz ayudaba a delinear los músculos de sus brazos, conocía de sobra su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad a la hora de la lucha, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado cuan sensuales podían ser sus movimientos en la penumbra de aquella habitación. ¿Era su imaginación o de pronto comenzaba a hacer más calor en ese lugar?

Y no pudo moverse ni un centímetro más, se congelo en su lugar y un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la piel. _**—"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarle?"**_— se pregunto la morena sumamente ofuscada por las sensaciones que le provocaba el ver al pelinaranja. Pero a pesar de estar asustada con sus propias reacciones no pudo evitar continuar recorriendo la silueta del muchacho con la mirada. Ichigo levanto uno de sus brazos y revolvió su cabello tratando de calmar su ansiedad por no tener sueño mientras la morena se mordía los labios inconscientemente al tener una mejor vista de sus definidos brazos.

A Ichigo le extraño el prolongado silencio y decidió girar de medio lado a ver qué había pasado con su forzada compañera de habitación. Gracias a la oscuridad podría ver donde estaba sin que ella se diera cuenta de que le miraba.

—" _**¡Oh, por todos los cielos!"**_— gimió mentalmente la morena, el shinigami sustituto le estaba regalando la hermosa imagen de su delineado vientre, sus abdominales estaban curiosamente delineados en la penumbra, era una imagen sencillamente imposible de olvidar. De forma inconsciente, su mirada se deslizó por todo su vientre, bajo por su ombligo y siguió descendiendo hasta la cintura de su pijama.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo le miraba.

Algún switch en su cabeza se activó, porque una tensión en su vientre le atacó de súbito y el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo se acumuló en su cabeza en un instante, lo que provocó que Rukia se sonrojara al máximo. Pero a pesar de eso, ella no pudo dejar de seguir su recorrido visual bajando la mirada hacía el tamaño del bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones del chico, aunque a ella nunca le había interesado mirar así a un hombre y carecía de cualquier curiosidad con intensiones sexuales hacía alguno de ellos, conocía la anatomía de los chicos bastante bien y Rukia casi podía afirmar que estaba generosamente dotado.

Ichigo la miró aun de pie detrás de él y fastidiado llegó al borde de su cama, y se dejó caer de frente sobre el colchón.

Por el momento se terminó la mágica visión que tenía de su compañero, con su movimiento salió de su letargo y continuo con su camino quedando de pie frente a la cama del pelinaranja. Le hablo en voz baja, casi un susurro. La voz no podía salir de su reseca garganta, y el aire se le hacía difícil para respirar. Pero aún así logro articular una frase coherente.

— **No puedes dormir ¿Verdad?. Llevas días sin dormir Ichigo, acaso es tu hollow el que no te deja descansar y por eso estas de tan mal humor…—** dijo la morena seria acercándose un paso más a la cama mientras intentaba reprimir sus emociones.

— **Otra vez de nuevo con eso… ¡Con un demonio! ¡Que estoy bien!—** dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en la almohada gritando **— ¡No me pasa nada! ¡Para ustedes todo son Hollows y amenazas de …! —** el chico se detuvo de súbito Rukia había colocado su mano en uno de sus hombros y con la otra inmovilizaba uno de sus brazos en su espalda mientras se había sentado en su cintura rodeándolo con sus piernas. Al hacerlo ella sintió como si su sangre comenzase a hervir en sus venas.

— **Calma Ichigo, solo te hice una pregunta, no tienes porque alterarte y prometo dejar de molestarte con el asunto del Hollow interior si me respondes una sola pregunta más, pero con toda sinceridad —** y comenzó a liberarlo un poco del agarre usando toda la fuerza de su voluntad. Si era su hollow el que estaba ganando la batalla, debía intentar inmovilizarlo o la atacaría por sorpresa.

Ichigo resopló contra la almohada y es que sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de la chica pegado a su espalda rodeándolo con sus piernas no era cualquier cosa, estaba sinceramente impactado por el rápido movimiento de la morena. Ahora tenía la seguridad de que Chapy había aprendido a hacer llaves de lucha con Rukia, pero ella era menos brusca, su intensión no era lastimarlo sino inmovilizarlo.

— **De acuerdo, dime —** dijo con esfuerzo el pelinaranja mientras intentaba calmar su enojo y evaluaba la situación. No estaba en posición de hacer enojar a la morena, la fuerte llave que le estaba aplicando no le daría la oportunidad de escapar.

— **Solo responde con un si o con un no… eso lo hará más sencillo para ti… no quiero explicaciones, solo quiero que seas sincero… — **dijo muy nerviosa Rukia mientras se inclinaba para decirle al oído su pregunta. Al tener tan cerca el cuello del pelinaranja la invadió de lleno el aroma del cuerpo del chico. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido de emoción.

El pelinaranja por su parte sacaba sus propias conclusiones_** —" Ahí va, seguramente me preguntará si quiero continuar siendo un shinigami sustituto a pesar del cansancio, la enana está loca si cree que seré por siempre un peón de la sociedad de almas y que siempre que ella quiera saldré corriendo a terminar con el enemigo, si quiere que la siga ayudando con ellos le costará convencerme de que salga a luchar de nuevo"**_— pensaba el chico mientras tensaba cada uno de sus músculos a causa del coraje que sentía en ese momento. —_**"temple de hielo"**_— pensó. La haría sufrir un poco. El deseaba seguir protegiendo a los suyos, pero no le caería nada mal que cuando menos ella dijera un **_porfavor _**y un **_gracias Ichigo_**.

— **¡Maldita sea Rukia! ¡Dime de una buena vez que me pone de los nervios que estés divagando tanto, ¿que demonios quieres saber?! ¡Pregunta Demonios! — **ya estaba perdiendo de nuevo los estribos el shinigami cuando sintió el pecho de la chica pegarse a su espalda y su calido aliento en su oído, quedándose congelado de inmediato. Su temple de hielo se fracturo al instante.

Todos lo poros de su cuerpo se erizaron, e hizo conciencia de que su cuerpo falso respondía a la cercanía del Shinigami sustituto. Tomó aire fuertemente para intentar calmar su excitación y empezó a hablar bajito a manera de confidencia.

— **Si no estas luchando contra tu hollow… pienso que estas actuando de esta forma, tan violenta y furiosa porque… porque estas… demasiado… mmm… no se como decir esto… ¿Tenso?… —** dijo la chica y la voz le tembló a causa del nerviosismo pero continuo **— sexualmente… ¿es así? —** Sintió como su cabeza casi explotaba por el sonrojo que le invadió, al fin le había preguntado, se moría de la vergüenza pero la actitud del muchacho la estaba obligando a tomar medidas drásticas.

Ichigo, por su lado, deseaba ser muerto, encadenado, tirado al pozo más profundo de Hueco Mundo y ser olvidado bajo una eternidad de arena sobre sus restos.

—**"¿C**_**omo me puede preguntar una cosa como esa?, ¿Me ha pillado infraganti mirándola lascivamente, soy tan transparente que ¡Hasta ella se dio cuenta!? La verdad duele… sin darme cuenta me volví un verdadero degenerado"—**_ pensó el antes de comenzar a gritar con su rostro más hundido en esa mullida almohada.

— **¡SI, Está bien! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Contenta! ¡Soy un estúpido adolescente que no puede controlar sus hormonas! ¡Déjame tranquilooo! ¡No me puedo… ! —** Gritaba pero ella gritó también en su oído **— ¡Cállate no me grites! Ya contestaste mi pregunta… no quiero saber más… esto es demasiado vergonzoso ¡No te hubiera preguntado si no estuviera tan preocupada! — **dijo finalmente.

—"_**¿Ella preocupada por mi? Para nada, solo soy para ella un maldito soldado mata hollows…" —**_ se quedo pensando el chico mientras los dos guardaron un silencio incomodo, pero ella lo rompió con un suspiro muy fuerte que le causo un escalofrío al chico.

— **Me alegra que solo sea eso, no debí dudar de tu capacidad de controlar a tu hollow, no eres una persona cualquiera, se que eres más fuerte que el, pero, estas bajo mucha presión, tenia miedo, yo también me pongo de mal humor y por eso siempre terminamos discutiendo —** dijo la chica mientras volvía a suspirar, la cercanía del chico la estaba desquiciando.

— **Discúlpame por avergonzarte de esta manera, necesitaba saber que sucedía, te guardas todo y yo… lamento también el haberte provocado con mi escote en la tarde… — **dijo finalmente.

— **¡¿Que dijiste?! — **dijo muy alterado el muchacho.

— **Que lo sentía —** repitió la shinigami realmente arrepentida.

— **¡NO… ESO NO! ¡En verdad te atreviste a mostrarme tu escote a propósito! —**

— **¡Si…! ¡Todo Fue idea de Rangiku! …casi muero de vergüenza—** dijo lo último casi en un susurro la morena.

Se sintió otro prolongado silencio mientras el se volvía a mover bajo el cuerpo de Rukia.

— **Me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero me doy cuenta de que cada vez me sorprendes más enana, me trague todito el cuento del tropiezo —** dijo suavemente el pelinaranja mientras se relajaba de nuevo y escondía su rostro en la cama un poco humillado por ser tan débil_**.—"Después de todo creo que si soy un autentico pervertido y ella una autentica manipuladora sin sentimientos"— **_admitió mentalmente el chico. Después de una pausa incomoda continuo.

— **Enana del demonio, ya no te juntes con Rangiku, te estas haciendo una pervertida, así no eres tu… ya decía yo que te comportabas extraña… y luego lo del masaje… —** dijo finalmente con algo de nostalgia mientras levantaba su rostro y apoyaba su barbilla sobre la almohada, el hubiese deseado que su intento por seducirle fuera motivado por algún sentimiento de la morena hacia el.

—**¡No soy una pervertida! Y lo del masaje fue idea mía… te veías muy mal…—** decía Rukia y sintió como el tensaba debajo de ella.

— **¡Si claro! Si no estoy concentrado y preparado para la lucha como un maldito soldado no les sirvo para nada a la Sociedad de Almas No?!! —** dijo el con un ligero tono de amargura en su voz.

Ella le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza mientras bufaba cansada de la conversación.

— **Claro que no idiota, lo hice porque quise es todo**…— dijo algo sonrojada la morena. Luchando interiormente por no abrazar al tonto cabeza de zanahoria y repetirle mil veces que no era solamente un mata-hollows controlado por la sociedad de almas. Pero no podría confesarle asi como así que disfruto enormemente el poder tocar su cuerpo y compartir ese momento de intimidad con el.

— **No te creo ni media palabra… —** contesto fríamente Ichigo, pero en realidad sentía que en esa habitación hacía más calor que hacía unos momentos. Sonrió internamente al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña shinigami. Sin saberlo, ella ya había sido perdonada por él.

La morena sintió una punzada clavarse en su pecho. Ichigo no le creía sus buenas intensiones. Pero trataría de convencerlo, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

— **¡Claro!, soy muy buena… me enseñaron mucho mis maestros, después de todo terminaba destrozada con tanto entrenamiento con la espada… —** dijo muy efusiva la morena mientras se disponía a levantarse.

— **Demuéstralo… —** dijo algo aventurado el chico, mientras la morena desistía de su movimiento de levantarse.

— **¿Qué? —** preguntó algo nerviosa.

— **Continua con tu masaje, hasta que me duerma… me lo debes por lo de la treta del escote… —** dijo con algo de malicia, después de todo ella se había aprovechado de la situación para sacarle información a su parecer se lo debía. Sintió como poco a poco ese sentimiento de vacío desaparecía de su pecho. El tenía razón, la enana había estado jugando con sus sentimientos con la intensión de averiguar que le pasaba y solo por eso, la haría rabiar un poco, sabía que ella se negaría, se iría y por fin lo dejaría dormir en paz. En el fondo deseaba hacerla sufrir un poquito.

— **Esta bien pero no intentes nada raro Kurosaki-kun —** dijo melosa con la voz que usaba con sus compañeros de clases mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Ichigo se congelo de la impresión _**—"no puedo creer que la enana aceptara… pero ese tonito me desquicia, odio cuando habla así…"— **_El bufó con molestia pero no dijo más.

Ella puso sus palmas en el centro de su espalda y pudo sentir un ligero estremecimiento en él al hacer contacto con sus manos. Comenzó un movimiento de arriba abajo utilizando sus dedos, podía sentir la respiración pausada de su compañero debajo de sus manos y la tibieza de su cuerpo.

— **mmm… eso se siente bien, pero enana tendrás que esforzarte más, esa caída en el piso del baño me dejó muy mal —** dijo el chico a manera de reproche, mientras relajaba un poco más su cuerpo. Se aprovecharía se la situación lo más que pudiera, claro sin llegar a perder el control, si la hacía enojar más de la cuenta corría el riesgo de ser cortado a la mitad por la espada de una shinigami furiosa.

La morena gruño molesta, porque el pelinaranja le echaba en cara lo del piso mojado. Pero no dijo nada, le guardaría los reproches para otro día. Pero hizo la anotación mental de rayar el cuaderno de algebra del pelinaranja con dulces y hermosos chapy´s de colores.

Rukia comenzó a deslizar sus manos hasta que sus dedos apretaron los hombros de Ichigo y siguieron con un movimiento circular.

—"_**¿Cómo me metí en este lío?"—**_ se preguntaba la pequeña Shinigami mientras se estremecía por sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del joven pelinaranja.

En cambio el ya no pensaba, solo se sumergía en un sinfín de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, el cansancio le estaba ganando la batalla y el sueño le invadía.

Cuando exhalo el aire de sus pulmones, ella presionó fuertemente la espalda del chico hacia abajo haciendo crujir los huesos de la espalda del chico. El es estremeció pero una sensación de relajación le llegó de pronto, sintiendo que se derretía en las manos de la morena no pudo reprimir un suspiro de complacencia.

Rukia podía escuchar un sin número de suspiros provenir del muchacho y sentía como se iba relajando en extremo, tardaría poco en dormirse, pero ella muy por el contrario estaba extasiada… nunca había vivido un momento tan íntimo con el chico.

— "_**esto es tan calido, tan personal, nunca se había comportado tan abierto conmigo, con nadie se muestra tan receptivo" —**_ pensaba la morena mientras su corazón latía furiosamente. Su pecho comenzaba a dolerle, en realidad no sabía que la había hecho aceptar darle un masaje, pero sin duda a veces las circunstancias se tuercen a su favor, al fin aceptaba que en secreto siempre anhelo estar así con su amigo, peor aún, ya no lo sentía como su amigo, sino como algo más.

— "_**nunca lo hubiese creído, estar así con el… odio admitirlo pero es sumamente atractivo, para que negarlo, siempre me pareció tan sensual… su andar… la forma de su espalda… su cabello… su aroma… el calor de su cuerpo" —**_ pensaba la morena, su cerebro le estaba traicionando, fueron sus pensamientos la que la orillaron a dejarse llevar por el momento_**— "como quisiera sentir el calor de toda su piel en mis manos" —**_ pensó mientras deslizaba sus manos un poco más abajo por la espalda del muchacho para tocar un poco más de su piel.

Ambos se estremecieron al contacto, solo que el efecto fue contrario en ambos, ella se sintió mareada por el súbito cambió de temperatura en su cuerpo y el le dijo entre risas.

— **Ah! Ja,ja,ja Espera me haces cosquillas enana…—** dijo el chico pero no obtuvo respuesta.

— **¿Rukia? —** preguntó dudoso ante su silencio.

Las manos de la chica volvieron a recorrer su espalda de abajo hacia arriba y él se tensó. Algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

— **¿si? —** contesto distraída.

— **em… nada… —** contesto el chico un poco más calmado al parecer, pero el sentía que su sangre había aumentado su temperatura dos grados.

— **Te caíste demasiado fuerte... — **dijo algo seria la shinigami y al muchacho le recorrió otro escalofrío

—**¿Te duele el cuello…? —** Preguntó la morena con voz muy tenue.

El exhaló fuerte para intentar calmar su nerviosismo _**— "estoy demasiado tenso, ella lo sabe, me preguntó que estará pensando para seguir tocándome de esta manera" —**_ se hundió más en el colchón mientras quemaba lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia. Ella continuó con el masaje y el chico se relajó de nuevo, estaba tan cansado que decidió olvidarse de todo y se dejó vencer por el sueño, sus parpados pesaban demasiado y cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

Rukia muy por el contrario, empezaba a sentir que su cuello se tensaba y el nerviosismo le apretaba el pecho; cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, si pudiese ver su reflejo en un espejo comprobaría que sus ardientes mejillas estaría de un brillante color rojo.

Siguió con el recorrido aprendido años atrás y comenzó a bajar el movimiento de sus manos desde los hombros del muchacho hasta los brazos que descansaban a un costado del cuerpo del pelinaranja mientras seguía observando con curiosidad la espada del muchacho.

— "_**¿A caso esta tan cansado que no le importa que lo este mimando así? Siempre es tan serio, y demuestra ser tan duro ante los chicos. Pero ahora está tan tranquilo, tal vez y hasta ya se durmió"—**_ pensó ella mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente intentando ver su cara, pero por la diferencia de altura no pudo conseguirlo. Bajo su rostro derrotada porque por más que se estiraba no lograba ver si seguía dormido y cuando lo hizo se encontró a escasos centímetros de la espalda de chico. La respiración tranquila del muchacho hacía que su espalda subiera de arriba abajo pausadamente, y ella se perdió en su ancha espalda hipnotizada por el ritmo de su respiración.

En un arrebato colocó sus labios a la altura de sus hombros y le beso delicadamente. _**— "como lo pensé, su piel es muy cálida"—**_ pensó y el pánico la invadió de pronto al escuchar un fuerte gemido del pelinaranja. _**— "¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ACABO DE HACER?" —**_ pensó la morena.

Ichigo casi se había dormido cuando sintió la caricia en su espalda y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, al principio pensó que estaba soñando pero al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de la morena que estaba sentada en su espalda se dio cuenta de que en realidad aun continuaba en aquella habitación recibiendo las caricias de su amada diosa de la muerte.

— **eso… eso se sintió muy bien… —** dijo dificultosamente el joven shinigami despertando de su letargo.

— **Esto… yo… —** dijo ella muy nerviosa al notar la magnitud de su atrevimiento.

— …**sigue por favor… —** dijo casi anhelante el pelinaranja.

— **¡¿Que?! —** dijo sorprendida ella ¿acaso el niñato hablaba en serio?

— **eres una experta, me siento genial… continua… además todavía me duele la espalda… esa caída estuvo muy fuerte…** — dijo casi en un susurro, casi un gruñidito, mientras se relajaba más.

— **Esta bien pero no te acostumbres esto es solo una ocasión especial—** dijo aparentando molestía la shinigami. Pero en realidad comenzaba a temblar, estaba demasiado ansiosa por la cercanía del shinigami sustituto.

— **Nunca pensaría otra cosa** — contraataco el pelinaranja.

—"**debe estar bromeando pero… su voz suena tan sensual… justo como en la tarde"**— ella recordó la mirada llena de deseo del pelinaranja.

El estaba excitado de nuevo, tanto o más que por la tarde. Y peor aun, ella se sentía de la misma forma.

— **¿Estas seguro? Porque en la tarde estabas… — **preguntó tímidamente la morena.

— **si, solo que después… si… te lo pido… ¿me dejaras dormir solo en mi habitación por esta noche?... —** dijo muy bajito mientras se ruborizaba furiosamente el chico.

— **Claro… no hay problema…—** dijo ella muy ruborizada y tímidamente colocó de nuevo sus manos en su espalda. Ella renovó el masaje a su espalda mientras Ichigo se dejaba acariciar soltando suspiros muy sonoros.

— "_**No puedo creer que me deje estar tan cerca de el, y pensar que le llegue a temer en la tarde pensando que se dejaría vencer por su hollow, al final sigue siendo el, solo el, solo que… esta parte de el no la había visto, su parte calida… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de acariciarlo? No me lo puedo creer, ¿Que hago aquí? Corro peligro… ¿Y si se da cuenta de que tampoco me es indiferente?" **_—

— **¡Ah! ¡No puedo más me estas volviendo loco Rukia! —** dijo un poco más alto el shinigami sustituto mientras la morena se estremecía. El chico se levantó con ella encima y se giró rápidamente para sostenerle de los hombros.

Rukia estaba sumamente sorprendida, el estaba sentado entre sus piernas con su torso desnudo respirando con mucha dificultad, mientras la sostenía por ambos hombros. Tenía su cabeza inclinada evitando sus ojos. El hablo muy tenuemente casi en un suspiro.

— **No, no puedo más, tus manos… tu cuerpo… es demasiado para mi… por favor… no me tortures más… yo… —** dijo Ichigo pero ella casi no lo escuchaba.

La chica no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo del shinigami sustituto. Observó atentamente cada centímetro de su torso desnudo bajando poco a poco su mirada hasta su cadera y un poco más abajo, precisamente a la entrepierna del pantalón de su pijama. Pudo ver lo que tanto atormentaba al chico y que pugnaba por salir libre de sus pantalones. Se sonrojó demasiado y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba mucho más allá de lo que hubiese sentido jamás. **—"No lo puedo creer, porque lo miro así, estoy actuando como una estúpida adolescente humana rebosante de hormonas, no lo puedo negar, me muero de la curiosidad… como será tocarlo, tocar toda su piel" —**

— **Te entiendo perfectamente, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea tocar tu piel…—** dijo la morena tranquilamente ignorando por completo el estremecimiento que causaron sus palabras en el cuerpo del joven shinigami.

— " _**¿Pero que diablos me pasa? ¡¿Porque le dije exactamente lo que pensaba?!"—**_ Su estomago le dio un vuelco. Se recriminó la chica mientras y casi sin pensar rozó con una de sus manos el brazo del chico.

— "_**No puedo creerlo, es como si leyera mi mente"—**_ pensó el pelinaranja mientras miraba la delicada mano de la shinigami sobre su brazo y le asalto un terrible deseo que besar su mano.

— … **quisiera besar tu piel…—** dijo el mientras algo temeroso de su reacción, depositaba delicadamente un beso en su mano aventurera. La morena se estremeció al contacto olvidándose de pensar mientras miraba atentamente las acciones del pelinaranja.

—"_**Rukia que me hiciste, estaría dispuesto a matar para poder acercarme a besar tu cuello… creo que estoy enloqueciendo"**_— pensó el chico mientras miraba fijamente el delicado cuello de la chica frente a el sin despegar sus labios de su mano.

— "_**Quisiera poder sentir su piel entre mis manos…"**_** —** pensó ella mientras acariciaba los labios del chico con sus delicados dedos. El pulso del joven shinigami se aceleró al instante lo que impulso al chico para acercarse sigilosamente a su objetivo, su cuello.

— **tu aroma… tu calor… me enloquecen… —** continuo él mientras la sujetaba de la cintura con un solo objetivo en mente, besar ese blanco cuello que invitaba a ser acariciado por sus labios, si darse cuenta la atraía a su cuerpo para hundir su rostro en su cabello.

— **Te… amo…—** dijeron casi al mismo tiempo en un susurro cada uno en el oído del otro.

Ambos se sorprendieron y se alejaron unos centímetros para buscar el rostro el uno del otro y sus ojos se encontraron. Reino un pequeño silencio algo incomodo mientras se estudiaban el rostro mutuamente pero ninguno se retracto de sus palabras, solo se sonrieron.

— **Ahora… necesito urgentemente una buena ducha fría…—** dijo el shinigami en un tono bromista mientras respiraba rápidamente **—…antes de que intente besarte a la fuer…—** quiso decir pero los labios de la morena se unieron delicadamente a los suyos.

—"_**también me ama… creo que mi corazón explotara"**_— ella pensaba mientras se lanzaba a sus labios con emoción contenida.

El abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se quedó mirando el delicado rostro de la chica a centímetros de su rostro, ella tenía los párpados entre abiertos mientras su delicada respiración le producía un cosquilleo justo encima de sus labios.

—"_**no lo puedo creer… me ama, lo dijo claramente… quien lo diría… y me esta besando…"—**_ pensó el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar. Cuando ambos se separaron, estaban completamente sonrojados, pero no lo notaron a causa de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

— **Enana… no sabes lo que hiciste… —** dijo el joven shinigami antes de lanzarse una vez más a besar apasionadamente a la morena.

Rukia estaba aturdida por el poco sutil ataque a sus labios y su sangre entro en ebullición, podía sentir como las nada tímidas manos del pelinaranja vagaban por su espalda y su tibio torso se apoyaba en su cuerpo buscando más contacto.

— **Espera… Ichigo… —** dijo despegando sus labios solo unos milímetros una no muy convencida chica mientras apoyaba las manos en el pecho de su dulce agresor. Pero en vez de alejarlo de su cuerpo como era su idea inicial, empezó a acariciarle el pecho delicadamente mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el del pelinaranja.

— **No quiero… —** gruño el en un tono de reproche **— Hasta que me dejes de tocar tu… —** le reto y se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa. Ella no podía separar sus labios de él era demasiado intenso el momento. Si ella había jugado a provocarle por la tarde con su escote abierto, le haría probar un poco de la tensión que le quemaba durante todas las noches en sus sueños.

Colocó las yemas de sus dedos de una de sus manos detrás de la oreja de la morena y con la otra recorría sutilmente la piel de la cintura de la morena que asomaba discretamente por debajo de la blusa de su pijama. Le besó de nuevo, logrando que ella se estremeciera al contacto inmediatamente.

El por su parte, se sentía sediento y aquellos labios era lo único que aliviaba su sed, por un segundo se sintió un agresor de aquella hermosa criatura a la que, en secreto, amaba con devoción. Lo invadió un poco de temor, no quería forzar las cosas con ella, pero al sentir que las manos de su amada recorrían con un poco mas de soltura su pecho sus dudas se esfumaron, quería demostrarle todo lo que provocaba en el, quería transmitirle toda la ansiedad que su cuerpo sentía cada vez que ella llegaba a su lado y el dolor de su alma cuando se veía en la necesidad de dejarla partir a cumplir sus obligaciones.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, no podía prolongar más el contacto y por instinto rompió el beso para jadear por un poco de aire. El, desesperado, se consoló con solo respirar el aliento que salía de esos labios que lo enloquecían. Cerró los ojos para escuchar el sonido de su respiración y deleitarse con el calor que emanaba el rostro de la pequeña Shinigami.

— **Pero… ¡Que diablos fue eso! —** Dijo incrédula la shinigami mientras se llevaba la mano sobre los labios

— **un beso… ¡…y que beso…! —** dijo el chico el chico mientras intentaba calmar un poco su ansiedad, pero se negaba a separarse del calor del cuerpo de la chica.

— **Se lo que es un beso descerebrado, lo he estudiado en los mangas que leo siempre…—** dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amado.

— **No digas estupideces enana, no puedes comparar el leer un manga con besar realmente…—** dijo pegando su frente a la de la morena sin perder de vista su penetrante mirada logrando suavizar la expresión del rostro de la chica.

— **Si, tienes razón…—** dijo la morena muy sonrojada, mientras el chico acercaba sus labios para acariciar los de la joven shinigami. El apretó el abrazo y la hizo jadear, mientras se aventuraba a explorar su boca.

—"**Si seguimos besándonos, va a perder el control totalmente. Me va a odiar… me odio a mi misma por tener que irme pero será mejor que me vaya a dormir a la recamara de las chicas antes de que el y yo no podamos parar… un momento… ¿EN SERIO ESTOY CONSIDERANDO LA IDEA DE DEJARLO IR MAS ALLA? Este gigai debe estar defectuoso."—** pensó la shinigami mientras intentaba separarse con mucha dificultad del beso del muchacho.

El continuaba besándola delicadamente y cuando intento alejarse de sus labios frunció el seño y se aferró más fuertemente al cuerpo de la chica.

—**¿A dónde vas Rukia?—** le dijo dulcemente a la morena sin separar demasiado sus labios de la boca de la shinigami.

— **A dormir Ichigo… creo que tú también deberías descansar…—** dijo ella sin muchos ánimos pero alguien tenía que continuar pensando en esa situación.

El chico abandono sus labios y hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chica, besando delicadamente su oreja **— No quiero… ya no tengo sueño…—** le dijo en el oído mientras dedicaba una larga caricia a su espalda, provocando que se estremeciera. Definitivamente sentía que había descubierto en él una extraña fascinación por hacer sonrojar a la morena.

La chica suspiró cansinamente **— ¿Y tú crees que yo si tengo sueño? No me quiero ir pero tengo que irme o no se si pueda…—** cayo en cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado directa al decirle exactamente lo que pensaba y se trago sus palabras.

—**no sabes si puedas ¿que?—** le interrogó el muchacho disfrutando de poner en aprietos a su querida shinigami.

Al no obtener respuesta continuo **— Quédate un ratito más…—** dijo mientras la chica se golpeaba mentalmente por mostrarse débil ante sus caricias.

— **¿Donde esta todo ese mal humor que se traías en la mañana?—** dijo la shinigami un poco inquieta por sentir los labios de el pasando de su oreja a su cuello.

— **Todavía estoy tenso, no molesto… —** dijo el al mismo tiempo que gruñía un poco y le hincaba los dientes en el cuello a la pequeña shinigami sin causarle daño, se estremeció por completo y sintió como su corazón se hubiese detenido una fracción de segundos. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y él le ponía más leña al fuego **—… pero tu me pones de muy buen humor…—** dijo besando el mismo lugar donde había mordido el cuello de la chica.

Los nervios comenzaban a traicionarle y se burlo delicadamente del muchacho mientras suspiraba de nuevo **— ja, ja, ja que voluble eres… que vas a hacer cuando tenga que irme de nuevo y no halla nadie que te borre el mal humor… —** dijo la shinigami en tono de broma pero no pudo terminar la frase porque fue empujada contra el colchón por el shinigami sustituto, la recostó súbitamente abrazado a ella, dejándola bajo su cuerpo.

— **¡Ichigo que diablos! —** dijo muy sorprendida.

— **Estás loca si crees que dejaré que te vayas…—** dijo muy serio el pelinaranja mientras la abrazaba posesivamente a su cuerpo. Ella iba a reclamarle pero los colores se le subieron al rostro de inmediato al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del chico y sintió de lleno la temperatura del cuerpo del pelinaranja.

— **Ichi… no puedo respirar —** dijo pero en realidad no era por su peso, sino porque ella podía sentir perfectamente la excitación del chico directamente en su pierna.

— **No hasta que me prometas que no te iras…** — aflojo un poco el abrazo y se levanto ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos, ahora podía ver un poco más su rostro, la luz de la luna se colaba un poco por la ventana a un lado de la cama.

— **Promételo enana —** la observó un poco más y notó el excesivo sonrojo en su rostro. Al fin hizo conciencia de la posición en la que tenía colocada a la chica y también se sonrojó. Pero el era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso, aunque se sentía nervioso por tenerla bajo su cuerpo, no se movería hasta tener una respuesta.

Rukia tragó duro y cerró los ojos disfrutando un poco del calor del cuerpo de su amado. Suspiró sonoramente intentando recobrar la calma, pero no quería calmarse. Después de todo el descerebrado que tenía encima le había dicho que la amaba, y no quería dejarla ir.

—"_**No puedo prometerle tal cosa, aunque quisiera cumplirlo no se si podría, como quisiera que no existieran sociedad de almas, ni shinigamis y que el y yo nos hubiésemos conocido sin tantas luchas y dolor de por medio"**_— pensaba la morena mientras que el pelinaranja la miraba fijamente, ella no se perdía detalle de sus expresiones. Aun abrazada por él deslizó sus brazos por las costillas del chico para abrazarle y pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Su piel se erizó y deseo que nunca la soltase.

— **Si pudiera te lo prometería… pero no puedo conocer el futuro —** dijo finalmente. **— pero si te puedo prometer que si me voy… no será por voluntad propia…— **sonrió levemente mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pelinaranja.

— **si eso llega a pasar… iría por ti de nuevo… cuantas veces fuera necesario…—** dijo el mientras se sonrojaba demasiado, Rukia lo hundía en su cuerpo con la fuerza de su abrazo, lo que empezaba a desconcertar al chico nuevamente.

— **lo se, eres tan testarudo que no dudo que lo hicieras —** dijo sonriendo mientras daba un apretón al abrazo que le estaba dando, abrió de nuevo los ojos para mirarle y vio su rostro muy sonrojado, soltando un poco su agarre ante la sorpresa.

—**Me encanta que me abraces así…—** murmuró mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios para besarla nuevamente. Ella quiso resistirse pero se dio por vencida.

—"_**ya no puedo resistirme más a sus besos… lo amo tanto, solo quiero sentir su calor y creer que podremos estar juntos hasta el final"**_ —pensó la chica antes de dejarse llevar.

Ella comenzó a responder a su beso con una sensualidad desenfrenada que sorprendió al muchacho. Abriendo ligeramente su boca acarició con la punta de su lengua los labios del chico invitándolo a profundizar el beso mientras con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer lentamente la espalda del pelinaranja.

El introdujo su lengua en su boca para acariciar delicadamente el interior de la misma mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad, podía sentir las manos de ella bajando lenta y tortuosamente por su espalda mientras separaba la espalda del colchón de la cama para acercarse a su pecho. Continuaron besándose apasionadamente hasta que un ruido los interrumpió, el celular de la shinigami sonaba y sobresaltados regresaron a la realidad separándose de inmediato para buscar el origen del sonido.

— **¿Rukia? —** dijo con la respiración entrecortada el shinigami sustituto.

— **Es un hollow… se encuentra a seis calles de aquí, es uno grande… —** dijo la morena saliendo de su gigai de inmediato para lanzarse a la lucha.

— **¡Espérame!—** grito el pelinaranja y se lanzó detrás de ella a través de la ventana.

* * *

**Notas:** Ah! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí, se me escurrió la baba de imaginarme la escena de un Ichigo sin playera frente a mi ventana *¬* pero weno eso es otra historia. Ya el próximo capitulo es el final de mi historia, a que soy mala por dejarlas en suspenso, pero bueno como siempre el lemon es para el final, a lo mejor me tardo todo el fin de semana en prepararlo así que ténganme paciencia ya solo falta unooo! Unooo! XD jajajaja Nos leeremos pronto.


	8. ¿Revancha?

Después de tanto tiempo ausente por un terrible y extraordinario y milenario proyecto de trabajo que me ocupaba de 8am a 10pm los siete dias de la semana he vuelto con un adelanto del capitulo final de mi fic, que después de leer y re leer y restregar mi rostro en el monitor aun no me termina de convencer, asi que para no tenerlos sufriendo más decidí publicar lo que a mi parecer ya esta bien pero sigo torturandome para lograr un buen final para esta hermosa y divertida historia. Quiero aclarar que este capitulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiwis Xris, gracias a ella incursione en el mundo de los fics, pero como es de suponer, por la clasificación de los mismos trate de pasar de incógnita, y use un pseudonimo, (casi me golpea por no contarle... gracias a dios vive a varios kilometros de distancia u_u), como les decia, use seudonimo... el cual creo que ella no se dio cuenta, pero hizo mil pedazos publicando un review con mi nombre.. asi que creo que estamos a mano. Asi que para todos los que me mandaron reviews exigiendo que continuara con mi historia aqui les traigo el capitulo 8 mientras sigo sufriendo por sacar el final... Muchas gracias por leerme n_n

Tite Kubo es el único y original dueño de bleach, y el tiene todos los derechos. Este es solo un fic creado por una fan. Entren y disfruten

* * *

CAPITULO 08

**¿REVANCHA?**

Ichigo se plantó frente al Hollow descomunal mientras la furia se desataba en su pecho. Después de luchar contra el con algo de dificultad, de un solo corte termino con él mientras murmuraba maldiciones que la morena nunca había escuchado en todo el tiempo que había vivido en la ciudad de Karakura.

Después de que Ichigo hiciera pedazos al Hollow que había osado interrumpir su tan esperado beso (al menos es lo que oyó Rukia refunfuñar al molesto shinigami sustituto mientras lo cortaba por la mitad) ambos regresaron en silencio a la ventana de la habitación del pelinaranja.

Ichigo se detuvo un momento al pie de la ventana mientras observaba como la pequeña shinigami se internaba con pasos agiles dentro de su habitación y se disponía a entrar en su cuerpo, ambos cuerpos se encontraban recostados en su cama uno a un lado del otro.

Si, él estaba convencido de que a pesar de la molesta interrupción y todos los imprevistos que tuvo durante el día; todo lo vivido había valido la pena y sonrió recordando el beso tan apasionado que la morena le había regalado.

—"_**Te amo" —**_ recordó las palabras de Rukia mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto dentro de la habitación, en su rostro tenía una mirada boba y una sonrisa enorme. La morena lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación y cuando la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su compañero su corazón dio un vuelco.

—**¡Que es esooo!—** gritó súbitamente la pequeña shinigami mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo. El pelinaranja sobresaltado miró a todos lados sin comprender y saltó al centro de la habitación poniéndose en guardia inmediatamente, dándole la espalda a la shinigami, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo.

—**¡Donde enana! —** grito el chico mientras seguía buscando en la oscuridad.

Rukia picó con su dedo índice la mejilla del chico mientras le decía entre risas—** ¡No lo puedo creer, estabas sonriendo!—** Ichigo se sonrojo de súbito y su frente se arrugo en su gesto característico.

—**¡Muy graciosa enana!—** dijo molesto el shinigami mientras guardaba su espada y se metía dentro de su cuerpo mortal. Dío una bocanada de aire al instante de integrarse a su cuerpo y lo primero que llenaron sus sentidos fue el aroma tan característico que emanaba el cabello de Rukia.

La shinigami se introducía a su cuerpo mientras se reía sin parar. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo aguanto las carcajadas mientras se giraba a ver a su amado del otro lado del colchón. El la observaba con el seño contraído, y una mueca de molestia. Ella se levanto aun riendo, y se acercó un poco al chico tendido en la cama.

—**Venga Ichigo, no es para tanto, es que te veías, tan tierno —** dijo la morena entre risas mientras golpeaba amistosamente la rodilla del pelinaranja con el dorso de su mano. El chico se levanto un poco de la cama y tiro de las sabanas dispuesto a dormirse.

— **Enana, estoy hecho polvo y me alteras de esa manera, estoy muerto, tienes suerte de que este tan cansado que lo único que quiero es dormir si no te castigaría por tu chistecito… hollows malditos, no tenemos paz, solo quiero dormir…—** se arrastro dentro de la cama y se acomodaba entre las sabanas mientras cerraba sus ojos. Apenas se iba relajando cuando unos labios cálidos cubrieron los suyos por unos instantes.

— **Buenas noches gruñón —** le dijo la shinigami muy sonrojada.

— **Graa..cias…—** dijo un sonrojado pelinaranja.

— **Que descanses —** dijo sin más y se movió lentamente rumbo a la puerta del armario.

—"_**Como se me ocurrió besarlo, diablos ahora voy a ser yo la que no podré dormir"— **_pensaba la _**morena —"odio a los hollows, mira que interrumpir nuestro momento… romántico"—**_ la chica se acercó a la puerta del armario y se giró solo un poco para ver a su compañero recostado en su cama, cuando lo miró inquieto revolverse entre las sabanas se dio cuenta de que esta sería otra mala noche para él.

—"_**ah! Ichigo, creo que pasaras otra noche sin dormir. Pero quien quiere dormir después de ese beso"—**_ recordó el beso apasionado que se dieron antes de que sonara el maldito celular y se sonrojo demasiado.

— "_**umm, creo que, yo soy la causante de su insomnio" —**_ se sonrió divertida, un deseo irrefrenable de sentirle cerca se acumulo en su cuerpo y regresó a hurtadillas a un costado de la cama.

— "_**Maldita enana ¿Como supone que podré dormir después de ese beso?, Maldición, ahora no tengo sueño"—**_ el shinigami se revolvió de nuevo en su cama y le dio la espalda al closet. Estuvo así un par de minutos, hasta que sintió que alguien se colaba debajo de la sabana y se pegaba a su espalda.

— **Oye Ichigo, no puedo dormir, creo que ahora entiendo cómo te sentías todos estos días—** dijo la morena mientras se acomodaba cerca del cuerpo del chico dándole la espalda.

Súbitamente el chico se giró en la cama y abrazó con fuerza a la morena, y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la shinigami, le acarició con sus labios. Ella se estremeció al contacto. Podía sentir la rápida respiración de él en su espalda mientras sus manos se colaban entre sus brazos y la atraían hacia su cuerpo.

—**No tienes una idea, de lo que he estado sufriendo, todas las noches sueño que te tengo entre mis brazos… solo para mí, y cuando despierto, tú no estás aquí, despierto solo y con frío—** dijo casi en un susurro mientras continuaba con su caricia.

— **Ichigo…—** dijo ella mientras se tensaba entre sus brazos.

El chico noto su estremecimiento y sonrió contra la erizada piel del cuello de la morena, el poco a poco relajaba su respiración, el perfume del cabello de la chica lo embriagaba, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo muy conocido en la boca del estomago.

—**Rukia… ahora menos voy a poder dormir…** — dijo en voz baja el muchacho mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de su amada.

— **Lo sé por eso estoy aquí… yo tampoco puedo dormir**— dijo tímidamente la shinigami mientras sentía como se sonrojaba demasiado y se le hacía más difícil respirar, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte, que creería que lo podía escuchar fácilmente el chico a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente entre los brazos del chico y en la oscuridad le beso de nuevo.

—**Ichigo…—** intento decir ella cuando en medio del beso el chico empezó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente la piel de su espalda.

— **¿Si?—** contesto si romper el beso.

— **Entonces, todas estas noches que no has dormido bien… ¿Soñabas conmigo?—** pregunto curiosa la morena. El joven shinigami se estremeció entre los brazos de Rukia.

— **Ah no… no lo hagas… no preguntes que soñaba…—** dijo algo nervioso.

—**¿Estas muy cansado?—** lo interrumpió ella.

El chico suspiró aliviado por el cambio de conversación.

— **un poco… sabes que tengo algo de sueño atrasado pero… no te vayas… quédate aquí conmigo—** balbuceo mientras intentaba esconder su rostro en el cuello de la shinigami y guardaba silencio.

— **¡Bien, no te preocupes! —** se rio bajito la morena y lo empujo con fuerza.

Ichigo se asustó por la acción y se quedo estático mientras la pequeña shinigami se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y corría hacia la puerta de la habitación y salía por ella. Estaba desconcertado por la reacción de la chica, escucho sus pasos correr por la casa, maldecir por lo frío del piso y regresar rápidamente, puso llave a la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana y también la cerro con seguro. Agotada por la carrera se sentó en el borde de la cama donde estaba el pelinaranja. El estaba acostado pero aun en shock por la loca carrera de su compañera.

— **¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? —** dijo el chico saliendo de su asombro.

— **¿Eh? —** contesto nerviosa la chica mientras se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. El iba a echarle bronca cuando sintió como una delicada mano comenzaba a acariciar lentamente uno de sus pies debajo de la manta y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—"**No puedo creerlo, le puso seguro a la puerta porque ella piensa…"—** pensaba el shinigami sustituto hasta que sintió como la morena se colaba por debajo de las mantas muy pegada a él, hasta llegar a mirarlo de frente a los ojos, si Rukia pusiese mirar en la oscuridad se daría cuenta que estaba pálido de la impresión. Aunque por dentro se moría de la felicidad y emoción.

— **Bueno, ahora si nadie ni nada molestara tu sueño… —** dijo muy segura la pequeña shinigami mientras veía como el rostro del chico cambiaba a uno de casi decepción. Aguanto lo más que pudo una carcajada y utilizó todas sus habilidades de Kuchiki para mantener su rostro tranquilo y sereno. **—Que descanses—**

—"_**Seras imbécil, como crees que la enana tendría las mismas intensiones sucias y pervertidas que te carcomen la cabezota"—**_ se decía mientras cerraba los ojos y se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente.

Suspiro sonoramente, no podía quejarse, lo más importante es que ahora la persona más importante en su corta vida se encontraba descansando a un lado, giro su rostro para ver a su bella shinigami recostada a su lado. Se volvió a acercar a la espalda de la chica y hundió el rostro en su oscuro cabello. Ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración tan cerca, definitivamente entendía a la perfección la ansiedad que atormentaba al muchacho todas las noches.

Su cuerpo se erizó al instante y sintió como la invadía el deseo.

— **Buenas noches enana —** dijo el chico mientras le daba espacio suficiente entre sus brazos para que ella pudiera dormir.

— **Buenas noches Ichigo — **contesto la morena antes de relajarse e intentar dormir.

* * *

En algún lugar muy remoto dentro del alma de un muy famoso pelinaranja estaba Ichigo caminando entre los edificios bañados por una brillante luz del sol, miró hacia el cielo, pero no le dio mucha importancia al fenómeno. Le extrañaba encontrarse en aquel lugar, después de todo, no se encontraba entrenando ni se sentía acosado por su lado oscuro como para entrar tan profundamente en contacto con su alma.

Bueno, ya que se encontraba en aquel lugar, era un buen momento para darle una visita al viejo Zangetsu. Se encontraba buscando entre los edificios de cristal, cuando en un alejado rincón dentro de uno de ellos vislumbro la blanca cabellera de Shirosaki.

Con algo de temor se adentró en aquel edificio con precaución, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver al viejo en el mismo sitio conversando con su hollow. Se acercó lentamente para escuchar su conversación.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué haces aquí?—**dijo Zangetsu tranquilamente.

— **El brillo del sol allá afuera me enferma, se está mejor aquí —** dijo refunfuñando el hollow del pelinaranja. Estaba sentado en el suelo.

—**Deberías estar celebrando, ¿No? después de todo, al fin la lluvia se fue para siempre—** contesto sarcástico Shirosaki mientras acomodaba algunas fotografías regadas por el suelo de aquella habitación oscura.

— **Todo gracias a ti, después de todo, la idea de las pesadillas fue tuya —** comentó el hollow mientras se quedaba serio observando una de las imágenes impresas que tenía en las manos.

—**Yo solo sugerí que soñara con que Renji y Rukia se casaban o se iban juntos a la sociedad de almas para que tomara el valor necesario de admitir lo que sentía, no la terrible tortura psicológica que le hiciste**— dijo refunfuñando Zangetsu mientras tomaba del suelo una de las fotografías y la observaba con detenimiento.

— **¡Por eso funcionó! Nadie conoce mejor los más oscuros deseos del Rey que yo**— dijo burlón el Hollow mientras soltaba una terrible carcajada —**El pobre estúpido, es todo un caballero, si sigue así se le van a reventar las bolas ja, ja, ja, ja****—** se atacó de la risa el ser maligno mientras seguía ocupado en lo suyo.

—**¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto?—** pregunto algo serio Zangetsu mientras tiraba al aire la fotografía que tenía en las manos. El hollow la tomo en el aire y la miró con algo de nostalgia y admiración. Era una imagen de Rukia durmiendo en la cama de Ichigo.

— **Sabes que en este lugar ella es la Reina, este mundo nació el día que llego a nosotros. Su influencia hace crecer nuestro poder a pasos enormes. Además el poder de Ichigo no ha llegado al punto cumbre… mientras más alto este, más grande será la caída. Además, ella estará ahí el día que yo le gane al Rey, y su alma me pertenecerá, porque a pesar de que prometió acabar con el estúpido Rey, en su momento, no será capaz de hacerlo, lo he visto en sus ojos—** una mueca horrenda se dibujo en su rostro. **— y al fin será mía —** susurró el hollow.

Zangetsu se giró y caminó hacia la salida de aquella oscura habitación **—Si tienes alguna intención de dañarla dudo que el Rey te deje ir ileso —** dijo seria la espada mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda.

—**¡Dañarla! ¡Estás loco! Todo Rey necesita una Reina** — dijo del hollow burlándose estruendosamente.

— **Además ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto!**— continuó riéndose el ser maligno mientras Zangetsu lo dejaba solo.

Ichigo se acercó a ambos e interrumpió su conversación.

— **Y el caballo sigue soñando que algún día llegara a ser Rey —** dijo el pelinaranja disimulando confianza y fuerza ante el terrible hollow de su alma.

El blanquecino rostro del hollow se dirigió hacia el mientras dibujaba una terrible mueca de beneplácito ante su visita inesperada.

— **¿Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es su majestad en persona!—** dijo el lado oscuro del pelinaranja plantándose altivo frente a él.

—**El día que tanto temías a llegado—** le dijo serio el pelinaranja.

— **De qué diablos estás hablando niño estúpido—** dijo temeroso el hollow mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

—**Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo sacarte de mí porque eres parte de mi naturaleza, es momento de…—** dijo el pelinaranja pero la habitación oscura comenzó a desquebrajarse y el gruñido del holow no lo dejo continuar.

— **¡La corona solo es del autentico Rey!—**Gritó el hollow y este se quedó congelado ante la brillante luz que lo invadía todo. El Rey y el caballo quedaron frente a frente. El hollow le lazó un puñetazo al rostro pero el pelinaranja lo detuvo con su mano derecha.

—**Solo hay un Rey, y ambos lo somos—** dijo Ichigo mientras apretaba amistosamente el puño de su enemigo. El hollow asintió y comenzó a desvanecerse.

—**No lo olvides Rey, cuando el equilibrio se pierda, estaré de pie en primera fila para verte desaparecer —** dijo el hollow antes de transformarse en la característica mascara que utiliza Ichigo en sus batallas. Y aparecer sobre la cabeza del pelinaranja mientras este sentía correr por su cuerpo el increíble poder de su contraparte fusionarse al suyo. El chico suspiró cansinamente y se giró a ver al viejo Zanguetsu que le observaba a unos pasos de distancia.

—**¿Chico, crees que esta sea la mejor forma de controlarlo?—** dijo la espada mientras miraba serio al pelinaranja.

—**¿Por qué no? Después de todo, no es tan malo como parece aceptar tus más oscuros deseos, solo hay que aprender a controlarlos es todo**— el pelinaranja tenía un gesto de nostalgia en su rostro y miró al cielo un poco preocupado.

—**Solo espero que la lluvia nunca regrese…****—** dijo finalmente el shinigami sustituto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos algo sobresaltada, había demasiada luz y miro a su alrededor, estaba en la cama del muchacho. Cuando logró enfocar, miró el despertador a su lado, era temprano, las siete de la mañana. Giró su cabeza a un lado y le extraño no ver al pelinaranja.

—**¿Ichigo?—** lo llamo casi en un susurro, estaba un poco desilusionada de no verlo a su lado al despertar hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento entre las sabanas. En un instante fue sorprendida por un beso en su abdomen lo que le arranco un suspiro de sorpresa. Se estremeció al sentir los húmedos labios del chico recorriéndole hasta llegar al resorte del pantalón de su pijama.

Un momento… que estaba haciendo ese pervertido ¿Le estaba besando? No, no solo eso… trazaba un camino de besos muy lento hacia ¿abajo?. Pero para que negar que se sentía terriblemente bien, demasiado bien como para recriminarle el atrevimiento de su caricia.

—"_**Esto no puede estar pasando… no está pasando… no lo creo… estoy soñando, si eso es…"**_ — pensaba la chica cuando escucho su voz debajo de la sabana. Al tiempo que sentía como tiraban de sus pantalones de dormir.

—_**¡Ouch … Demonios!... listo…—**_ dijo el cómo luchando con algo y ella inmóvil de la impresión pudo mirar cómo se asomaba una de sus manos por la orilla de la cama y tiraba al suelo unas prendas, la pijama de Ichigo y unos pantalones con dibujos de chapy´s. No lo pudo evitar, su sangre entro en ebullición.

El chico realizó un lento recorrido con la punta de sus dedos, desde las rodillas hasta la parte interior de sus muslos, pero no llego demasiado lejos.

La respiración de la morena estaba desbocada.

Necesitaba ver sus ojos, esos ojos miel que tanto la enloquecían, quería ver en ellos que esto no era un sueño. Quiso levantar las sabanas y mirar pero se topo de frente con el rostro del chico saliendo de su escondite.

—**Buenos días enana… quería sorprenderte… pero creo que soy algo torpe con esto…—** dijo muy sonrojado, mientras que trataba de evitar la intensa mirada que la chica le dedicaba.

— **¿Pero que… diablos… intentas hacer? —** balbuceo ella, pero el chico no entendió ni media palabra. Intento decir algo más, pero su cerebro se fundió al intentar moverse y sentir directamente en su piel la cálida piel de las piernas de shinigami sustituto. En algún momento el se había apoyado en sus rodillas dejando una sus piernas en medio de las de la morena.

Rukia le miro asustada porque con el roce el chico había gemido discretamente.

— **¿Ichigo… que… vas hacer…?—** ella iba a decir algo pero el chico se movió con la agilidad de un gato y la hizo girar con él hasta que ella quedara encima de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, al parecer ya se había despertado de su shock inicial. Se sonrojo un poco, al chico poco le importaba que con el movimiento se hubiese caído la sabana por la orilla de la cama. La colocó justo encima de él, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su cadera semidesnuda.

— **No estoy soñando ¿Verdad? —** le dijo muy seria mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

— **Claro que no, si recién te dije buenos días… —** le decía mientras el tiraba de ella de la camisa de su pijama para hundir su rostro en el cuello de la morena tratando de invitarla a que apoyara su peso en su cuerpo. Al hacerlo pudo sentir lo "despierto" que estaba el chico.

— **Perfecto… no hay ropa interior de chapy´s—** susurro sensualmente en su oído antes de empezar a degustar su cuello con sus labios. Rukia se removió tímidamente encima del Shinigami, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor del cuerpo del pelinaranja a través de la tela de su ropa interior.

Ichigo tiró más del pijama de la chica para que ella apoyara más su peso encima de su cuerpo y ronroneo suavemente sobre oído de la chica.

—**Sabes, me quedé pensando anoche un poco acerca de todo lo que pasó ayer y llegue a la conclusión de que no es justo que uses tus encantos conmigo y después me des la espalda para dormirte**…— y le acarició la mejilla con nariz.

Rukia se estremeció con las palabras del chico.

Con su mano temblorosa, deslizo la camisa del pijama de la morena unos centímetros arriba para rozar apenas con las yemas de sus dedos la cintura de la ropa interior de la shinigami. Rukia gimió, sus dedos estaban fríos y su piel demasiado tibia. El solo sonrió con su reacción.

— **Yo…—** intentó decir la morena, pero un toque y la voz de Yuzu al otro lado de la puerta le sorprendió.

— **Hermanito, el desayuno está listo —** dijo la Rubia mientras Rukia sentía como el terror la invadía.

— **Gracias Yuzu, ya estoy despierto, solo termino de cambiarme y bajo a desayunar —** contestó el pelinaranja tranquilamente mientras hacía hacia un lado delicadamente a la morena y se levantaba de la cama.

— **Vaya, tienes suerte enana, mi revancha tendrá que esperar, nos interrumpieron, pero tenemos lo que resta del día para ponernos a mano —** le dijo serio el pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones del uniforme.

El corazón de Rukia se estremeció con fuerza. Mientras disfrutaba de la visión de un chico solo vestido con su ropa interior, la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—**Ichigo yo…**— se puso de pie rápidamente sobre la cama, estaba sumamente pálida y se le atoró la voz en la garganta. El se puso rápidamente los pantalones de su uniforme y tomó su camisa sin dejar de mirar los gestos de ella.

Se terminó de abotonar la camisa del uniforme y se acercó a la morena abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

—**Te espero abajo para desayunar — **y después se acerco a su oído para susurrarle muy bajito —"**Te amo enana" — **y se alejo de ella para abrir la puerta y bajar a desayunar.

La morena quedo en shock, y mientras que veía que el pelinaranja salía por la puerta se desplomó en la cama sumamente sonrojada y con la respiración a tope.

— **Pero que he hecho…—** dijo la morena agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

* * *

Bajó a desayunar unos minutos después, y el desayuno transcurrió como normalmente sucedía cada día en casa de los Kurosaki, y el pelinaranja se comportó de lo más normal. A pesar de que el padre de Ichigo no había dormido en casa, llego justo a tiempo para sentarse a desayunar. Se peleo con su padre y este lloró frente al poster de Masaki for ever, se enfrentó a Karin, agradeció a Yuzu por el desayuno.

— **Enana ya siéntate que se nos va a hacer tarde **— dijo el pelinaranja a ver que la chica andaba en las nubes. Ella estaba tan distraída que obedeció sin decir nada.

Cuando la morena iba a tomar asiento en su lugar, el chico movió un poco la silla para estar más cerca de ella. Todos en la familia lo notaron y lo miraron extrañados pero discretamente.

Ichigo levantó la mirada y vio como Karin iba a decir algo, pero le sonrió ligeramente a su hermana, e hizo un ademan con su mano de que no dijera nada, su padre y Yuzu vieron su sonrisa y quedaron asombrados pero no dijeron nada.

Rukia no se dio cuenta del suceso, estaba tan distraída pensando en lo que le esperaba el resto del día, que su cabeza comenzaba a hacerse un lio. Yuzu no pudo reprimir una lagrimilla de felicidad, hacía tanto tiempo que no había visto sonreír a su hermano. A todos los miembros de la familia Kurosaki les mataba la curiosidad, pero no dijeron nada, ya habría tiempo después para interrogatorios. Y decidieron continuar con su desayuno normalmente.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al instituto, Rukia iba con los nervios a flor de piel, no tenía idea ni podía imaginar de qué forma Ichigo cobraría su extraña venganza. Era sumamente urgente hablar con Rangiku para consultarle que es lo que debía hacer.

Llegaron tranquilamente a su salón correspondiente, cuando una voz conocida les recibió. Renji estaba dentro hablando con Matsumoto, cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta. Los sentidos de Rukia se agudizaron, el pelinaranja estaba de un humor terrible el día de ayer y sabía que siempre que ellos se encontraban empezaban los problemas. Empezó a sudar frío. Que tal que al pelinaranja se le ocurria restregarle en la cara a su amigo que ayer ellos dos se habían besado para hacerlo enojar.

— **¡Que hay! —** dijo sereno el pelinaranja y saludo a Rangiku normalmente.

—**Ichigo…—** dijo Rangiku mientras lo miraba asombrada. _**—"Se ve diferente"—**_ pensó extrañada la rubia mientras miraba de reojo a Rukia. La morena lucía como siempre, según su experiencia, ella no tenía nada que ver con el cambio en el chico.

—**Me enviaron para revisar como iban las cosas, notaron un cambio en el balance de tu energía pero al parecer solo son exageraciones de la Sociedad de Almas**— dijo Renji mirando curioso a Ichigo; quien al parecer se miraba igual, pero al mismo tiempo algo distinto.

—**Las cosas por la Sociedad de Almas deben estar terriblemente aburridas, como para prestarle atención a un simple humano**— contesto el pelinaranja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—**Baka, claro que se ponen de los nervios, tu energía espiritual podría iluminar toda ciudad como una maldita planta termoeléctrica**— contesto el pelirojo mientras pasaba su mirada de Ichigo a Rukia alternadamente.

—**Bien… no me piensan contar… a que mataste y cuantos niveles subiste en mi ausencia maldito suertudo de mierda**— contesto Renji mientras palmeaba el hombro de Kurosaki.

—**No paso nada fuera de lo normal, solo matamos a un hollow anoche, uno de los medianos, pero nada importante**— dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre. Levanto sus brazos y colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello en posición relajada mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana ignorando olímpicamente al pelirojo.

Renji recargo sus manos en pupitre del pelinaranja mientras le dirijía una mirada de desconfianza.

—**¿Y por qué diablos tu energía espiritual esta en los limites más bajos cabezota?—** dijo Renji muy extrañado mientras le dirigía una mirada de curiosidad a Rukia. Ella lo miraba demasiado sorprendida, ya que con toda la emoción de la mañana ella no lo había notado.

—**Tal vez porque la estoy regulando… i-d-i-o-t-a —** le miro el pelinaranja mientras le sonreía con sorna.

— **¡!¿Quueeeee?—** gritaron los tres mientras se caían al suelo estrepitosamente a causa de la sorpresa.

Renji se levanto de un salto y jaloneo al shinigami sustituto del cuello de la camisa mientras le gritaba frustrado. —**¡Te estas burlando de mi idiota, si tú no puedes ni siquiera hacer un golpe con tu espada sin destrozarlo todo a tu paso!—**

—**Cálmate Abarai, apenas lo aprendí por la noche— **dijo serenamente el pelinaranja mientras giraba su rostro a ver la ventana sin ningún interés de explicar mas del asunto. Utilizando un tono frio y calculador al puro estilo de la familia Kuchiki.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra y Rukia entro en pánico.

— **¡Rangiku, necesitamos hablar…! —** gritó Rukia jalando del hombro a la rubia mientras se la llevaba a rastras a toda velocidad.

Renji se quedo congelado en su sitio mientras miraba asustado al pelinaranja. Pero su tensión desapareció al instante de que el muchacho no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—**¡Eh Renji! ¿Viste la cara de pánico de esas dos? Se lo merecen por ser tan ruines y manipuladoras—**dijo con su tono casual y normal. La tensión del momento se rompió con el comentario del muchacho y el teniente sintió como si respirase de nuevo.

—**¿De qué demonios estás hablando Idiota? Sentí como si estuviera hablando con el hermano de Rukia ¿De donde aprendiste esa actitud?—** le miro el pelirojo con una mirada de desconfianza y enojo.

—**Olvidalo Renji, volviendo a nuestro asunto, dile a tu capitán que no se preocupe, en realidad el cambio en mi energía es solo a causa de que encontré una forma de mantenerla oculta por la seguridad de mis hermanas, anoche apareció un hollow a solo unas calles de mi casa, esto no podía seguir así, es por su seguridad**— dijo serio y calmado el pelinaranja mientras fruncía nuevamente su frente en un gesto de molestia.

—**Que diablos, un poco más y te lo creo, acaso crees que soy idiota, a ti te pasa algo más —** dijo Renji un poco temeroso de la respuesta de su amigo.

—**Tienes razón, dirás que estoy más loco que una puta cabra, pero la verdad es… que estoy jodidamente enamorado, eso es todo… —** dijo serenamente mientras miraba a la nada.

—**¡¿****?**?—

Se escucho el tremendo alarido que fácilmente pudo resonar hasta el monte Fuji. Y las gargantas que generaron tan delicado grito fueron las de dos impactadas Orihime y Tatsuki que inocentemente se acercaba a saludar al molesto pelirojo, pero jamás imaginaron que tal inocente acto les costarías algo de su salud mental. (N/A XD ajjajajaja)

* * *

Rukia sacudía ansiosamente de los hombros a una impactada Rangiku, la morena le había contado con lujo de detalles lo acontecido la noche anterior y también por la mañana.

—**!Que voy a hacer!— **lloriqueaba Rukia mientras gruesas lagrimas de vergüenza le recorrían el rostro **—¡Ichigo clama revancha y no sé cómo me voy a poder escapar de su ira!—** decía mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más escarlata.

—**Rukia, ¿Pero de que te quejas? Nunca en un millón de años pensé que el crio escondiera una personalidad tan seductora, ¡Te envidio amiga! De seguro hoy es tu noche, que emoción! Mañana me cuentas todos los detalles — **grito emocionada Rangiku mientras danzaba por la azotea del instituto.

La morena se sentía arrastrada dentro de un torbellino de emociones y el nerviosismo le hizo flaquear las piernas y se desplomo derrotada en el suelo. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado por la mañana le oprimieron el estomago. Rangiku se sentó a su lado y le dijo a manera de confidencia.

—**Rukia, disfruta el momento, no pienses demasiado, deja que las cosas fluyan por si solas, si algo sale mal y te hacen regresar, los shinigamis vivimos mucho tiempo y tenemos una paciencia infinita, algún día regresara a ti, no tienes por qué tener miedo —** dijo con una sonrisa su amiga. La shinigami no pudo evitar sonreírse.

—**Le temo más a no saber cuál es el plan que ronda por la cabeza de zanahoria que tiene, que al que me lleven a la sociedad de almas a rastras —** dijo suspirando sonoramente la chica y mas roja que un tomate.

—**Bueno, te dejo para que lo pienses, ahora voy a ver qué ordenes trajo Renji—** dijo la rubia mientras regresaba al salón de clases dejando a una muy confundida shinigami a sus espaldas.

* * *

Ichigo miro divertido la cara de su amiga de la infancia, pero que les pasaba a todos; no es posible que la única vez que se le ocurre ser realmente sincero con lo que piensa, todos terminaran en shock, aunque pensándolo bien a lo mejor si le estaba afectado el haberse fusionado con su hollow.

Ishida que venía llegando a preguntar a penas si Renji traería noticias importantes del Seireitei se quedo congelado ante la revelación. Y Chad se quedo mudo como siempre.

—**Ichigo, ¿no es una broma verdad?—** pregunto temerosa Tatsuki mientras se sentaba sumamente interesada a un lado de su pupitre en el lugar de Rukia.

—**¿Que sentido tendría mentir? Así me ahorro que todos me pregunten que tengo y repetir la misma historia a cada uno por separado—** dijo serio el shinigami sustituto mientras se recargaba más y ponía una cara de fastidio.

Después de un tenso minuto de silencio, todos comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente menos Renji que se acercó de nuevo al pelinaranja y lo acerco a su rostro tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

—**Déjate de estupideces y dime que hiciste para regular tu energía espiritual**—gruñó Renji en su cara mientras trataba que Tatsuki no escuchara su conversación.

—**Absorbí a mi hollow con toda su energía espiritual, esa era una habilidad innata de Shirosaki—** dijo lo más bajo que pudo y miro fríamente como el rostro del pelirojo se descomponía ante sus palabras, el teniente salió furioso al pasillo.

Rukia regresaba un poco más calmada a su aula caminando con pasos calmados y delicados. En su mente resonaban las palabras de Rangiku, pero lo que más le rondaba era la idea de que definitivamente estaba demasiado ofuscada con los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, tanto, que no había notado la fluctuación en la energía espiritual de Ichigo.

—**"¿Que es lo que le paso?¿Como aprendió de la noche a la mañana a controlar el flujo de su energía espiritual?—** pensaba mientras continuaba su camino hacia la puerta del salón que le correspondía, pero una presencia en el pasillo le hizo detenerse de improviso. Renji estaba parado en el pasillo sumamente pálido y le miraba con una cara de terror. Le recorrió un escalofrío y casi sin pensar corrió hacia su amigo.

— **!Renji que sucedió!—** dijo Rukia asustada al ver su cara de miedo. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato, su intuición le gritaba que la única razón por la que su amigo se encontraría en ese estado, era que Ichigo le hubiera revelado lo que sucedió anoche.

— **!Ese idiota de mierda!—** gritó frustrado y saliendo de su letargo **— !Como pudo hacer algo así sin pensar!—** dijo sudando frío mientras le dirigía una mirada incierta a su amiga.

Rukia sentía que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies, en qué demonios pensaba Ichigo para contarle algo así a su mejor amigo. Algo tan personal. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y empezó a sentirse demasiado enfadada.

— **¡El solo pensar en ello me repugna!— **dijo Renji mientras hacia una cara de asco.

— **¡Oye! ¡No es para tanto!—** dijo la morena algo ofendida...al fin y al cabo, no estuvo nada mal a su parecer.

— **y tu Rukia ¡En que estabas pensando!¡Como es que no le advertiste los riesgos!—** dijo indignado Renji mientras le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación.

— **El ya sabía los pros y los contras pero ya sabes cómo es de cabezota — **dijo la morena con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas.

— **¡Tu no debiste dejarle! ¡Debiste obligarlo a entrar en razón! —** bufó indignado el pelirojo mientras sacudía a su amiga por los hombros.

— **¡Lo se Renji!¡Pero no creo que entendiera razones!¡Sabes que el actúa siempre sin pensar en las consecuencias!—** dijo la morena un poco asustada por la reacción del muchacho... después de todo a él en que le afectaba las cosas que hicieran ella y el pelinaranja.

—**¡El lanzarse a la lucha sin pensar no se compara con el hecho de fusionarse con su hollow interno nuevamente, es demasiado peligroso y todo el poder contenido, si el lado oscuro del idiota ese toma el control, podría destruir en un pestañeo toda la ciudad de Karakura de un solo tajo!—** dijo indignado el pelirojo y la cara de susto de Rukia no se hizo esperar.

—**¡Que hizo que cosaaaaaa!—** grito indignada Rukia mientras se podía sentir arder el aura de combate de la morena en el aire.

Renji se extraño de la reacción de la morena, al parecer ella no tenía idea de que era de lo que hablaba, la vio entrar a toda velocidad al salón y se dispuso a seguirla. Rukia busco con la mirada al culpable de todas sus sacudidas emocionales de los últimos tres días y aunque ardía en furia se quedo congelada solo al mirar como el pelinaranja conversaba animadamente con Tatsuki. Se veían demasiado entusiasmados en su conversación. Sin querer la morena sintió su primera punzada de celos crecer en su interior, la cual reprimió lo más rápido que pudo.

A cambio, Tatsuki al verla entrar le regalo una enorme sonrisa y le dijo algo a Ichigo que hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

— **Que hay Rukia ¿Dónde estabas? —** le dijo Ichigo algo sorprendido, al parecer noto el aura de combate de la morena.

— **Necesitamos hablar... —** le dijo seriamente la shinigami lo cual le hizo estremecerse un poco.

Tatsuki se levanto con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro y le dijo en tono de confidencia a los dos **— vaya a penas llevan unas horas de novios y ya están en su primera pelea... este sí que es un romance demasiado apasionado—**

— **¿nonononoviooosss...?—** tartamudeo Rukia mientras su rostro se volvía de un rojo brillante.

— **Ignorala ya sabes que le encanta meter en aprietos a la gente —** dijo calmadamente mientras se ponía de pie camino a la salida. Mientras pasaba a un lado de Tatsuki el shinigami sustituto revolvía el cabello de su amiga.

El gesto tierno y despreocupado del muchacho sorprendió tanto a Rukia como a Tatsuki.

—**"Desde cuando es tan tierno este idiota pelinaranja"—** pensó algo confundida Tatsuki mientras miraba asustada a su amigo de infancia.

— **¿Ichigo? —** balbuceo Rukia mientras Ishida y Chad que estaban a un lado del asiento del pelinaranja tenian una cara de incredulidad y asombro ante el cambio radical del carácter del muchacho. Definitivamente eso del enamoramiento era verdad.

En eso Asano entro a escena con su habitual salto hacia los brazos de Rukia.

—**¡Buenos Días Kuchiki-san!—** pero como siempre fue recibido por el cálido puño del shinigami sustituto.

— **No aprendes verdad —** gruño Ichigo y puso de nuevo su seño contraído como era usual y todos suspiraron de alivio a ver que volvía a ser la persona normal y enojona que todos conocían.

— **Kurosaki-kun, en verdad te sientes bien —** pregunto Orihime mientras observaba con curiosidad la actitud de Ichigo.

— **Tan normal como siempre, ya les dije la razón y no quieren creerme... allá ustedes, ya me voy, la maestra está esperando las copias que me encargo, adiós —** se despidió de lo más normal posible pasando a un lado del descolocado Renji que no hacía otra cosa que seguirle con una mirada de desconfianza.

Cuando el pelinaranja abandonó el aula, todas las miradas se dirigieron de inmediato a ella. Rukia se estremeció, algo le dio mala espina.

— **Em Kuchiki-san, eso de que Kurisaki-kun tiene novia... ¿Es verdad? —** dijo Orihime muy emocionada.

El corazón de Rukia se detuvo una milésima de segundo de la pura impresión. Orihime estaba al tanto de al situación. O Ella era una chica muy distraída o en el fondo disfrutaba como todos sus amigos el ponerla en aprietos.

—**Calla Orihime como tú ya tienes novio ya te imaginas que él tiene novia... el solo dijo que estaba enamorado...—** dijo Tatsuki dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a la colorina **—Baka— **dijo tiernamente su amiga mientras Orihime hacia un gesto chistoso.

—**¿Que es lo que sabes Kuchiki, anda dinos...— **dijo muy apresurado Ishida mientras se acercaba apresurado a escuchar una explicación de parte de la morena.

—**¡Patrañas! yo no creo tal cosa, lo dijo solo para que no lo molestemos, se trae algo entre manos...—** dijo Renji mirando a Rangiku pero ella solo le regreso una mirada de "si tu supieras".

— **Si Kuchiki-san cuentanos! ¿tú sabes de quien?—** dijo Orihime acercándose a ella.

En respuesta se escucho el eco del mismo alarido de hacia unos minutos pero de viva voz de la morena.

— **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?—**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo termino de entregar los papeles en la sala de maestros y salía dispuesto a luchar por algo en la cafetería para el almuerzo. Una extraña sensación de paz interior le embargaba y hasta se dio tiempo de acercarse a la ventana y mirar un par de aves sobrevolar uno de los arboles en el patio mientras la brisa le revolvía el cabello.

Cerró los ojos y se relajo... en ese momento se escucho el alarido de Rukia desde el piso de abajo y sonrió travieso.

Seguramente ya le habían contado su confesión a la morena. Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil reconocer ante todos que estaba enamorado. Pero no era tonto, no les confesaría de quien hasta que ella quisiera... o los descubrieran. Sonrió con malicia, era hora de continuar con su venganza.

Ahora descubría que el ser un poco malvado no era del todo malo, se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a Shirosaki y lo estaba asimilando a una velocidad impresionante. Continuaría con este juego sin pensárselo dos veces, era demasiado divertido, pero por el momento dejaría las bromas por un rato ya que en verdad el aura de combate de Rukia era intimidante y decidió esconderse mientras se enfriaban las cosas.

* * *

Rukia corrió por los pasillos buscando al pelinaranja.

—_**"Ichigo eres un reverendo idiota como se te ocurre empezar el rumor y dejarme el trabajo de tranquilizarlos a todos ¡Me las pagaras!"—**_ pensaba mientras intentaba rastrear donde podría estar metido.

—_**"!Desgraciado!¡Porque cuando necesito encontrarte para patear tu odioso trasero aprendiste a esconder tu energía espiritual!"—**_ la morena aserraba su mandíbula furiosa mientras buscaba en cada rincón posible.

—**¡Eres hombre muerto Kurosaki!—** grito exasperada mientras llegaba al patio del instituto.

Ichigo la vio llegar a lo lejos y se estremeció... al parecer estaba sumamente furiosa y como pudo se oculto detrás de un árbol.

Ella se acerco corriendo lo más rápido que pudo si sus sentidos alertas no la engañaban, había visto un tono naranja entre ese grupo de arboles.

—**¡Ichigo se que estas aquí tarado, sal de tu escondite!—** gruño la chica mientras llegaba rápidamente a donde había visto su brillante color de cabello.

— **¿Que ocurre enana?—** dijo asustado el shinigami al verse descubierto intentando demostrar que no saber lo que sucedía.

— **¡Tuuu! —** le señalo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

—**¿Que... que... hice?—** palideció el pelinaranja al verse descubierto.

— **¡Como diablos esta eso de que te fusionaste con tu hollow...!—** le decía mientras le jaloneaba el cuello de la camisa con furia**—¡Eres un idiota... cuando pensabas decírmelo!—**

—**Em Rukia...yo—** el chico balbuceaba nervioso y sudando a mares por el pánico hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro y a su cabeza le llego la iluminación. Solo había una forma de huir de la furia de su chica, y la llevaría acabo.

— **Que tal Byakuya! Como te va!—** le dijo el pelinaranja a alguien a espaldas de Rukia y ella lo soltó de improviso y se giro buscando a su hermano.

— **¡Ni-sama!—** dijo espantada Rukia buscando al noble Kuchiki.

— **Te veo en la azotea para el almuerzo enana...—** dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Rukia se quedo plantada en su sitio en shock y con un tic en su ojo derecho.

—**Ichigo...!—**grito finalmente frustrada por caer en el truco más viejo del mundo.

Rukia estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y durante el trayecto a la azotea la gente se alejaba de su camino por sentir la pesada aura que llevaba consigo.

—**"Como es posible que el Idiota me haya hecho pasar la peor mañana de mis días aquí en Karakura..."—** subió por las escaleras y salió a la azotea, y miró a lo lejos a su objetivo, estaba sentado recargado en la cerca y con sus audífonos puestos.

En cuanto llego el debió sentir su presencia porque inmediatamente abrió los ojos y le miro de lejos, pero no hizo intento alguno de moverse.

Ella se acercó pisando fuerte y dispuesta a echarle en cara el lio en el que la había metido cuando él dijo de pronto **—¿Tienes sed?—** le pregunto el chico ofreciéndole un envase de jugo cuadrado.

—**¡Quien diablos te crees intentando engañarme con la treta de mi hermano!— **dijo humillada la shinigami por el engaño de hacia unos minutos. Y le arrebato furiosa la bebida de las manos.

—**Lo siento, pero te veías tan molesta que pensé que me matarías ahí mismo**— dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

— **¡Es lo que debería hacer! ¡Por tratar de superar al dios de los idiotas!—** le decía mientras le apuntaba con la caja de jugo que tenía en la mano.

—**Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a mi familia, te diste cuenta que cada día los hollows aparecían cada vez más cerca de casa. Los atrae mi energía como miel a las moscas**—dijo mirando a un costado evitando ver el rostro de preocupación de la shinigami.

Rukia le golpeo la cabeza con el puño y le levantó de la camisa para ver su rostro de cerca.

— **¡Por eso estamos aquí idiota! ¡Ese es mi trabajo, cuidar de ustedes!—** dijo furiosa pero la mano del shinigami sujeto la suya delicadamente para hacer que soltara su agarre, cuando lo hizo la jaló hacia abajo para que se sentara frente a él.

—**Ahora tu trabajo será más sencillo, es todo—** dijo el chico, logrando que con su timbre de voz ella se sonrojara **—vamos, bebe tu jugo y en casa lo discutimos, estoy un poco cansado, me está costando algo de trabajo aprender a ocultar mi energía… —** dijo finalmente mientras guardaba sus audífonos en el bolsillo.

La morena no entendía porque de la noche a la mañana el chico parecía haber madurado. Estaba asustada pero no terminaba de decidir si le agradaba o no su nueva actitud. Tomo su bebida e intento meter la pajilla en ella para beberla, pero no lo logro, Ichigo sonrió con nostalgia y se acerco a ella.

—**¿Enana, te sigue dando problemas el zumo?—** Preguntó sonriendo el pelinaranja.

—**Callate idiota, aun no termino de discutir contigo—** le dijo aun enojada con él y le dio la espalda para que no viera como luchaba contra la pajilla y el envase**—además no me digas enana—**y gruño porque el segundo intento no había funcionado.

—**El orgullo Kuchiki sale a la luz… a ver trae acá… —** Ichigo pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Rukia tomando el envase y la pajilla de sus manos y apoyo su rostro a un lado del rostro de la morena, ella se quedó congelada en su sitio y se ruborizó en automático.

—**Mira… lo hare por millonésima vez… si no lo logras la próxima vez, será un pretexto para que te vuelva a abrazar—** dijo el shinigami burlon mientras aprovechaba que la chica se había distraído para apoyar su pecho contra su espalda. Toda la mañana se contuvo lo más que pudo para no correr a abrazarle como un loco. Pero tenía que ser paciente, ahí estaban Renji y Rangiku, ya tendría toda la tarde para estar juntos los dos solos. Rukia solo se estremeció al escuchar su voz en su oído y sentir su aliento provocándole cosquillas en el cuello.

—**Solo tomas la pajilla por la parte baja para evitar q se doble antes de romper el sello** — susurro en su oído mientras realizaba el proceso.

**—¿Ves? Es sencillo pero si estas alterada no es tan fácil — **el chicotomo la bebida y le dio un sorbo a la pajilla.

— **Aun esta frió te caerá bien— **dijo mientras le colocaba la pajilla en los labios a ella, casi por inercia Rukia comenzó a beberla pero no tomó demasiado, porque Ichigo casi inmediatamente acarició con sus labios aun fríos la parte de su cuello que estaba descubierta provocándole un escalofrío.

— **Ichigo…—** gimió sobresaltada la morena mientras se agarraba fuertemente de los brazos del pelinaranja cerrando aun más el abrazo.

—**Dime…—** dijo el chico mientras deslizaba sus labios por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

— **Ya no estás molesto por intentar seducirte… ¿verdad?—** preguntó dudosa.

—**Si— **contesto antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—**¿Ya me perdonaste...?—** pregunto temerosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo por su respuesta sus besos la estaban distrayendo demasiado.

—**No… aun no…—** dijo pasando una mano por su vientre, causando que la morena entrara en pánico **—aun le quedan muchas horas al día para meditar si te perdonare o no — **dijo el pero Rukia giró el rostro de inmediato para encararlo.

—**Ya me disculpe, demonios, no es para tanto —** dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba al doble de su temperatura normal. Mala idea, el se abalanzó sobre sus labios mientras apresaba sus hombros con la mano que sujetaba el envase y con su mano libre dibujaba formas sin sentido en su vientre por encima de la camisa del colegio. Profundizó tanto el beso como le fue posible en esa posición haciéndola gemir por la falta de oxigeno. Hasta que de improviso se separo de su cuerpo y se echo a un lado.

—**Ahí vienen los chicos…—** dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras le pasaba el envase de zumo para que lo terminara de beber.

—**¿Quién?—** dijo la chica en las nubes y con el pulso a tope. El simplemente apunto en dirección a la entrada de la azotea y ahí venían todos con sus almuerzos dispuestos a compartir un pequeño momento de conversación.

Sobre todo a tratar de averiguar el gran misterio del mes de la propia boca del protagonista.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, y se rieran tanto como yo... ya casi termino la parte mas emocionante del fic, se que soy mala pero y la estoy haciendo mucho de emoción, pero es que hasta que no este sumamente contenta con el resultado no lo considero digno se sus ojos, a su favor, ya sali casi de vacaciones, asi que mas tiempo libre es igual a lemon muy pronto ahahaha Saludos y gracias por sus reviews.


	9. Amor y Pasión

Wii por fin el FINAL, despues de luchar contra mi teclado y golpear mi cabeza contra el monitor mil veces termine!

Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a todos los que leyeron mi historia, y para ustedes traigo el ultimo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review aqui les mando saludos a:**  
aLeKuchiki-zr, Nehebka, kaede, L, Monika Parthenopaeus, kaoru240, lilibethyuki, jessy moon 15, Minamoto Hyosuke, Alex Darklight, more-chan, Fer, kia, Sakura-Jeka, angerukia, Magenta07, kaoru240, miaka-ichiruki, neverdie, metitus, Yukime-sama, Eva Vidal, T-Annita, Jeka Lukusa, Katsumi Kurosawa, Mariale, AnNadOnO y muchos más que me han felicitado por mi historia.

Creanme todos los días llegana a checar mi correo esperando ver sus opiniones muy emocionada... alegraron mis dias durante todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar.

Debo decir por ultima vez en este fic que Bleach es de Tite Kubo y no mío, y que este fic lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD sin fines de lucro. El único beneficio que he obtenido es aumentar el número de mis admiradores hombres (quien sabe porque XD) y en consecuencia las invitaciones al cine, que si es algo económico pero no cuenta, yo no los obligue hahaha XD

Pasenle al Fic!

* * *

**CAPITULO 09**

**AMOR Y PASION**

Cuando al fin solo faltaba media hora para salir de clases, Rukia estaba que si se podía cocer un huevo en su piel. Había caminado por las ardientes y desérticas arenas del desierto en el otro mundo y nunca sintió tanto calor como en ese momento.

Desde el beso en la azotea, hubo un instante en clase de biología cuando estaban echando un vistazo al estante de los químicos que el pelinaranja le había besado en tres ocasiones el cuello en una distracción de ella, le dio dos besos más mientras le había acompañado a traer las cosas de limpieza para sus compañeros.

En gimnasia la había acorralado dos minutos en la bodega y le había robado un par de besos muy apasionados mientras los demás estaban distraídos buscando los balones de la clase. Casi podía jurar que el mismo shinigami sustituto se las había arreglado para que no encontraran dichos balones.

Más tarde en clase de literatura les pidieron reunirse en grupos de cuatro para sacar un resumen y a pesar de poner su mejor cara de poker, el pelinaranja se las había arreglado para hacerla sonrojar cuando en un descuido de sus otros compañeros se había pasado 10 minutos acariciando la rodilla de la morena mientras fingía leer atentamente el libro que les había tocado.

Cuando se trataba de cobrar venganza, definitivamente era un maestro.

La chica rogaba a los dioses que el minutero avanzara más rápido e irse a casa lo más pronto posible mientras aun sentía recorrer los dedos del pelinaranja sobre su piel; quería llegar a casa para poder poner hielo en la bañera y meterse en ella.

Cuando la maestra les dio la salida, se pudo ver a una Rukia corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cuando estaba a punto de escapar se topo con Renji en la puerta del instituto. Y la morena se freno en seco.

—**¿Me puedes decir que diablos te pasa Rukia? Parece que viste un Cero justo sobre tu cabeza—** dijo muy serio el teniente mientras le cerraba el paso a la morena.

—**Hazte a un lado Renji, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y me alcance… —** dijo apresurada la shinigami

—**Renji ¿Vas a la tienda Urahara?—** dijo el pelinaranja a espaldas de Rukia y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras se giraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos de la impresión.

El teniente miro al shinigami sustituto y después el rostro desencajado de ella. Sintió algo de desconfianza por su actitud y sus sentidos se agudizaron.

—**¿Quieres que te acompañe Rukia, no tengo nada que hacer?**— dijo el pelirojo enojado mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desconfianza al pelinaranja.

Ichigo paso a un costado de ellos, dándoles la espalda y le dijo a ambos:

**—Vamos, hoy no estará Yuzu así que podemos comer algo antes de ir a casa, yo invito…—** dijo el pelinaranja y a ambos casi les da un paro cardiaco, pero en ese mismo instante Ichigo volteo a verlos con una mirada asesina **—pero algo barato… soy un estudiante… no soy millonario— **y empezó su marcha.

—**¡Por todos los Capitanes del Seireitei juntos! ¡Dime la verdad niñato de mierda! ¡Te estás muriendo verdad! O peor aun ¡Yo estoy muriendo! ¡Di algo Rukia!—** grito en pánico Renji mientras se giraba a ver a Rukia que estaba peor que el.

—**No estás muriendo Renji, necesito hablar algo importante contigo y Rukia puede quedarse a escuchar—** dijo serio Ichigo mientras Rukia sentía un nudo formarse en su interior.

* * *

Pidieron unas hamburguesas en un local cercano y se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, después de dos bocados Ichigo comenzó la conversación tan importante que tenía en mente.

—**Renji, todo lo que dije es verdad, absorbí a mi hollow—**dijo Ichigo tranquilamente mientras daba una mordida. El pelirojo iba a empezar a gritar cuando el pelinaranja hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara hablar.

—**Se que Rukia es como tu hermana, ella confía en ti, quiero que en caso de que yo pierda el control, te asegures de que ella me elimine—**suspiro cansado antes de continuar **—Ella es la única que sabrá como terminar conmigo y tu el único que la convencerá de hacerlo—** termino la frase.

—**Ichigo…—** susurró la morena mientras se giraba asustada a ver el rostro del muchacho.

—**No te preocupes, si eso sucede seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rukia no tenga que ensuciarse las manos contigo, solo que tendremos que entrenar un poco—** agrego él mientras le mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a su rival de lucha frente a el.

Rukia se estremeció mientras sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba.

—**Tú solo promételo y con eso basta para que me quede tranquilo…—**dijo el pelinaranja masticando con la boca abierta.

—**De acuerdo, pero no me pidas que le diga eso a mi Capitán, porque seguro manda por Rukia en cuanto se entere—** dijo serio Renji mientras le daba otro mordisco a su cena.

—**Dile que solicito una entrevista con el dentro de los próximos 2 meses, bajo las condiciones que él me pida, le explicare todo en persona—** dijo finalmente el pelinaranja antes de acabar de una mordida su hamburguesa.

—**¿Le contarás todo a Nii-sama…? —** dijo asustada la shinigami mientras sentía crecer el temor en su interior, temor de que su hermano, preocupado por ella le separase de su lado para siempre. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar.

—**¡Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo! Te va a despellejar vivo ja,ja,ja—** dijo finalmente antes de soltar la carcajada el pelirrojo.

—**Es un riesgo que no quiero correr pero así tendrá que ser…— **dijo Ichigo en tono burlón.

La morena estalló y grito colérica golpeando la mesa son sus puños **—¡Que! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Hablan de esto como si fuera cualquier cosa, un libro que compraron en la tienda o un disco de música!— **pero cuando vio un gesto de molestia en el rostro del shinigami sustituto guardo silencio.

Rukia, que estaba a un lado del pelinaranja se sentó nuevamente apretando sus puños de impotencia, se quedo muy seria y triste, ahora entendía porque el shinigami sustituto estaba comportándose tan extraño, quería hacer todo lo posible por garantizar el no salirse de control. Ichigo quería tener un seguro en caso de perder la batalla con su hollow. Sentía que la tristeza le invadía y sus ojos se tornaron tristes y comenzaron a cristalizarse, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Si perdía la batalla… lo perdería para siempre. Al fin hacia unas horas había entendido cuanto lo amaba, y a pesar de lo cabezota y molesto que podía llegar a ser, si el perdía la batalla interna, moriría con él en ese instante.

Renji se quedo serio mientras observaba la reacción de su amiga y no pudo más que sentir un poco de envidia por la preocupación que externaba la morena por las acciones del shinigami sustituto lo que creo un silencio incomodo.

El pelinaranja vio su expresión y se sintió triste al mismo tiempo. Se olvidó por completo de Renji y cubrió con una de sus manos el puño fuertemente apretado de la morena mientras le obligaba a relajarlo sintiendo como ella temblaba ligeramente, ella tomo su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

No pudo contener su propia tristeza y le acarició el rostro con una mano limpiando un poco los restos de la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo.

—**Enana tonta, comes como un niño pequeño, mira como tienes la cara—** le dijo el pelinaranja, mientras acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla de la morena con una servilleta. Ella se giró a mirarle desconcertada mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—**Idiota, te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas enana… palmera de playa—** dijo más animada la shinigami mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia al pelinaranja.

—**Al menos aquí arriba se siente mejor la brisa, en cambio tu… te la vives pegada al suelo—** dijo triunfante el shinigami sustituto mientras se robaba las patatas fritas de la morena.

—**¡Oye esas son mías!— **dijo la chica indignada.

—**Yo las page, así que puedo comérmelas si quiero…—** dijo el pelinaranja y comenzaron a discutir.

Renji no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Al fin sus peores temores se materializaban frente a él. Era tanta la unión que tenían esos dos, que ya les era imposible ocultarlo. Con un solo roce, el shinigami había borrado la tristeza del rostro de su querida Rukia. Ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque por todos los medios intento ganarse tan importante lugar en el corazón de la morena, definitivamente no lo había conseguido. Y por más que quisieran negarlo ambos. El lazo estaba formado y no habría forma de romperlo sin que ninguno de los dos saliera herido. Y el definitivamente nunca dañaría a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

Eran un par enamorados. Ahora entendía todo, esos dos ya se traían algo y los muy idiotas no se habían dado cuenta que se habían tomado de las manos frente a él.

En silencio, solo rogo porque todo saliera bien a pesar de saber de antemano la cadena de problemas que se le venían encima a esos dos.

—**Idiotas—** les dijo Renji interrumpiendo su discusión **—de perdido esperen a estar solos para tomarse de las manos—** dijo bufando fastidiado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ambos le miraron y se dieron cuenta de su acción, se sonrojaron al máximo y agacharon sus cabezas sin soltarse las manos.

—**Renji yo…—** dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos pero el pelirrojo les interrumpió.

—**No digan nada… no quiero oír cursilerías… mejor mantengan la imagen de chicos rudos que tengo de ambos y por favor, si lo que quieren es que los demás no se enteren, no se anden haciendo arrumacos cursis, porque los van a descubrir— **dijo sonriéndole burlonamente a ambos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño como un padre preocupado.

—**¿Arrumacos? ¿Pues con quién crees que hablas cabeza de piña?—** dijo Rukia con cara de fastidio mientras miraba enojada a Renji.

Ichigo miraba fijamente a Renji y en silencio le agradeció el que no saliera corriendo a contarle a todo el mundo lo que había visto. Pero por dentro sabia que el pelirrojo se cobraría después el favor. No sabía exactamente que era peor, el que todos se enteraran de quien estaba enamorado o deberle un favor a Renji.

Después de terminar de comer, se dejó convencer por el pelinaranja y su amiga de que lo acompañasen a la tienda de Urahara.

* * *

Ambos al llegar a la tienda se toparon de con todos. Uryuu, Inoue, Matsumoto y Chad se quedaron callados al instante mientras los miraban fijamente mientras un silencio incomodo reinaba en el ambiente. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa mientras la pequeña Ururu les alcanzaba una humeante taza de té. Después de un minuto de sentirse fijamente observado por todos, el shinigami sustituto explotó.

—**¡Olvidenlo! ¡No dire más! Hay asuntos más importantes — **bufó el pelinaranja mientras todos hacían un gesto de desilusión.

—**Umm—** dijo Chad.

—**Deserebrado—** dijo Uryuu.

—**¿Porqueee?—**dijo Matsumoto.

—**Kurosaki-kun—** dijo Inoue.

—**Idiota…— **dijeron finalmente Renji y Rukia.

Se abrió una puerta de pronto apareciendo el tendero de gorro rayado mientras hacia un ademan de saludar a todos.

—**¡Bueno muchacho! Si no hablaremos de tus romances adolecentes, entonces comienza por mostrarnos tu nueva forma espiritual—** interrumpió el dueño de la tienda generando un suspiro de desilusión a todos. Ichigo se puso de pie y procedió a usar su insignia para salir de su cuerpo.

—"_**Demonios, las noticias vuelan en este pueblo"— **_pensó el pelinaranja mientras sentía que le recorría un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

Al salir de él, no parecía cambiar del todo su apariencia hasta el momento de que se puso de pie y les miró a todos de frente. Todo el estaba igual que antes, solamente había un pequeño cambio. Sus ojos estaban con una mirada más relajada, el soltó un poco de la cintura del uniforme de shinigami y descubrió uno de sus hombros en donde se habían marcado unas líneas justo como el diseño de su máscara de hollow las cuales abarcaban la mitad de su cuerpo como si fueran unos tatuajes.

Rukia se mordió los labios para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa, nunca le había impresionado tanto ver el cuerpo del pelinaranja semi desnudo, lo había visto mil veces, cuando el muchacho caía herido y ella le curaba. Pero en este momento estaba luchando por no sonrojarse ante la mirada curiosa de todos. Todo lo sucedido en la mañana le venía a la mente y le aceleraba el pulso.

—**Imitador… aquí el de los tatuajes soy yo**…— le dijo Renji con una cara de pocos amigos.

—**Eh! Teniente de cuarta! ¡Yo no los elegí por gusto, me acabo de dar cuenta de ellos!—** Le dijo sumamente molesto el pelinaranja mientras ambos shinigamis se sujetaba fuertemente de sus uniformes empezando a pelear.

—**Pues tu energía espiritual es casi imperceptible y eso si que es asombroso—** dijo el Quincy antes de comenzar a ver con detenimiento sus tatuajes.

—**Wow, Kurosaki-kun ¿Cuando fue que te tatuaste?—** se rió Inoue también uniéndose a la broma de todos pero de pronto gritó sorprendida**—¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Tus ojos!—**

—**¿Que tienen mis ojos?— **dijo extrañado el pelinaranja mientras se giraba a verle directamente.

—**En un momento… cambiaron a color negro—** dijo la colorina muy sorprendida.

—**¿En serio?—** dijo parpadeando y mirando directamente a los ojos a su amiga provocando que ella se sonrojara.

—**Etto…. Si… son negros—** dijo y todos asintieron.

—**Yo los veo del color de siempre—** interrumpió Rukia, mientras caminaba y se acercaba al pelinaranja.

—**Interesante…—** dijo el tendero mientras se sentaba en la mesa del té.

La morena se acerco y le tomo el rostro con una mano y lo movió de un lado a otro para ver si cambiaba de color**—Pues yo los sigo viendo del mismo color de siempre—** le observo detenidamente hasta que la mirada del pelinaranja cambió radicalmente.

—**¿Que pasa Rukia?—** Preguntó extrañado el pelinaranja mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante y dura a la morena, la cual solo atinó a estremecerse.

—**¿A qué te refieres?—** preguntó nerviosa mientras lo veía directamente.

—**No te hagas la loca conmigo ¿Qué te pasa?—** dijo serio el pelinaranja mientras todos los demás le miraban confundidos.

—**¡Que te pasa descerebrado de que hablas!—** respondió normalmente la morena no entendiendo las palabras del chico.

—**¿Por qué estas llorando? —** le dijo serio mientas le señalaba las mejillas.

—**¿Llorando?—** le dijo extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba surcado por un par de lagrimas que ni siquiera había notado. La morena se sorprendió y se limpió las lágrimas confundida.

—**No… no se… a lo mejor me espante por ver de cerca tu horrenda carota—** dijo sonriendo socarrona mientras se burlaba del shinigami sustituto.

—**Como si tu cara fuera una poesía enana—** le dijo un poco más tranquilo mientras le observaba de reojo.

—**Pero aun así no entiendo… porque todos menos yo te ven los ojos negros**…— dijo seria la shinigami mientras se sentaba a un lado del tendero esperando una respuesta.

—**Tal vez sea porque tú conoces de más tiempo a Ichigo-kun y por eso puedes ver sus ojos a pesar de estar fusionado con su hollow, y tal vez por hacer el esfuerzo de ver sus ojos reales es que tus lagrimas salieron—**dijo divertido el tendero y continuo.

— **Oh… también puede ser porque realmente está muy feo este muchacho ja, ja, ja —** se burlo pero un golpe del pelinaranja le interrumpió la risa.

—**¿A quien llamas feo?... Idiota—** le dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras mirada a todos los demás como se burlaban de el.

—**Bueno es hora de irme… Ichigo, debes decirle a Rukia como derrotarte en caso de emergencia y ya después hablaremos sobre mi entrenamiento—** dijo el pelirrojo antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse al sótano.

—**Es un hecho… Rukia ven…—** dijo el pelinaranja a la par de dirigirle una mirada seria a la morena. Mientras abría una de las puertas y hacía un ademan de que le siguiera. Rukia tembló y se levantó lentamente, siguiéndole como si fuera a su propia ejecución, todos le miraron un poco tristes, por ver la magnitud de la responsabilidad que era depositada en las manos de la morena.

El shinigami sustituto cerró la puerta y ambos quedaron solos en la habitación contigua, mientras todos corrían a pegar un oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar de lo que hablarían.

—**A mí nadie me engaña, de quien está enamorado el Idiota cabeza de cadillo es de Kuchiki-san…—** dijo Uryuu mientras trataba de escuchar detrás de la puerta.

—**Porque no tengo una cámara de video…—** chilló Rangiku mientras se pegaba lo más posible a la puerta para alcanzar a oír algo.

—**¿Creen que Kurosaki-kun aproveche la oportunidad para declarársele a Rukia?—** dijo emocionada Inoue mientras también se acercaba a escuchar.

Renji, Chad y los demás no dijeron nada pero se morían de la curiosidad como todos y se acercaron a escuchar.

Ichigo camino hasta el centro de la habitación mientras se acomodaba la ropa para cubrir sus tatuajes recién adquiridos mientras Rukia le observaba nerviosa. Aunque quería decir algo, no lograba articular una frase coherente.

—**Rukia—** dijo de pronto el pelinaranja mientras se giraba a verla. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir rápidamente y sin control.

— **¿Si?—** contesto ella tragando duro mientras sentía como empezaba a temblar sin control.

—**Quiero que sepas que aunque llegue a perder el control de mi hollow y pierda mi conciencia…—** dijo el pelinaranja como pensando todas las palabras que iba a decir **—seguiré pensando que eres una enana insoportable—** terminó burlándose de la morena mientras ella le miraba con cara de incredulidad.

—**¡Que dijiste idiota cabeza de zanahoria!— **gritó enojada la shinigami mientras se acercaba a patearle. El aprovecho el descuido de la morena para sujetarle rápidamente de una de sus manos y la acercaba a su pecho abrazándole fuertemente.

Del otro lado de la puerta todos se rieron mientras intentaban escuchar mejor la conversación.

—**¿Ichigo?—** dijo la morena muy bajito mientras se estremecía.

—**Me encanta la cara que pones cuando estas molesta… es mejor que ver tu cara arrugada y triste de preocupación… enana hay que hablar en voz baja porque están escuchando detrás de la puerta… — **dijo rápidamente y casi en un susurro en su oído.

—**Eres un idiota, si no fueras tan cabezota no estaríamos en esta situación—** dijo ella gritando para que los demás le oyeran mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo devolviéndole el abrazo.

—**Justo en el corazón a tres centímetros a la izquierda del esternón, cuando baje mi guardia justo diez segundos después de lanzar mí ataque— **dijo el pelinaranja rápidamente en su oído mientras Rukia comenzaba a llorar y el pánico le invadía.

—**¡Nooo! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que lo hare!— **dijo angustiada la morena mientras los demás que estaban fuera de la habitación sintieron pena por ella al escuchar sus gritos llenos de angustia.

—**¡Lo harás, eres la única que puede hacerlo!—** grito él con voz fría mientras le apresaba más fuerte y le tomaba el rostro con una mano.

—**¡No puedes obligarme a nada, dejaré que los demás acaben contigo, si eres tan débil como para perder el control de tu hollow no mereces el privilegio de que yo acabe contigo!—** dijo llorando y gritando mientras intentaba alejarse del pelinaranja empujándole, lo intento dos veces antes de asustarse por ver la mirada intensa que le dedicó el shinigami sustituto.

Todos se estremecieron en la habitación contigua, ambos estaban diciéndose cosas demasiado hirientes.

—**Enana estúpida ¿De verdad crees que me podrán vencer tan fácilmente?— **dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras le acercaba su rostro y rozaba sus labios con ternura, con sus manos limpió las lagrimas de su rostro. Ella le devolvió la caricia lentamente.

La pequeña shinigami le empujó estrellando fuertemente el cuerpo del pelinaranja contra la puerta donde los demás escuchaban, haciendo que se sobresaltara tanto el muchacho como los demás que estaban en la otra habitación.

— **Pobre niño ingenuo, con quien crees que hablas, tengo el nivel de un capitán, soy una Kuchiki y no tengo necesidad de ensuciarme las manos con un hollow tan débil como tu—** dijo con voz fría y seria la morena; ella recargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el del muchacho mientras le sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de su traje negro, obligándolo a bajar su rostro, mirando intensamente al shinigami sustituto acercándose lentamente, mordiéndole deliciosamente el labio inferior invitándole a compartir un beso.

Renji se estremeció al otro lado de la puerta, nunca había escuchado a la morena hablar tan abiertamente de su fuerza y menos alardear de su título de nobleza. Comenzaba a sentir preocupación por el pelinaranja. Inoue escuchaba asustada del otro lado del muro mientras rezaba porque no se salieran las cosas de control.

—**Es tu deber, tú me convertiste en shinigami, es tu deber como noble terminar conmigo, con tu error…—** dijo él mientras sentía como el deseo le nublaba el juicio, y comenzaba lentamente a dejarse besar por ella. Las manos de la morena se dirigieron a acariciar los nuevos tatuajes en su cuerpo debajo de su ropa y el ahogo un gemido en sus labios. Pero ella le separo rápidamente.

— **No trates de utilizar mis reglas a tu conveniencia Ichigo, no soy tan ciega como mi hermano en cuestiones de honor ¿Se te olvida de donde provengo?—** dijo la morena mientras se mordía los labios al sentir el pecho del pelinaranja en sus manos.

—**¡Piensas huir de tus responsabilidades, que poco respetas el orgullo Kuchiki!—** dijo con sorna el pelinaranja mientras le acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo dejándola sentir lo que sus caricias provocaban en el. Ella se sonrojó demasiado, pero continuo con su conversación.

—**¡Deacuerdo muchacho… ¡Tu ganas!—** grito la morena para que los demás escucharan. Ella se acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente en la frente de él y decirle en un susurro **— Te juró que aunque pierda mi vida en ello, no dejare que le hagas daño a todos los que amas—** le dijo finalmente la morena **— Pero por favor… salgamos de aquí antes de que intenten entrar y vean que no nos estamos matando realmente entre nosotros—** ella estaba demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho, sentía las manos del pelinaranja empezar a bajar por sus caderas.

—**Bueno mejor hablamos más seriamente del asunto en casa, puede que hasta se me olvide lo de mi venganza… —** dijo sonriente el pelinaranja que luchaba consigo mismo para obligarse a soltar el cuerpo de la morena.

Ella se alejó de él utilizando toda la fuerza de su voluntad.

—**De acuerdo descerebrado, tu ganas… ahora salgamos antes de que los demás se aburran de esperar—** dijo más para los que estaban afuera que para ellos, mientras él le dedicaba una mirada candente de complicidad y se retiraba de la puerta para abrirla.

Al salir todos se acomodaban de nuevo en sus sitios en la mesa y se dispusieron a seguir conversando entre ellos de cosas normales. Pero ella seguía con un sentimiento de molestia por verse obligada a tan terrible promesa. Y todo el tiempo miró con odio al pelinaranja que solo sentía su pesada mirada a su espalda.

Rangiku le miró preocupada y le hablo en voz baja.

—**¿Rukia que te pasa? Nunca te había visto así de molesta con Ichigo, ¿Estás bien? —** dijo la rubia mientras intentaba que los demás no le escucharan.

—**Pues sí, no es para tanto, lo que pasa es que no terminamos de hablar bien, pero cuando estemos en casa terminaremos la discusión—** dijo mientras miraba como conversaba el pelinaranja con Renji y los demás. El pelirrojo era el más preocupado de todos porque el ya les había descubierto y no le gustaba para nada que estuvieran peleados.

—**Se dijeron cosas horribles—** dijo preocupada la rubia pero la morena le dio una sonrisa tímida mientras confesaba **— nos besamos… otra vez…—** dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

Suspiró aliviada la rubia, no podía ser tan grave su discusión si se habían besado, así que le dío un golpe con su brazo en tono de complicidad **—Ah! Rukia! Luego me cuentas que pasó realmente...—** dijo sonriente y más tranquila mientras regresaba a la conversación general.

Renji solo se despidió de ellos y continuó su marcha hacia la sociedad de almas donde le esperaba la difícil misión de convencer al hermano de Rukia que le concediera una entrevista a su amigo. Ya después hablaría con su amiga para saber cómo se sentía al respecto de la discusión que tuvieron ambos.

* * *

Partieron todos juntos de la tienda de Urahara y se fueron separando en el camino, hasta que se quedaron solos.

Rukia comenzó su marcha frente al pelinaranja con muchas ideas es su cabeza. La conversación de hacía un rato daba vueltas en su cabeza y empezó a sentirse preocupada nuevamente.

—_"**¿Qué es lo que querrá hablar Ichigo con mi hermano?¿A caso pensará confesarle que se fusionó con su hollow? ¿Qué hará cuando todos en la sociedad de almas lo sepan?"—**_ la morena caminaba cabizbaja y pasaba olímpicamente del shinigami sustituto.

El chico la seguía molesto porque ella le había ignorado casi todo el camino ensimismada en quien sabe que tonterías que la tenían con una tremenda preocupación. Pensaba reclamarle pero distraídamente paseo con la mirada por su silueta delineando mentalmente el cuerpo de la shinigami y se sintió un poco culpable. Sus deseos le estaban nublando el juicio y le hacían olvidar que ella estaba triste por la situación. Debía hacer algo bien y eso era infundirle confianza y hacer que dejara de pensar negativamente.

—**¿Rukia…?—**le llamo el pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—**¿Enana?—** le volvió a llamar pero ella seguía ensimismada.

—**Preciosa…—** dijo en voz baja sonrojado a mil pero ella no reaccionó.

—"_**Por dios, mira que obligarme a decirle preciosa y que no voltee si será cabezota la enana"**_— pensó molesto el pelinaranja, el quería calmar sus miedos y ella solo le ignoraba, una voz en su cabeza le exigía castigo por ignorarle. Pero ella se detuvo de improviso.

La morena si había escuchado desde la primera vez, estaba demasiado triste como para que el pelinaranja le dijera de nuevo que ella sería la encargada de terminar con él en caso de que perdiera el control, así que le ignoró a propósito, no se sentía con fuerzas como para discutirlo sin empezar a derramar lagrimas de impotencia. Que terrible responsabilidad le estaba dando, pero no estaba preparada para que le llamara preciosa y quedo impactada cuando le llamo así. Ella se giró lentamente a mirarle con cara de sorpresa y más roja que un tomate. Aunque en su interior más que sorpresa había temor… por un momento se había olvidado de la dichosa venganza.

—**¿Si? ¿Que pasa Ichigo?** — contesto la morena al tiempo que se ponía en guardia. El chico se limitó a darle alcance y se encorvó un poco para bajar su rostro a una distancia más corta del rostro de ella.

—**Deja de preocuparte tanto o te van a salir arrugas—** dijo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la morena. Ella trago duro mientras se llenaba de ansiedad por tener su rostro a corta distancia… tan cerca y sus ganas de besarle como lo hiciera en la tienda eran terribles, pero las reprimió, estaban a unas cuadras de casa y las gemelas o el papá de Ichigo podrían verles.

—**Déjate de pensar en tonterías y date prisa que ya casi comienza el show del estúpido conejo que te gusta**— continuo el pelinaranja mientras hacía cara de ascos solo de pensar en el conejo favorito de la morena. El la conocía demasiado bien, en ese instante su semblante cambio a uno de felicidad y salió corriendo las últimas dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar a casa.

—**¡Ichigo corre qué esperas! ¡Se nos hace tarde!—** grito la morena a la distancia. El bufó fastidiado, las cosas que tenía que hacer para que sonriera Rukia, a veces eran tan sencillas que le daba risa, pero el asunto del conejo ese no le agradaba para nada.

Pero por verla sonreír a veces había que hacer sacrificios.

La morena entro corriendo a la sala se instaló en el sofá y prendió el televisor mientras el comenzaba a preparar un refrigerio en la cocina. Una hamburguesa no había sido suficiente para calmar su hambre. Sirvió dos vasos con jugo del refrigerador y se traslado a la sala justo a tiempo para no tener que soportar más de cinco minutos del programa del odioso conejo.

Le pasó su bebida a la morena que estaba con la mirada puesta en el televisor. Y se dispuso a comer su bocadillo. Pero en lugar de mirar el televisor, se dedicó a mirar los múltiples gestos de la morena.

Karin después de unos minutos bajo corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo a espaldas del sillón.

—**Ichigo ire a casa de mi amiga Chiyo hay maratón del programa de Don Kan'onji y nos juntaremos a verlo en su casa… Yuzu ya me está esperando— **dijo la hermana del pelinaranja calzándose los zapatos en la entrada**—Nos vemos….pórtense bien tórtolos… no quiero sobrinos tan pronto— **dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Ichigo iba a reclamarle pero cerró rápidamente la puerta a su salida. Rukia se sonrojo al instante. Su cuerpo se puso tenso, el temor de quedarse sola con el pelinaranja resurgió distrayéndola de su programa favorito, menos mal que todavía estaba el papá del chico para sentirse segura.

El chico gruño molesto pero apenas volteo y en ese instante salió corriendo su padre escaleras abajo.

—**Ichigoooo…—** se lanzó a golpear al pelinaranja pero fue esquivado fácilmente.

—**¡Que te pasa viejo!—** dijo fastidiado al verlo, pero lo dejo de molestar pronto se entretuvo en sacar muchas cosas del estante de la cocina.

—**¡Nada muchacho! ¡Se me hace tarde para tomar el tren! Regreso en 3 días cuida de tus hermanas y pórtense bien…—** dijo mientras tomaba una fruta y un envase de agua del refrigerador.

— **Si ya se… ya se… no quieres nietos tan pronto… esa broma está muy gastada**— dijo fastidiado el pelinaranja.

—**¡Masaki! Cuida de nuestros hijos, es lo único que tengo, ya que por lo visto no tendré la fortuna de disfrutar de nietos pronto… —** lloriqueo Isshin en el póster de su adorada esposa.

—**¡Ya lárgate viejo loco!—** lo pateo el shinigami sustituto para que llegara más rápido a la puerta y dejara de decir tonterías.

Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el sofá, suspiró sonoramente y se giró a ver a Rukia, ella estaba agazapada en el extremo del mueble y le dedicaba una mirada de temor. El pelinaranja frunció un poco más el entrecejo confundido, hasta que la morena comenzó a hablar.

—**¿Nos dejaron solos?—** dijo la chica

—**Así es…—** contesto sin darle importancia y se acomodó mejor en el sillón para ver la televisión afortunadamente el programa del odioso conejo había terminado.

—**¿Seguro?—** indagó la chica.

—**Sí, se que te lo prometí, pero no quiero hablar de nuevo de lo del asunto del hollow… olvídalo solo quiero sentarme aquí a ver la televisión sin pensar en nada—** dijo el sustituto mientras se desperezaba estirando los brazos y sumiéndose en el mullido mueble **—además estoy muy cansado—** finalizó antes de mirar la televisión sin demasiado interés.

Rukia se relajo un poco, y algo decepcionada se sentó bien en el sillón, pareciera que el chico había perdido el interés de buscar cualquier pretexto para besarle. Pero también había perdido el interés de hablar del incomodo tema del hollow así que le agradeció el gesto, y se dispuso a compartir con él unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

Estiró sus piernas cuan largo es y se deslizó hasta quedar cómodamente recostado mientras recargaba su peso en uno de los descansabrazos del mueble. Bostezó y acomodo lo mejor posible cerrando sus ojos. Rukia le observo desde el otro lado del sillón y se relajó.

En cinco minutos se quedo dormido y ella se levantó a apagar la luz para que descansara mejor. Habían anunciado una película interesante en la televisión y ella aprovecharía que la familia no estaba en casa. El pelinaranja no la reprendería por quedarse despierta hasta tarde, pues ya estaba fuera de combate.

Así pasaron las horas mientras la morena se mordía las uñas de la emoción con la última película de acción de la temporada (omito el nombre por cuestión de regalías y derechos reservados) cuando sintió que su compañero de sillón se movió ligeramente para acomodarse mejor, tal vez se había cansado de su postura anterior y se giró acurrucándose a su lado robándole espacio en el sillón.

La morena se estremeció al sentir la cercanía del pelinaranja, podía percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, y una sensación cálida le invadió en pecho.

—"_**¿Desde cuando me pone nerviosa el estar tan cerca del cabeza de zanahoria?"**_—pensaba la morena mientras se golpeaba las mejillas para tratar de borrar la sensación de escalofríos que le recorría el cuerpo. El chico se deslizó aun más sobre ella hasta poner su rostro recargado en su hombro. El nerviosismo comenzó a hacerla temblar un poco y se armó de valor para mirar si estaba dormido o estaba fingiendo.

Le miro de lado y se sonrió por ver la cara del chico completamente relajada roncando ligeramente y todo despeinado. Intento seguir viendo la película pero la tentación de mirar el rostro de su compañero de sillón todo dormido era demasiada. Afortunadamente la película termino pronto y le siguió un documental de la migración de las aves. Así se pudo dedicar de lleno a mirar el rostro de su querido pelinaranja que ahora roncaba sonoramente.

Ella no pudo reprimir la risa era demasiado pedir, ya que, ahora si el muchacho estaba roncando realmente fuerte. Sabía de sobra que era la posición en la que estaba recargado lo que lo hacía roncar, porque no roncaba por las noches cuando estaba acostado en su cómoda cama. Así que aprovechando que estaba descansando su peso sobre su hombro tiró de su brazo y lo recostó sobre su regazo, en realidad no sabía en qué momento empezó a sentirse realmente cómoda con su cercanía física; le acarició el cabello con calma y le observo un rato. Automáticamente dejó de roncar, y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

La chica recorría tímidamente su rostro acariciándolo con delicadeza con la yema de sus dedos, estudiándolo minuciosamente, intentando memorizar cada centímetro de su piel. La televisión continuó con su programación y se distrajo con otro programa pero no dejo de acariciar su rostro.

Así se quedó un rato mirando el televisor sin darse cuenta de que el chico ya tenía unos minutos de haber despertado.

Se sentía extrañamente cómodo cuando despertó y sintió como la pequeña shinigami tiraba de su brazo para recostarlo sobre su regazo. Podía sentir el perfume del cuerpo de la morena inundando sus sentidos y el calor de las manos de su chica acariciando su cabeza, acomodando su cabello, recorriendo su rostro y redibujando la línea de su mentón. Al principio creyó estar soñando, pero al ir despertando y abrir de a poco sus ojos pudo ver a Rukia mirando atentamente el televisor acariciándole distraídamente. Suspiró profundamente antes de terminar con la magia del momento. Si la chica seguía acariciándole de ese modo, padecería de otra noche en vela.

—**Rukia ¿Sigues viendo la televisión? Mañana hay escuela—** dijo todo adormilado el chico mientras se restregaba un poco los ojos.

—**Mira quien lo dice, el dormilón del sillón—** dijo con voz baja la shinigami mientras le pasaba los dedos por la cabellera al muchacho. Ichigo se levantó sin ganas, pues era muy raro que lo mimaran de ese modo y se sentó de nuevo echándole un vistazo al reloj de la sala.

—**mmm si apenas son las 10 de la noche ¿Porque me siento como si hubiera dormido toda la noche?—** dijo el estirándose un poco.

— **¿Será porque dormiste por tres horas?—** dijo la morena con cara de pocos amigos mientras se estiraba un poco en su lugar **—Siento que se me adormecieron las piernas**—dijo finalmente antes de ponerse de pie. Pero no llego demasiado lejos porque el pelinaranja atrapo una de sus manos y tiró de ella para traerla de regreso al sillón.

—**Ah! No! ¿A dónde vas?—** dijo el chico mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo.

—**Ichigo, tengo que ir al baño… hace rato que estaba pensando ir pero te veías tan cómodo que no podía despertarte**— dijo algo apenada la morena mientras intentaba escapar, los nervios comenzaban a traicionarle.

—**¿mmm pretextos para huir de mi?—** le dijo mientras se sonreía de lado.

— **Ya, déjame ir, es en serio—** se rió nerviosa la chica mientras se zafaba de su abrazo huyendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

Se miro en el espejo del baño, estaba sonriendo, ese día había estado tan ajetreado pero con el solo hecho de estar en compañía de Ichigo, recuperaba extrañamente la calma. Se lavo la cara y se miró de nuevo y ahí lo vio. Tenía un pequeño rasguño en el cuello. Se sonrojó bastante y recordó todos los besos que le había dado el shinigami por la mañana, pero como ella le evitaba pues término lastimándose en uno de esos intentos.

—**Ichigo…—**suspiró hondo la morena mientras se terminaba de secar las manos, odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía desesperada por besarle de nuevo y se sintió un poco a disgusto. Sería muy tonto el negar que se moría de ganas de probar de nuevo sus labios. Era una tentación muy grande. Pero él ni siquiera dejaba ver si estaba o no tan deseoso como ella. Se sonrojo de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía de esa forma. Había olvidado el cómo se sentía estar enamorada, como era el amar y ser amada.

Así que si deseaba besar de nuevo al pelinaranja, tenía simplemente que besarle. Pero era difícil luchar en contra de los nervios que le ocasionaba el no saber cómo reaccionaría el pelinaranja, era tan impredecible, tal vez si iba y le besaba le molestaría el resto del día diciéndole enana pervertida o peor aún, le besaría gustoso y no querría dejarlo solo en besos, después de todo estaban solos en casa. La imaginación de la morena voló y se sonrojo furiosamente y se mojo el rostro con agua fría de nuevo.

Esos días, cuando era decida, fuerte e inamovible había quedado atrás con su vieja vida en el Rukongai ¿Podría intentar besarle de nuevo? ¿Tendría el suficiente valor para llevar la iniciativa? Pensando eso se le formó en el rostro una mueca de tristeza pero cuando se miró de nuevo al espejo y se dio cuenta de ello, se recriminó a sí misma y borro el gesto animándose a regresar a la sala con el muchacho.

* * *

Cuando salió del baño vio caminar al pelinaranja rumbo al sillón, y tembló inconscientemente por la emoción. Se movió sigilosamente y le siguió hasta estar de pie a sus espaldas. El se inclinó para acomodar unos almohadones del sillón para sentarse en el, pero no terminó. Las manos de la pequeña shinigami le empujaron al sillón.

—**¡Eh enana! Qué te pasa… dijo un poco serio el pelinaranja—** pero se quedó callado al ver la sonrisa de la morena.

—**Esto te lo mereces por intentar acomodarte en mi parte del sillón—** dijo rápidamente mientras sentía como los nervios le afectaban la voz.

Ichigo le miró divertido mientras le decía con voz picara**— ¡Ah, es eso, lástima! y yo que pensé que por fin habías caído en mis redes y me besarías apasionadamente en el sillón—**dijo en tono de broma y ella se sonrojo demasiado.

—"_**Como puedo ser tan transparente, el me adivina el pensamiento, que vergüenza"—**_ pensó la morena y se sonrojo al sentir la inquisitiva mirada del chico.

—**Si hasta apagaste las luces—** le dijo burlonamente mientras le dedicaba una misteriosa mirada a la shinigami.

El se río por el sonrojo de la morena, y le miró de arriba abajo expectante de su reacción**—ven… hay suficiente espacio para ambos en el sillón—** le dijo finalmente mientras le sonreía de lado.

Se sonrojó tanto que creía se iba a desmayar_**—"Porque hice eso… que vergüenza"— **_pensó la chica mientras intentaba girarse para que no viera su sonrojo. Pero el tiró de su mano y la hizo caer encima de el.

—**No, ya en serio… si no me besas ahora me muero**— le dijo desesperado el pelinaranja mientras le apresaba en un abrazo posesivo, era un regalo de los dioses el que su familia les hubiera dejado solos, se moría por abrazarle, por probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, por estar tan cerca como la noche anterior.

—"_**Por fin… y yo que pensé que me llamaría enana pervertida hasta que me fuera a dormir"**_**—** Pensó la morena mientras evitaba que el chico viera su enorme sonrisa. Pero la actitud del shinigami sustituto le empezaba a preocupar, ella tembló ligeramente entre sus brazos mientras le miraba fijamente.

—**Y bien, ¿Me besaras?¿O tendré que besarte a la fuerza?— **dijo el pelinaranja un poco nervioso por su respuesta.

Era agradable pero a la vez desconcertante, había cambiado tanto, era menos tímido, tan seductor, todo se transformo con solo un beso. Pero se sintió algo desconfiada, tal vez ese gesto era parte de la tan anunciada venganza.

— **Debes estar loco si crees que soy tan ingenua… no caeré tan fácil en tus deseos de venganza** — dijo Rukia mirando desconfiadamente al muchacho, pero Ichigo no contesto al parecer estaba muy distraído acariciando lentamente la espalda de la morena con sus pulgares. Aunque su instinto le decía que el pelinaranja ardía en deseos de vengarse por ser timado; algo le impedía alejarse de su cuerpo, así como los insectos cuando son atraídos por la luz.

El chico suspiró profundamente aspirando el aroma del cabello de la pequeña shinigami al tiempo que la apresaba más contra su pecho cerrando fuertemente su abrazo. Colocó sus labios en su oído **—Y bien ¿Qué dices?—** resopló en su cuello, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la morena. Así pasaron un par de minutos cuando de pronto el pelinaranja rompió el silencio y murmuro de nuevo en su oído.

— **Enana… tu teléfono esta vibrando… —**le dijo Ichigo a la morena y se removió debajo de la Shinigami para sacar el aparato debajo de él. Se levanto un poco con ella encima para entregarle el teléfono.

—**¡Diablos!—** grito exasperada la morena mientras contestaba el aparato**.—¡Diga!—** contestó muy molesta la shinigami mientras el pelinaranja se sonreía por su actitud, definitivamente le había resultado molesta la interrupción a la morena. Eso no impidió que el pelinaranja se tomara la libertad de rodearla de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello nuevamente.

—**Rukia…— **se escucho una fría pero hermosa voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

—**¡Nii-sama!—** se sorprendió la shinigami mientras veía como se dibujaba una cara de preocupación en el rostro del pelinaranja. Pero en lugar de soltar su agarre, la abrazó con más fuerza, tanto que la morena sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire.

—**Renji vino a mi oficina con una solicitud del mocoso para una audiencia conmigo—** dijo pausadamente el noble mientras escuchaba atentamente la morena.

—**La entrevista, si, así es nii-sama—** dijo la chica mientras le decía con la mirada al chico que era solo eso, al escuchar la frase, el pelinaranja respiro de nuevo y se acercó al teléfono para intentar escuchar la conversación.

—**Lo recibiré, tiene que presentarse en dos semanas, a la hora del té. Espero que sea algo realmente importante. Encárgate de que sea puntual—** dijo finalmente el capitán mientras suspiraba molesto.

—**Lo es realmente Nii-sama, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de que llegue a tiempo a la cita**— dijo seria la shinigami y continuó —**Gracias nii-sama**— finalizo, escuchando un sonoro suspiro de resignación de su hermano.

—**Renji ira por ustedes en dos semanas, hasta entonces—** dijo el capitán antes de cortar la llamada.

Rukia estaba asombrada, nunca había recibido una llamada de su hermano, y lo más importante, sonó amable al teléfono. Cerró el celular y lo apresó contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos suspirando sonoramente.

Ichigo miró el gesto y sintió una punzada de celos formarse en su interior.

—"_**¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Es solo su hermano? Yo no soy así…"**_— Se reprendió mentalmente —_**"Bueno no era así… pero ahora, debo aprender a controlar mi nuevo carácter"**_— se dijo así mismo el pelinaranja pero no podía borrar ese sentimiento de celos en su interior, así que se armó de paciencia, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por el antipático y estirado hermano de la morena, en lugar de hacer una escena de celos tendría que aprender a ganarse un lugar más importante en el corazón de la shinigami. Los suspiros de la morena eran suyos, le pertenecían, así que le daría a la pequeña shinigami motivos para suspirar y ni siquiera recordar el que tenía un hermano en la sociedad de almas. Y puso manos a la obra.

El pelinaranja recorrió con ambas manos la longitud de la espalda de la morena hasta llegar a sus caderas, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera al contacto. Era un movimiento muy aventurado, pero quería distraer de sus pensamientos a la shinigami, para que dejara de pensar en su hermano.

—**¿En dónde nos quedamos enana?—** susurró delicadamente el pelinaranja mientras sentía como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. La morena se estremeció y le miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos, al parecer no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el movimiento atrevido. Su mirada era de completa confusión.

—**¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste al tímido pelinaranja que dormía en la habitación de arriba?—** dijo en tono de broma la morena soltando una risa nerviosa mientras le dedicaba una mirada de timidez, ella no terminaba de decidir si golpearle por su atrevimiento o besarle como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía horas antes de que él se quedara dormido.

—**Se murió de ansiedad, porque su novia lo provoca pero no le regala ni un pequeño beso—** dijo burlándose el pelinaranja mientras el rostro de la chica se ruborizaba un poco.

— **¿Cuál novia? Y además… yo soy la que llevo muriendo tres horas y tu dormidote en el sillón**— dijo desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba más si era posible. Tal vez era desconcertante, pero sin duda era afortunada por ver esta nueva faceta suya.

— **Tu eres mi novia… no te hagas la loca ¿O a caso piensas que voy por la vida besando a todo el mundo… Además, si no mal recuerdo tú me hiciste sufrir a mi toda una tarde y no me quejo—** rio el muchacho mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el cuello de la camisa escolar de Rukia y comenzaba a jugar con el.

— **Por cierto ¿Es verdad que te gusta la ropa interior de encaje?—** dijo sumamente sonrojado el chico mientras le dedicaba una mirada discreta al escote de la morena.

— **Eso no te incumbe, no tengo por qué contestar tu pregunta**— dijo la shinigami algo avergonzada por recordar la treta de la tarde anterior. Se sentía morir de felicidad al escuchar que él deseaba tanto como ella ser ese alguien importante en su vida. Muy a su manera le estaba pidiendo ser su novia.

— **Bueno, si no me dices lo tendré que averiguar por mi mismo**— dijo antes de buscar su boca y besarle delicadamente sobre los labios entreabiertos. Ella le empujo delicadamente para separar sus labios y le dijo muy bajo —**oye, y quien dice que pienso dejarte averiguarlo… ni que tuvieras tanta suerte…—** le hizo un reproche, pero el chico le volvió a besar.

—**La tengo…—** le contesto al tiempo que la jalaba del cuello para profundizar el beso.

El chico se deleitaba con el calor del cuerpo de la morena sobre su cuerpo y le acariciaba como siempre en secreto anheló, desde el momento que apareció en su habitación, esa noche oscura en la que le transformó en shinigami. El beso de la noche anterior había servido para sacudir su alma, tanto que, sin proponérselo logró conseguir el equilibrio que tanto había buscado. Ahora, ya no despertaría angustiado temiendo el perderla para siempre. Estaba ahí sobre su pecho, besándole dulcemente, llenando su corazón de un calor indescriptible. Ahora sí, podría creer, que la lluvia por fin se había detenido.

Se separaron solo unos centímetros para mirarse, y la pobre iluminación que creaba el reflejo del televisor solo les permitía vislumbrar el perfil del otro.

—**Ichigo… —**susurró la morena mientras le miraba profundamente **—mejor no me perdones el chantaje…—** dijo sumamente avergonzada la chica mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, buscando esconder su avergonzado rostro.

El corazón del pelinaranja comenzó a latir más rápido a causa de las palabras de la morena **—¿No quieres que te perdone?—** pregunto algo ido el pelinaranja, o sus hormonas lo estaban traicionando o la morena le estaba pidiendo que no la dejase de seducir.

—**De…deacuerdo—** trartamudeo el pelinaranja algo incrédulo de sus palabras. Pero quien era él para ir en contra de las ordenes de su amada.

Rukia recordó las palabras de su amiga — _**"dejate llevar, ve con calma, disfruta el momento"**_— hacía siglos que ella había amado, se lleno de felicidad y después… dejo de lado sus sentimientos para hacerse parte de una familia noble, buscando salir de la terrible miseria en la que vivió toda su niñez.

Cuando le besó por primera vez, despertó en ella el anhelo y el deseo dormido en lo más profundo de su corazón. No era una experta, pero eso no importaba, ella entregaría de nuevo su alma y su cuerpo al nuevo dueño de su corazón. Le beso tiernamente mientras apoyaba su peso sobre sus manos y se acomodaba mejor encima del muchacho.

El se estremeció al sentir de lleno el peso de la morena sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir como ella se relajaba bajo su abrazo dejándole sentir más de cerca su anatomía sin importarle presionar totalmente sus senos sobre su pecho. No había espacio ni para el aire entre sus cuerpos e Ichigo gimió discretamente por la agradable sensación de cercanía.

El profundizó el beso hasta que el sonido del celular de la morena les interrumpió de nuevo, ella asustada miró la pantalla, pero afortunadamente no era un hollow suspiró y con una mirada de molestia contesto la llamada. El pelinaranja solo sonrió y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la cintura de la morena mientras ella no despegaba sus orbes violeta de los ojos del shinigami sustituto.

— **¿Si Rangiku, que pasa?—** contesto sin ganas la shinigami.

—**¿Hola? ¿Rukia? ¿Qué tal, ya hiciste las paces con Ichigo? …—** dijo ansiosa la rubia mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de las demás chicas al fondo**—¡Rukia! ¡Dile a Ichigo que deje de ser tan estirado y que te cuente al fin quien es la afortunada, si es necesario tuércele un brazo!—** dijo Tatsuki arrebatándole el celular para hablar con ella. Rukia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Ichigo estaba escuchando la conversación y no podía pedirles que dejaran de hablar porque si no se darían cuenta de que estaba en una situación comprometedora con el pelinaranja

—**Eso intento, le pregunte pero no me quiso decir la verdad y se puso de mal humor… em tengo que colgar, Ichigo viene para acá y no quiero que se vuelva a enojar porque… porque no he terminado de lavar los platos de la cena… y luego… luego se pone de un genio insoportable... si… eso es, ya lo conoces es un ogro... —** dijo nerviosa la morena mientras sentía como el chico debajo de ella luchaba por no reírse.

—**Que mentira tan patética… además a quien llamas ogro enana maligna—** murmuró el pelinaranja riéndose lo más discretamente posible mientras intentaba hacer una mirada de enojo y deslizaba sus manos por cintura de la morena hasta tomar fuertemente su trasero arrancándole un gritito de sorpresa a la morena, ella solo le dio un codazo ligero en las costillas para que soltara su agarre. Sonrió triunfante mientras el pelinaranja se tocaba la costilla afectada intentando no reírse.

—**¡Y qué! ¡No eres su esclava! ¡Que él lave los platos!—** dijo burlona Tatsuki mientras Rangiku le arrebataba de nuevo el teléfono a su amiga.

—**¿Qué? Tu nunca te dejarías obligar a lavar los platos… ¡Detestas lavar platos!—** dijo la rubia con un tono burlón mientras Inoue y Tatsuki reían sin parar al fondo de la conversación.

—**Te conocen demasiado bien enana, eres demasiado haragana—** dijo entre risas el shinigami sustituto mientras la morena le dedicaba una mirada asesina. El sintió estar pisando terreno peligroso cuando ella le dedico esa miradita de rencor que prefirió cerrar su abrazo y besar el cuello de su chica para que se olvidara rápidamente del comentario. Una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena le dijo que no se había equivocado en su movimiento.

— **Mentirosa mentirosa… ¿Con quien estas y que están haciendo sucios depravados…?— **Dijo la rubia en un tono insinuador mientras se reía a más no poder, ella sabía toda la verdad y sabía que estaba poniendo en aprietos a la morena. Por la cercanía, el pelinaranja escucho perfectamente lo que dijo la teniente y se rió en el cuello de su chica, ella por su parte se tensó por sentirse descubierta a pesar de que no podían ver lo que hacía en ese momento.

—**¡No estoy haciendo nada! En serio, es solo que no quiero que nos escuche hablar es todo—** dijo sumamente sonrojada mientras intentaba que los húmedos besos del chico no la distrajeran de la conversación.

—**¡Cielos! ¿Rukia está con un chico?¿Entonces para eso nos pidió ayuda para escoger el nuevo conjunto de encaje de ayer?—** Dijo emocionada Inoue mientras Tatsuki hacía una exclamación de sorpresa.

Ella le separó suavemente de su cuello buscando los ojos del chico para tratar de explicarle lo del conjunto pero cuando le miró, el pelinaranja tenía una brillante sonrisa que la hizo estremecer desde el cabello hasta las puntas de sus pies.

Pillada in fraganti.

Nota mental de Rukia, cobrarse la vergüenza que le hizo pasar la pelinaranja contándole a Rangiku la vez que encontró a Orihime encerrada en el closet de limpieza con el Quinci de gafas en una situación comprometedora.

—**¡Wow Rukia! ¡No lo creo! ¡No sabía que te gustaba alguien tienes que contarme de él!—** dijo emocionada Tatsuki **—A menos que… ¡Oh no! ¡Dime que no intentaras por fin conquistar al idiota de Ichigo! ¡Eso es digno de verse!**— Dijo entre risas Tatsuki mientras le arrebataba el celular la teniente Matsumoto.

—**Vamos Rukia recuerda lo que te dije—**dijo la rubia mientras intentaba defender el uso del celular.

—**Bueno chicas, las dejo, tengo que terminar de limpiar antes de que Ichigo regrese del minisuper… je,je,je bueno adiós—** dijo apresurada la morena y colgó rápidamente suspirado aliviada por terminar con la tortura.

—**Ichigo… yo…—** alcanzó a decir la morena antes de verse acallada por los labios del muchacho. En esta ocasión el beso era más apasionado, lleno de ansiedad, él acariciaba su lengua invitando a la morena a participar en el beso, provocándola con sutiles caricias en su cintura mientras disimuladamente bajaba cada vez más sus manos por sus caderas acariciando y apretando su abrazo. Hubiese protestado de no ser que sentía la misma necesidad de besar al odioso pelinaranja.

La morena comenzó a responder al beso mientras deslizaba su mano libre por el cabello de su amado. Ella se preocupó, la cercanía del shinigami la estaba poniendo demasiado ansiosa, podía sentir sus manos acariciar el final de su espalda, mientras el peso de su cuerpo la hacía sentir todos y cada uno de los músculos en tensión del muchacho. El se movió bajo su cuerpo y pudo sentir la excitación que ella le estaba provocando, en respuesta sintió recórrele un cosquilleo en la piel.

Ichigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, casi pierde la cabeza al escuchar del famoso conjunto de ropa interior "especial" sus hormonas lo estaban traicionando al punto de sentir que estaba perdiendo la calma, quería salir huyendo para no asustar a Rukia, pero se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido sobre el suyo, el sabor de sus labios y su olor lo hacían perder todo su autocontrol. De improviso ella rompió el beso a falta de aire y apoyo su frente en la frente del muchacho mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, Ichigo agradeció el gesto, casi se había olvidado de respirar el mismo y cerrando los ojos trató de calmarse un poco; pero era inútil, en esa habitación ya hacía demasiado calor.

— **Rukia ya no contestes…—** trató de decir el pelinaranja, pero la morena le beso de nuevo sin dejarle hablar mientras deslizaba sus manos desde la cabeza de su amado hasta su cuello lentamente para acércale más si era posible invitándolo a compartir un beso profundo y hambriento mientras emitía un tenue gemido de complacencia al sentir más profundamente la lengua del chico en su boca.

Ella se inclino encima de su cuerpo y decidió que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la espera había sido demasiada y le beso desesperadamente. Era ahora o nunca, estaban extrañamente solos en casa y sería una tonta si desaprovechaba una ocasión como esta. Tantas discusiones, tanta preocupación, tantos celos mal disimulados… solo eran parte de una enorme pasión, que tarde o temprano, florecería como estaba destinado a pasar.

Deslizó el peso de su cuerpo por encima del cuerpo del pelinaranja mientras íntimamente disfrutaba del contacto y el calor que emanaba su piel a través de su ropa. Cuando hacía que no estaba así con alguien, años de perderse a sí misma y ocultarse detrás de la responsabilidad de ser un noble le habían hecho olvidar lo que se sentía amar por completo, el entregarse sin reservas y el estar así de cerca del cuerpo de un hombre.

Ichigo estaba impactado por la infinidad de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo pero aun así respondió el beso mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de la morena con ambas manos. Su cuerpo estaba aumentando en temperatura y no quería verse ansioso, se distraería recorriendo la delicada silueta de la morena, pero con cautela, por temor a recibir una reprimenda por su atrevimiento. Rukia en cambio, se irguió un poco encima de su cuerpo y le miró unos instantes antes de separar las piernas y montarse en su cintura. El gimió discretamente por la sorpresa de hallarse preso de la forma más sensual que existía y le miró un poco extrañado por el cambió de actitud de la chica.

Ella le regaló una mirada llena de deseo y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él lentamente mientras disfrutaba la visión del repertorio de gestos en el rostro del pelinaranja. Desde sorpresa, temor, ansiedad, amor, y ardiente deseo. Todos esos gestos desfilaron por su rostro. Rukia se sentía complacida de ver esos gestos tan suyos, que solo eran dedicados a ella. Quería olvidar por algunos minutos el hecho de que la vida de su amado estaba en la cuerda floja y podría perderle en un instante tragado por su lado oscuro.

El se estremeció ligeramente y la morena lo pudo sentir pues lo apresaba fuertemente entre sus piernas, y más aun cuando el buscando controlar su ansiedad había colocado sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo como manteniendo su instinto a raya.

Rukía simplemente sonrió satisfecha y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cuerpo llevándose consigo la prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. El contuvo su respiración e intentó mantener su cuerpo a la temperatura normal, pero era inevitable que ardiera con solo sentir sobre él la mirada de la morena.

Ella se deslizó un poco hacía abajo lo suficiente para correr la falda gris del uniforme y colocar sus caderas justo encima de las caderas del pelinaranja sintiendo como el bulto en los pantalones del muchacho rozaba casi imperceptiblemente su trasero. El ya no puso contenerse más y coloco sus manos sobre los muslos de la morena acariciando delicadamente su blanca piel mientras se relamía los labios complacido con lo que sus dedos sentían. Palpo con calma y delicadeza la piel de sus muslos y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda hasta colocar sus manos sobre las caderas de la morena. Gimió de emoción cuando sus dedos tocaron el borde de su ropa interior al tiempo que ella se echaba hacía atrás solo un poco para que su peso presionara deliciosamente tu entrepierna.

La morena se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó su rostro para besar con delicadeza el pecho del chico mientras recorría con sus manos sus costillas terminando de quitarle su camisa. El se estremeció al contacto mientras hacia atrás su cabeza ahogando un gemido, eso no se lo esperaba. La shinigami levantó su cabeza y sus rostros se encontraron al tiempo que las manos del chico escapaban de su cadera para apresarle en un abrazo.

—**Rukia…—** intentó decir el muchacho, pero ella presionó su entrepierna contra la ya marcada erección del muchacho y lo obligó a gemir sonoramente.

—**Llevo toda la tarde quemándome por dentro…—** le dijo casi en un susurro mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada, sonrojada por su atrevimiento pero gozando plenamente su acción.

—**Te mueves así, y te atreves a sonrojarte**— le dijo sumamente sonrojado el pelinaranja distrayendo su mirada con el interesante moñito de seda del sostén de la morena.

—**Yo no recordaba que tu cara fuera así de roja—** dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre de sus piernas.

—**Es que me gusta lo que veo… es todo…— **hablo el muchacho y su voz temblaba un poco por su nerviosismo —**no hay sostén de conejitos, es encaje… y eso me hace muy feliz—** continuo.

—**De donde sacas la idea de que mi ropa interior debe tener chapy´s—** le dijo la morena mientras simulaba estar molesta.

—**Este yo... como idolatras a este horrible conejo yo pensé que… arg—** dijo el muchacho a medias porque no pudo reprimir el fuerte gemido que le provocó el que la morena recorriera con sus labios su pecho desnudo al tiempo en que balanceaba su cadera rozando su abultada erección. Por unos segundos no supo qué hacer ante el ataque pero sus manos decidieron tomar firmemente el trasero de la morena al tiempo que la obligaba a rozar de nuevo sus intimidades. Ambos gimieron complacidos ante el roce y el chico desesperado se levantó ligeramente del sillón para empujar el cuerpo de la morena al tiempo en que con una mano le sujetaba el rostro para besarla con pasión y con la otra se terminada de deshacer de su camisa.

Cuando se levantó lo suficiente para quedar sentado con la morena encima de sus piernas liberó su boca para poder respirar.

—**Rukia ya no puedo más, me estas enloqueciendo…— **dijo el chico antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta. Los dos muy asustados solo se abrazaron y mirando la entrada de la casa escuchando con atención las voces detrás de la puerta.

—**Ya vez, te dije que no había nadie. Las luces están apagadas—** dijo Mizuiro.

—**¡Noooo! Seguramente se fueron a pasear al centro comercial sin invitarnos—** continuó Keigo mientras lloraba escandalosamente.

—**Si… lo que tu digas Asano-san— **contesto el chico distraídamente mientras se oía como se alejaba de la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki.

—**¡Porque me llamas por mi apellido! ¡Todos nos están dejando a un lado! ¡No me dejes aquí solo… esperameeee!—** fue lo último que alcanzó a oír la pareja mientras suspiraba aliviada por no ser descubiertos.

Rukia regreso su rostro para mirar al shinigami sustituto y al recordar que estaba semi desnuda se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos, sonrojándose de inmediato.

El bajo la mirada y cuando la levanto de nuevo miró el rostro confundido de su compañera de luchas.

—**¿Que pasa?—** dijo la morena mientras acercaba un poco su rostro al del chico frente a ella.

—**Dame un segundo enana… mmm creo que todos están muy lejos de casa… así que no creo que nos interrumpan de nuevo—** dijo con trabajo el shinigami, al parecer estaba tratando de sentir la ubicación de la energía espiritual de todos sus compañeros, la voz de él provocó que su piel se erizara instantáneamente.

Cada segundo que pasaba, la voz del chico frente a ella le hacía perder la razón y su cuerpo le hacía desear hasta rayar en la desesperación el apresarlo entre sus brazos y hacerse uno con él. Con sus manos tomo de la mandíbula el rostro del muchacho mientras le besaba de nuevo pero solo un segundo antes de morder su labio en protesta por distraerse y olvidarse de ella. El se estremeció sin control y gimió por el daño pero no protesto. Rukia sintió un poco de culpa por haberlo lastimado y rompiendo el beso se acomodó en el oído de su amante para hablarle en un susurro.

—**Lo siento, me excedí…—** pero él la interrumpió mordisqueando delicadamente su hombro al tiempo que corría uno de los tirantes del sostén de la morena.

—**Ichigo…—** dijo desorientada la shinigami al sentir que su excitación brincaba del dos en su escala al ocho con un solo roce.

— **umm… Ichigo… — **dijo nuevamente la morena en medio de un gemido ronco mientras los labios del pelinaranja viajaban lentamente hasta el centro de su escote. Podía sentir perfectamente como el joven shinigami hundía una de sus manos debajo de su falda y acariciaba sus piernas frenéticamente mientras que con la otra acariciaba uno de sus pechos por encima de su sosten.

—**Ring… ring—** sonó el teléfono de la cocina y el muchacho gruño de frustración. Trató de ignorar el aparato infernal sonando sin parar pero no pudo lograrlo por más que lo intento, así que se separó con mucha dificultad del cuerpo de su amada para contestar **— Ah! Maldita sea que no podemos tener privacidad!— **dijo mientras Rukia se desvanecía en el sillón al verlo partir rumbo a la cocina.

Mundo triste y cruel pensó el pelinaranja camino a contestar el teléfono mientras el corazón dentro de su pecho golpeaba sin cesar eufórico. Estaba casi seguro de que se moriría si lo volvían a interrumpir. Contesto con pesadez el insistente aparato mientras la pequeña shinigami le seguía hasta la cocina.

Ella entro unos minutos después a la cocina mientras escuchaba al pelinaranja decir unas instrucciones y apuntar una cita para un paciente de su padre. Caminó hasta quedar de pie a espaldas del muchacho admirando su espalda desnuda mientras hablaba.

Unos segundos antes estaba convencida del paso que iba a dar y muy decidida le había seguido hasta la cocina, ahora estaba confusa por ver como el mundo conspiraba en su contra. Le estrecho en un abrazo mientras el terminaba de hablar y apoyó su frente en su cuerpo.

—"**Tantas interrupciones, pudiera ser una señal de que… tal vez no debamos…"—**pensó la morena y suspiró desilusionada. Terminó la llamada y en un parpadeo estaba presa nuevamente en los brazos de su amado mientras un beso apasionado le robaba el aliento.

Ella iba a protestar pero no pudo, el chico incómodo por tener que agacharse a besarla, la levanto de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas para sentirla más cerca de su cuerpo haciendo que la morena se sonrojara tanto que hasta su rostro comenzó a irradiar calor. Ichigo la miró confundido pero demasiado excitado para poder ocultarlo, y poco le importó que la morena luchara por no permitir que con el movimiento se levantara su falda.

—**¿Que pasa enana?—** le dijo el pelinaranja en su oído mientras acariciaba lentamente sus muslos acariciando, subiendo poco a poco debajo de su falda **—No puedes estar más nerviosa que yo… aunque si quieres podemos detenernos cuando tú quieras—** dijo el no muy convencido de sus palabras, pero por ella lo intentaría.

—**No, no es eso… es que yo…—** dijo cada vez más nerviosa a la par que las manos del shinigami sustituto subían por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas.

—**Espera Ichigo… es que… yo… **— dijo rápidamente la morena mientras apresaba fuertemente con sus manos las manos del pelinaranja intentando que dejara de avanzar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—**Oh Dios! Maldita sea Rukia…—** gritó en el oído de la morena mientras se quedaba petrificado en su sitio, pero ella no le respondió solo golpeo con su frente el hombro del pelinaranja mientras respiraba fuertemente intentando calmarse y soltaba sus cálidas manos.

El volvió a respirar y le dijo en un susurro**—¿Dónde están tus… ?—** trato de decir y la morena le contesto casi en un suspiro.

—**En el sillón… me las quite antes de entrar a la cocina…—** dijo ella decidida pero aun así sintiéndose a punto del desmayo por la tremenda cantidad de adrenalina que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Su estado empeoró al momento de sentir que la mano temblorosa del chico hacía un tímido viaje de reconocimiento por el nacimiento de su pierna reafirmando el hecho de que ya no había ropa interior debajo.

—**Ichigo…—** le habló la morena mientras bajaba la mirada sumamente sonrojada.

—**¿Si?—** contesto el pelinaranja mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

—**Ámame…—** dijo en voz baja la shinigami mientras le besaba rápida y delicadamente los labios al muchacho en un movimiento rápido.

—**¿Qué..?—** preguntó sonrojado a tope el muchacho mientras sentía que estaba sofocándose por todo el deseo que le sobrevino de pronto, su piernas comenzaron a temblar inconscientemente.

—**Ámame…—** Repitió ella mientras se estremecía nerviosa frente a él.

—**Enana del demonio… un día de estos vas a matarme… casi me da un infarto…—** dijo en un gemido ronco y fuerte mientras temblaba recargado en el cuerpo de la morena. El se separó solo lo necesario para besarle suavemente los labios como si fueran tan delicados que pudieran romperse.

—**Te amo…—** dijo en un gemido ahogado antes de comenzar a saborear sus labios. Mientras su mano fugitiva incursionaba debajo de la falda de la morena.

—**Yo también te amo Ichigo… ¡Ahh!—** le contesto la morena pero un gemido provocado por el roce de los dedos del pelinaranja en el centro de su intimidad le robó el aliento impidiendo que continuara hablando.

Rukia ya no pudo más, el roce en su intimidad la estaba haciendo delirar y para disfrutar un poco más de ese contacto, apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Ichigo temía que la morena hubiera perdido el equilibrio así que la sujeto de la cintura con su mano libre deleitándose con el nuevo panorama que se presentaba a sus ojos. Ella gemía y respiraba con dificultad provocando un hipnótico movimiento de su pecho, así que sin dejar de acariciar la intimidad de su amada se las arreglo para descubrir uno de los pechos de la morena con sus dientes y apresar su rosada cima entre sus labios.

—**¡Oh Ichigooo!—** gritó la shinigami y el muchacho se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en el tono más sensual que hubiera escuchado jamás. Al sentirse sujeta por el brazo del shinigami llevó una de sus manos a su cabello naranja mientras tiraba de sus cabellos invitándolo a atender su otro pecho mientras gemía placenteramente.

—**No grites así Rukia… que voy a terminar antes que tu…—** murmuro el contra su pecho pero demasiado bajo como para que ella le alcanzara a oír.

—**¡Ichigo!—** gritó aun más fuerte cuando motivado por el primer grito de ella se armo de valor para atreverse a introducir uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la morena el cual comenzó a mover con delicadeza para no lastimarle.

Ella se incorporó de pronto y empujó levemente al pelinaranja apoyando su frente contra la de él, ella respiraba muy agitada contra su rostro mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de ella para poder deshacerse del molesto sostén y tirarlo en un rincón mientras el observaba todos sus movimientos con mucha atención. Distraído con la desnudez de los pechos de su amada tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Rukia se deshacía de su cinturón y comenzaba a tratar de abrir sus pantalones. Con el pulso a mil por hora se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su ropa pateándola debajo de la mesa sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos violeta que le retenían la mirada. Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos casi juntando sus labios y sin dejar de mirarle trato de calmarse un poco. Ella asintió dándole permiso de continuar e Ichigo entreabrió la boca para recibir un poco más el cálido aliento de la morena invitándola a acercarse un poco más a su cuerpo, le recibió en un húmedo beso que intentaba explorar profundamente su boca.

Ambos respiraban con algo de dificultad, podían sentir como su pulso iba en aumento, y más aun cuando ambos sintieron el primer roce entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Ella rompió el beso en medio de un fuerte gemido en busca de aire, pero Ichigo se aferró a sus labios lleno de desesperación pues por más que intentaba aspirar el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. El corazón de Rukia retumbaba en su pecho y el deseo de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo empezaba a enloquecerla, de pronto la necesidad de repetir el roce en su intimidad se hizo insoportable y abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas invitó a su amante a repetir el roce contra su sexo gimiendo una vez más escandalosamente.

—**Rukia…—** gimió en su oído **—no… lo hagas—** rogó el chico pero no terminó de hablar, se retorció de placer al sentir como la morena lograba arreglárselas para meter su mano entre la unión de sus cuerpos y acariciarle directamente en su zona más sensible.

Al fin ella pudo acariciarle plenamente como su cuerpo le exigía que lo hiciese y no pudo sentirse más complacida al sentir como lograba estremecer el cuerpo del muchacho con sus caricias.

Cuando el pudo reponerse un poco del intenso placer que estaba sintiendo volvió a su tarea de acariciar y besar delicadamente el pecho de la morena al tiempo que se movía un poco, dejando espacio suficiente para retornarle el favor a su amada. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto nuevamente con la intimidad de la chica compartieron otro gemido ronco, ella por sentir la caricia tan intima y el por comprobar lo húmeda que estaba, definitivamente ella estaba tan ansiosa como él.

Levantó su rostro buscando los ojos de la morena y sus miradas se encontraron, respiraba rápidamente, sus pupilas estaban realmente dilatadas y un hermoso rubor cubría sus mejillas. Ella intentó decirle algo pero rápidamente apreso sus labios al tiempo que hundía de nuevo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella ahogando en su boca un gemido de satisfacción. Se movió lentamente dentro de ella y adentró otro dedo mientras ella ahogaba otro fuerte gemido en su boca, cuando por fin decidió explorar más profundamente en su interior pudo sentir como la morena invadía más profundamente su boca con su lengua y le acariciaba con menos timidez su erección, eso le dio la señal de ir por buen camino.

Ella sentía que sus dedos quemaban su interior y una terrible necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella le quemaba las entrañas. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por acariciar y besar al Ichigo de esa manera, pero al sentir sus dedos dentro de su sexo supo que ese fuego que la abrazaba no desaparecería hasta que el la hiciera suya.

El comenzaba a sentir que las caricias de la morena aumentaban en intensidad y el conjunto de gemidos y estremecimientos del cuerpo de su amada le estaban invitando a perder el control. Se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el cuerpo de su chica recorriendo delicadamente el largo de las piernas de la morena con su mano libre, acomodándose mejor entre ellas, pero a pesar de morir de deseo, aun le regaló un espacio entre sus cuerpos, para no asaltarla tan directamente. Ella levantó un poco su cuerpo y se acercó al rostro del pelinaranja si perder detalle de su mirada. Le acomodó un mechón naranja de cabello detrás de la oreja y le dío un corto beso.

—**Deja de contenerte, se tu mismo…—** dijo delicadamente la morena **—solo estamos tu y yo solos… descuida, no me harás daño—**

El chico la miró tiernamente mientras acariciaba delicadamente la barbilla de la morena y con algo de timidez le acercó más a su rostro; a su parecer su cuerpo parecía tan frágil, pero sabía de sobra que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser. Escogió un punto al azar en su cuello y lo recorrió con sus labios suavemente mientras recargaba un poco su peso cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Ella por su parte le apresó por el cuello y le obligó a acercarse más aun si era posible, deseaba sentirlo más cerca de su piel y escuchar su respiración. Tembló al contacto, su piel estaba cubierta ligeramente por su transpiración y podía sentir como los poros de la piel del pelinaranja se erizaban con solo rozar sus dedos por su cuello lo cual le parecía fascinante. Probó morderle ligeramente el espacio entre la mandíbula y su oreja para que se dejara llevar un poco más. Ichigo resopló complacido por la caricia y hundió más su rostro en el cuello de la chica al tiempo que apresaba uno de los senos de la morena en sus manos.

Ella gimió en respuesta y le dedicó una larga caricia recorriendo sus hombros y espalda.

— **Rukia… ¿Segura que quieres…?—**dijo de pronto en su oído el pelinaranja. Aunque no pudo continuar, la morena le hundía un poco las uñas en su espalda al tiempo que le daba más acceso a su cuello.

—**Llevo toda la mañana imaginándome como sería sentirte así de esta forma así que…—** pero la voz del pelinaranja la interrumpió — **¿Toda la mañana?**— dijo el muy feliz al tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura dejándole sentir nuevamente su excitación, provocando un gemido de sorpresa en ambos al sentirse tan íntimamente abrazados.

—**Si…—** gimió de forma tan sensual la morena que el simplemente sintió como su erección se hacía cada vez más dolorosa. Y para empeorar su situación ella le rodeo con sus piernas y le acomodó de tal forma que casi podía entrar en ella si solo se acercase un poco más a su cuerpo. El chico dio un gruñido de ansiedad al rozar con la punta de su sexo la húmeda entrada de la chica y bajó sus manos recorriendo su estrecha cintura hasta tomarla firmemente por las caderas, probó hundirse un poco pero ella le atrajo de tal forma que se introdujo en ella de un solo impulso.

Grito de forma gutural su nombre al tiempo que se estremecía fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras una lagrima escapaba escurridiza por su mentón. Era un poco grande para ella, tardaría en acostumbrarse. El pelinaranja se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo y ella sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire por el fuerte abrazo del muchacho, se giró para ver los ojos del chico pero el ocultaba su rostro en su cuello mientras temblaba notablemente.

—**Ichigo… —** le llamo para que le mirase pero no se movió.

—**¿Estás bien…? —** dijo el muchacho con vos ronca casi en un susurro.

—**lo estaré… solo dame un momento—** dijo la chica mientras suspiraba largo y profundo**—Y tu ¿Estas bien, estas temblando?—** dijo ella sin notar que ella también temblaba.

**—Estoy en el paraiso...—** dijo suspirando fuertemente mientras acomodaba sus labios en su oreja.

El chico comenzó a besar delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena y empezó a trazar un camino de besos por su rostro hasta llegar a su boca. Una punzada de aprensión le oprimió el pecho al notar las ligeras lágrimas en el rostro de la shinigami pero las limpió con sus labios mientras le daba tiempo a acostumbrarse a su invasión. El trataba inútilmente de distraerse de la enloquecedora sensación de estar hundido en ella. La morena por su parte estaba luchando por mantenerse lucida, podía sentir el latido rítmico del corazón del pelinaranja y su respiración desbocada. Buscó su mirada, cuando le vio a los ojos sonrió y asintió indicándole que podía continuar.

Ichigo frunció en entrecejo un poco confundido, se preocupo por pensar que la estaría lastimando y por ello sus lágrimas, pero ver su sonrisa le permitió respirar libremente. Aliviado, se animó a besarle de nuevo. Primero tiernamente, pero su beso se torno rápidamente en un beso apasionado e intenso.

Quemarse por dentro era tal vez la mejor forma de describir como se sentía. Ella movió sus manos hasta abrazarlo fuertemente por las costillas al tiempo que flexionaba ligeramente sus piernas logrando hundirle más en su vientre. Ichigo gimió fuerte, el movimiento de la morena era una invitación que no podía ignorar, así que liberó del beso a la shinigami y probó dar un primer embiste. Rukia gimió tan fuerte que el chico se estremeció, mientras ella hundía sus uñas en la espalda del pelinaranja.

—**Ah Rukia… eso duele—** gimió el muchacho en su oído mientras se reía nervioso.

—**A mi también…—** contesto la morena intentando sonar molesta**—pero si te detienes ahora te juro que…—**dijo finalmente mientras se aferraba en un fuerte abrazo al chico.

— **¿Detenerme…?— **dijo en su oído mientras la asaltaba de nuevo con otro movimiento más lento y profundo logrando que la morena siseara de satisfacción.

—**no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado soñando con este momento—** le dijo al tiempo que mordisqueaba delicadamente sus labios y comenzaba un lento vaivén con sus caderas.

—**Esto es lo que sueñas todas las noches…**— dijo casi sin aliento la shinigami mientras se estremecía presa de un terrible estremecimiento.

—**No exactamente porque en mi sueños tu… —** quiso decir el chico, pero ella se levantó un poco para poder mirarle directo a los ojos lo que provocó que el pelinaranja se sonrojara terriblemente y se distrajo de su tarea.

—**¿Yoo..?—** le dijo ella levantando una ceja mientras hacía un gesto para que para que continuara con la frase.

—…**tu me… tu me…**— tartamudeo terriblemente **—me pedias que no me detuviera… de una forma muy…—** pero se quedo callado mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro de la mirada profunda de la morena. Pero los dedos de la shinigami se hundieron dolorosamente en su piel regresándolo a la realidad y la miró asustado.

—**¡Te dije que no te detuvieras…!— **dijo en un grito pero inmediatamente continuo casi en un susurro **— no me hagas suplicar… me estoy muriendo…—** dijo ella mientras le mordía el hombro delicadamente.

—**Rukia…—** gimió terriblemente excitado al sentir como la morena le rasguñaba toda la espalda sin miramientos. El la tomó firmemente de la cintura con una mano y con la otra levanto un poco una de sus piernas mientras tomaba de nuevo impulso para continuar con su invasión cambiando radicalmente de ritmo provocando un terrible gemido de satisfacción en ella.

Ambos comenzaron un movimiento rítmico que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad y fuerza. A cada gemido le sucedía uno nuevo, más intenso y demandante.

—**No grites, nos van a oír—** decía sin aliento el muchacho mientras probaba hundirse más profundamente en su cuerpo. Pero la morena le ignoró por completo, y al sentirse más profundamente invadida solo atino a gritar más fuerte mientras tiraba fuertemente del cabello del pelinaranja.

—**¡Cielos! ¡Ichigo! ¡Me muero!—** gritó la morena mientras comenzaba a sentir una oleada de placer invadir su cuerpo al tiempo que cerraba sus piernas fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de su amante. Ichigo gimió tan fuerte que la morena se sonrió por hacerle gritar más que ella.

—**Oh Dios! Maldición Rukia no me sueltes!—** gritó el pelinaranja mientras gemía sin reparos en su oído moviéndose más rápido dentro de ella. Ambos gritaron conmocionados por la nueva sensación y se besaron apasionadamente acallando sus gritos.

Ella arqueaba su espalda dándole espacio suficiente para que su amante metiera sus manos detrás de su espalda y la levantara al tiempo que lo acercaba abrazándolo.

Ichigo se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de la morena, sintiendo que perdía en cada embiste poco a poco el sentido. Cuando sentía que no podía sentir más placer, la morena se convulsionó en sus brazos, y sintió como sus paredes se cerraban sobre su sexo, arrancándole un grito de satisfacción mientras luchaba por contener su orgasmo solo un poco más sin lograrlo. Sin proponérselo ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la meta. Agitado y cansado se desplomó encima de su amada mientras se estremecía sobre su cuerpo. Ella sonriente le beso el cabello mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, pero él no dejaba de temblar.

— **¿Que pasa Ichigo?—** le preguntó algo preocupada pero él no respondió. El se levantó un poco su cuerpo para poder besarle el cuello y trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su boca. Donde le besó hasta que no pudo aguantar más sin respirar, apoyo su frente en la frente de su chica mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos sonriendo.

—**No sé, no puedo dejar de temblar… eso fue increíble**— le dijo el pelinaranja mientras le besaba suavemente y le acariciaba el rostro.

Se levantó dejándole respirar y sonrió al verle desnuda encima de la mesa, ella se sonrojó pero no se cubrió, prefirió cerrar los ojos para no tener que sostenerle la intensa mirada a su amante. El admiró su desnudez unos segundos y le ayudo a levantarse de la incómoda superficie de la mesa pegándola a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Le acomodó entre sus brazos, y apoyo su mentón en su cabeza mientras compartía un placentero suspiro.

—**Enana, ahora ya no tengo nada más que esconderte, esto es todo lo que hay— **dijo sonrojándose y respirando fuerte dejando que ella escuchara los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—**Tienes razón, ahora si, eres todo mío y no pienso compartirte con nadie—** dijo seria la morena mientras el pelinaranja se estremecía por la actitud egoísta de la morena, casi era el mismo pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza. Se separó un poco para verla a la cara y ella estaba muy sonrojada, casi como un tomate.

—**Espera…—** dijo nerviosa la chica mientras levantaba su rostro pero le evitaba la mirada.

—**¿Que pasa Rukia?— **le preguntó algo curioso por verla tan roja.

—**Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a mirarte desnudo… y no puede evitar mirar… lo siento— **dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente para esconder su rostro.

—**Eres una tonta enana ja, ja, ja—** se comenzó a reír mientras le pegaba a su cuerpo. Él le tomó de sus caderas mientras ella abrazaba su cintura con sus piernas para que la levantara, la hizo abrazarle para cargarla hasta su habitación y colocarla encima de su cama.

El se retiro un minutos y regresó con sus ropas mientras ella apenada intentaba no mirarle, el pelinaranja se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras arrojaba la ropa sobre la silla de su escritorio.

—**¿Rukia… estas bien…? Estas demasiado callada —** le dijo el pelinaranja mientras le volteaba a ver un poco preocupado. Pero se sonrió al ver que en realidad la morena se había dormido. Se recostó a su lado y le abrazó acomodando su cabeza en su pecho respirando el mismo aire que ella quedándose dormido también.

* * *

Unos días después se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión kuchiki acompañado por la morena rumbo a la oficina de Byakuya, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la puerta que les indico la servidumbre de la familia y después de ser anunciados entraron, al fondo de la sala de estar se encontraba el hermano de Rukia de espaldas el cual se giró al oírles al entrar. Les hizo un ademán invitándolos a tomar asiento en el suelo en la mesa dispuesta para tomar el té.

—**Y bien, que es lo que es tan urgente—** dijo el capitán mientras les dedicaba una mirada seria.

Rukia, levantó la mirada, pero guardo silencio mientras el pelinaranja se acercaba a la mesa y le miraba directamente a los ojos. Byakuya le miro y se sobresalto al ver que los ojos del pelinaranja habían cambiado de color, a un color negro con brillos rojizos.

—**Lo siento, es verdad, son un poco desconcertantes—** dijo el pelinaranja mientras comenzaba a hablar tranquilamente de lo acontecido los últimos días y del pacto que habían hecho él y Rukia de destruirle en caso de perder el control.

El rostro del hermano de Rukia cambió de expresión a una de desconcierto, era demasiada información para digerir en tan solo unos minutos.

Rukia se levantó y caminó hasta un lado de su hermano y le susurró en el oído.

—**Estamos aquí porque ambos decidimos que si algo me ocurría y alguien más debiera saber la manera de detener a Ichigo ese eras tu Nii-sama—** Rukia desenfundo su zanpakutō y dirigió su filo al pecho del shinigami descubriéndolo para marcar un punto en el pecho del muchacho haciendo un ligero corte ante la mirada atónita de su hermano. El pelinaraja ni siquiera se inmuto ante el daño mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de su amada.

El pelinaranja cerro su uniforme de shinigami mientras ella se volvía a su asiento a un lado del chico.

—**¿Por qué me dicen todo esto?—** dijo finalmente el noble recuperando un poco la calma ante semejante revelación.

—**Porque eres la persona más importante para Rukia y ella jamás podría ocultarte algo tan importante —** contestó serio el pelinaranja logrando desconcertar una vez más al capitán.

Byakuya miró a la pequeña Rukia mientras ella asentía afirmando las palabras del shinigami sustituto, curiosamente ella le miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada serena, cuando en el pasado ella ni siquiera se atreviera a mirarle más de cinco segundos. Después de un silencio largo que parecieron ser miles de años, el pelinaranja habló haciendo que ambos kuchiki le prestaran atención.

—**Solo una cosa más, Byakuya —** dijo sereno el shinigami sustituto mientras Rukia se comenzaba a poner demasiado nerviosa, tanto que su hermano notó rápidamente como palidecía al escuchar hablar al pelinaranja.

—**También he venido hasta aquí para pedir en compromiso a Rukia— **dijo sereno mientras la morena temblaba.

Furioso por su atrevimiento el noble se lanzó espada en mano al cuello del pelinaranja pero no le alcanzó, alguien le gano el movimiento, su hermana había pateado el rostro del pelinaranja estrellándolo contra el suelo. Y le miró asustado como lo golpeaba mientras le gritaba furiosa.

—**¡Pero qué te pasa estúpido retrasado! ¡Que no te había dicho yo que esperaras hasta mañana para decirle! ¡Son demasiadas cosas para un solo día! ¡Ah pero noo… tenías que adelantarte, nunca piensas bien las cosas! ¡Eres un bruto!—** le gritaba la morena mientras a Byakuya le observaba asustado golpear al muchacho.

—**Ejem…—** carraspeo el hermano de la Rukia haciendo que ella le voltease a ver.

—**Lo siento Nii-sama—** dijo arrepentida por perder el control mientras el pelinaranja se levantaba adolorido del suelo después de ser machacado a patadas.

—**Viendo las circunstancias, el único que no rechazaría un compromiso con Rukia Kuchiki es Kurosaki Ichigo, la verdad es que intenté comprometerla con la nobleza pero nadie se intereso en tener a una esposa fuerte, implacable y guerrera como lo es Rukia—** dijo Byakuya haciendo sonrojar a la morena_** —"además de testaruda, contestona y violenta"—**_ pensó su hermano pero omitió decir esa parte.

—**Solo espero que sepas comportarte Kurosaki, ya que de no ser así a lo que debes temerle no es a mi espada sino a la ira de una Kuchiki deshonrada —** dijo disfrutando del rostro desencajado del muchacho.

—**Si… lo sé —** dijo tragando duro mientras miraba a Rukia asustado.

Los chicos abandonaron la mansión dejando detrás a un sonriente Byakuya disfrutando una taza humeante de té, mientras se imaginaba las mil y un formas en que su pequeña hermana le haría la vida imposible a su "adorado cuñado". Ya habría tiempo después para formalidades. Después de todo, si algo salía mal, ya sabía cómo deshacerse del odioso pelinaranja.

**—¿Cuanto me pagaran por la exclusiva de la noticia del compromiso de esos dos...?— **dijo al viento Byakuya mientras este mecía los arboles de cerezo al fondo de su jardín impecable mente cuidado.

* * *

Ambos regresaron por el portal de la sala de entrenamiento de Urahara, discutiendo ruidosamente como acostumbraban.

—**¡Idiota!—** le grito la morena mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

—**¡Enana medio metro!—** le contesto furioso **—¡Para que posponer más las cosas si podíamos terminar rápido con el asunto!— **respondió molesto.

—**¡¿No conoces lo que es la paciencia?—** grito exasperada la morena mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia al chico.

—**En realidad cuando se trata de ti no —** dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

**—Además estaba desesperado por regresar, me muero por llegar a casa y hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer—** dijo seductoramente el pelinaranja mientras recorría sin inhibiciones las curvas de la morena mientras le mordía el cuello delicadamente. Se habrían besado por horas pero una voz conocida les interrumpió obligándolos a mirar al fondo de la sala de entrenamientos.

—**Par de Idiotas… que les dije acerca de que tuvieran cuidado con los arrumacos en público—** dijo Renji cruzándose de brazos todo molesto mientras que todos sus amigos miraban impactados a los dos después de haberlos visto besarse apasionadamente.

**—!Aww no traje mi camara de video!—** se lamentó Rangiku mientras empujaba a los demás que no reaccionaban ante la escena.

Definitivamente tendrían que invertir toda una tarde en dar explicaciones a todos sus amigos. Pero que más daba, los dos eran tan distraídos que tarde o temprano hubiesen sido descubiertos.

FIN

* * *

Si llegaron hasta esta linea solo puedo decirles Felicidades Misión cumplida! y Fic completo :D gracias por todo nos estaremos viendo pronto atte. Yo


End file.
